Le courage de t'aimer
by Roselia001
Summary: L'amour rend con. Vérité universelle connue de tous. Et pourtant qui ne s'est jamais laissé aller à cette connerie qu'est l'amour? Cette chose qui vous rend vivant et pourtant vous tue à petit feu? Même elle a succombé.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour ^^**

**Alors voici un Os qui pourrait se transformer en prologue s'il est bien accueilli. Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis un moment et si je vois qu'elle intéresse alors elle deviendra un projet officiel...**

**Cet OS est loin d'être joyeux et m'a été inspiré par la chanson _what hurts the most_ de Rascal flatts.**

**N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que l'historie prenne vie ;)**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Kalisca pour avoir corriger ce texte.  
><strong>

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Le courage de t'aimer.**

Une larme. Solitaire. Inutile.

Elle essaie, mais rien ne vient. Elle n'y arrive pas. Plus de larmes, plus de sentiments. Juste un vide profond, intense, destructeur. Juste une vie sans lui.

Elle essaie de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a ressenti quelque chose, n'importe quoi. C'était il y a deux semaines, quand elle a croisé son double sur le chemin de traverse. Il y a eu ce déchirement, à l'intérieur de son cœur, sa respiration est devenue haletante; son estomac s'est révulsé et son cœur a cogné si fort contre ses côtes, lui rappelant la cruelle réalité qu'elle tente désespérément de fuir. C'est tellement ironique, après tout, que son cœur batte si fort lorsqu'elle donnerait tout pour qu'il s'arrête. Mais elle est lâche, alors elle se contente d'attendre qu'il s'arrête seul ou qu'on l'arrête pour elle.

Et elle regarde le temps passer. Lentement, inexorablement. Parce qu'au fond, elle est la seule qui ait arrêté d'avancer dans l'histoire. La seule assez pathétique pour s'accrocher à un fantôme; à un homme qui a fait parti d'elle, qui l'a fait remonter, qui l'a aimé pour finalement disparaitre sans rien laisser derrière lui. Il est si difficile de retourner à l'obscurité quand on a aperçu la lumière.

Elle a supporté cette obscurité avant lui, c'était une routine qu'elle supportait avec un masque joyeux d'une fille un peu garce ne se souciant de personne, une fille qui riait tout le temps, même quand la vie devenait difficile. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, plus de masque, elle abandonne. Elle a été habituée à la souffrance, mais pas à ce vide. Elle voudrait ressentir, n'importe quoi tant qu'elle n'a plus cette impression d'être une morte coincée parmi les vivants. Mais rien.

Peut-être n'est-ce pas si mal, essaie-t-elle de se convaincre. Après tout, pourquoi se plaindre de sa froideur face au monde extérieur si ça lui épargne la douleur? Être là toutefois, à les regarder évoluer, avancer -lentement mais sûrement-, alors qu'elle reste coincé dans cette indifférence glaciale sans pouvoir en sortir… Non, elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas.

Ce bonheur éphémère, elle n'aurait jamais voulu y gouter. Cet amour est arrivé à la fois trop tôt et trop tard. Trop tôt parce qu'elle était incapable d'aimer et trop tard parce qu'il ne leur restait pas assez de temps pour s'aimer correctement. Trop tard parce qu'aujourd'hui tout a disparu, tout a volé en éclat. Ce bonheur, cet amour a explosé en ne laissant derrière lui que des miettes d'un cœur usé qui continue de battre malgré les douleurs, malgré les épreuves, malgré le désir torturant pour qu'il s'arrête.

Elle est pathétique, elle se donne envie de vomir. Consciente d'être faible sans pouvoir l'éviter. Consciente d'avoir aimé la mauvaise personne puisqu'il l'a abandonnée, laissant derrière lui une réplique parfaite pour la narguer jour après jour. Pour lui rappeler qu'elle a eu le courage d'aimer et a été aimée mais qu'il n'en reste rien, juste des photos et des souvenirs qu'elle a enfouis, cachés, et qu'elle ne ressort que pour s'adonner à cet exercice pathétique que sont les larmes.

Elle veut sentir à nouveau. Avoir froid quand la neige tombe, avoir chaud lorsque le soleil lui tape sur la tête. Rire à s'en étouffer avec ses amies simplement parce qu'elle en a envie. Elle veut balayer ses sentiments pour lui et en aimer un autre qui lui ne partira pas, un autre éternel qui sera là jusqu'à la fin et qui souffrira comme elle a souffert quand elle mourra.

Mais rien. Juste ce vide incommensurable qui la bouffe, qui la consume sans pour autant la tuer.

Elle s'est accrochée à lui au début. Elle a hurlé, pleuré, accusé. Elle a détesté les autres pour être heureux, pour lui envoyer leur bonheur en pleine face alors qu'elle venait de tout perdre. Elle a imaginé sa présence, encore et encore. Elle passait des heures rouler en boule dans son lit en imaginant ses bras autour d'elle, chauds et réconfortants, pour finalement se réveiller seule, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

Ça a duré un mois, peut-être un peu plus. Puis, un jour, elle s'est réveillée sans larme, sans douleur, sans rien. Elle n'a plus ressenti quoi que ce soit sauf en croisant son double, et elle se rend compte qu'elle préfère encore le temps où elle avait mal à en mourir plutôt que cette indifférence constante. Elle veut l'oublier et est pourtant terrorisée à l'idée que ça arrive.

Son regard se dirige vers la fenêtre de son appartement miteux du chemin de traverse. Il pleut. Même la pluie la nargue, lui rappelant sa nouvelle incapacité à pleurer. Son regard est attiré par des cheveux roux et, inconsciemment, elle fixe ses cheveux avant de descendre sur le visage qui la regarde avec tristesse et résignation. Son cœur se déchire une nouvelle fois et la nausée la prend. Une crampe lui tord l'estomac et elle se plie en deux en l'agrippant, le souffle court. Elle se précipite à la toilette et vomit.

Elle a mal et des points noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux. Son cœur se tord toujours alors que la crampe à son estomac la fait trembler et gémir. Mais peu importe. Parce qu'elle ressent. Et rien que pour ça, elle continuera à regarder ce double, cette réplique, ce jumeau autant qu'elle le pourra.


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou, le prologue ayant été assez bien accueilli, voici le premier chapitre de "Le courage de t'aimer". Je suis assez stressée. Déjà, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la troisième personne, j'espère bien m'en tirer. En plus, cette fic est assez importante pour moi puisque certaines choses me concernent de près... Bref, j'espère ne pas m'être planté même si, dans ce chapitre, c'est une présentation globale des personnages...**

**Je tiens à remercier Aya-chan31 (**encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**), Ily7 (**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras ;), encore merci pour ta review**)**

**Ecchymose: **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'ai également été très triste lors de la mort de Fred qui était mon jumeau préféré (si, si, je t'assure :p). Comme tu peux le voir, je continue ma fic ;) Pour ce qui est de la transformation du couple c'est un peu tôt pour répondre même si, moi, je connais la réponse ;) Je te remercie énormément pour ta review, j'espère que ce début te plaira :)

**Nerv: **Coucou, je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'os, comme tu peux le voir j'ai décidé de continuer, j'espère que tu aimeras ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Un grand merci aussi à kalisca pour la correction de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1.**

_Cher Sirius Black,_

_Tu ne dois pas me connaitre ou alors simplement de nom. Nous avons pourtant été dans la même année et la même maison mais surtout de la même famille, d'une certaine manière. Toutefois ce n'est pas le sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi._

_Je ne sais pourquoi je t'écris, après tout, aujourd'hui, tu es enfermé à Azkaban et tu ne risques pas d'en sortir mais une voix, au fond de moi, me dit de le faire. Je suis quelqu'un qui peut se vanter d'avoir un instinct infaillible et cet instinct me dit qu'un jour, tu liras cette lettre et m'accordera ce que je m'apprête à te demander._

_Avant tout, je me nomme Véronika Black, mais si tu as entendu parler de moi, ce serait plutôt sous le nom de Véronika Anderson. J'ai été la femme de ton frère, Regulus, qui est, malheureusement et à ma plus grande douleur, mort depuis très longtemps maintenant. Je sais qu'arrivée à ce passage, tu n'auras sans doute qu'une envie, déchirer cette lettre sans plus avancer dans sa lecture. Je te conjure de la lire jusqu'au bout._

_Je suis donc la veuve de ton défunt frère, et si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que dans quelques semaines, la maladie m'emportera et je laisserai derrière moi une enfant. Ma fille, notre fille. Je l'aime plus que je ne saurais jamais le dire et je tremble pour son avenir. Je n'ai d'autre choix, pour l'instant, que de la confier à mon frère, mais je sais qu'il ne l'aimera jamais tout comme il ne m'a jamais aimée et je veux qu'elle reste avec eux le moins de temps possible._

_Encore une fois, tu dois certainement te demander en quoi cela te concerne-t-il. Et bien, il se trouve que Regulus t'a nommé en tant que responsable de notre fille au cas où ils nous arriveraient malheur. Pourquoi? Eh bien, sache que ton frère n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer et qu'il avait confiance en toi alors je me dois de faire de même. S'il pensait que tu étais le meilleur choix pour notre fille, je ne peux que l'appuyer. Je sais que cela peut paraitre idiot puisque tu es, en cet instant, enfermé dans une cellule d'Azkaban, mais comme je te l'ai dit, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trahi et je sens que tu n'y resteras plus très longtemps._

_Alors, ma demande est que tu prennes soin de mon enfant le moment venu. Je suis malade et je vais mourir bientôt. Je veux la sécurité pour l'enfant que j'ai mise au monde lorsque je rejoindrai mon mari. Tu es la sécurité dont elle a besoin._

_Pour sa sécurité, encore une fois, elle gardera mon nom de jeune fille, Victoria Anderson. Tu comprendras sûrement que porter le nom Black est désormais un danger social assuré, je ne veux pas de cela pour elle. C'est une enfant adorable et magnifique bien qu'extrêmement fragile psychologiquement malgré ses six ans. Sa personnalité me ressemble beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, c'est pour ça que je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qui adviendra d'elle si elle reste chez mon frère. Elle a par contre vos cheveux, à ton frère et toi. La blancheur de peau, également. Je n'essaie pas de t'attendrir mais juste de te dresser un portrait pour que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu si tu devais la rencontrer._

_J'espère sincèrement que mon instinct ne m'a pas trompée et que tu sortiras de ta prison et prendras soin de ta nièce. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je mourrai au moins en paix en sachant que j'aurai tout fait pour qu'elle ait un plus bel avenir._

_Je te remercie d'avance._

_Véronika Black Anderson._

-C'est une plaisanterie?

La voix de Sirius Black claque dans le silence. Assis en face de lui, Albus Dumbledore a le regard perdu dans le vide.

-J'ai bien peur que non, répond-t-il. Véronika est morte de maladie voilà plusieurs années maintenant. Victoria n'était qu'une enfant.

-Mon… frère était marié? S'étonne Sirius. Avec Véronika Anderson? Regulus Black avec une née moldue?

Dumbledore sourit, amusé. Sirius Black a beau être intelligent, il peut parfois manquer d'ouverture d'esprit. Surtout quand cela concerne un ancien Serpentard qui était aussi son frère. Sans compter que le dit frère s'était finalement laissé influencer par son entourage et avait reçu la marque alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans à peine, l'une des plus jeunes recrues.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître surprenant…

-Plutôt impossible!

-…mais ils se sont mariés très jeune et s'aimaient vraiment, du peu que j'ai pu voir. Regulus s'est malheureusement rapproché de Miss Anderson trop tard mais c'est grâce à elle qu'il a finalement changé et est mort, non pas pour notre cause, mais pour celle de sa femme.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, articule difficilement Sirius.

-C'est pourtant simple. Sa femme n'était pas une sang pure et ils se sont mariés dans le plus grand secret. Ils vivaient dans la peur d'être découvert. Finalement, Regulus a voulu mettre un terme à leur angoisse tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait. Il est effectivement mort, laissant derrière lui une femme brisée et enceinte. Véronika… a tenu plus de temps que ce à quoi nous nous attendions.

Il y a silence. Sirius essaie de réaliser. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait de sortir tout juste d'Azkaban et d'avoir failli recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur dans la même année. Toujours est-il qu'il a du mal à encaisser que son frère se soit marié avec une « sang impure ». En fait, il a du mal à encaisser que le sombre Regulus se soit marié tout court. Ou qu'il ait pu même aimer une femme, et avoir eu une fille.

Par le caleçon de Merlin, il est tonton et ne le savait même pas! Mais il reste tout de même une chose qu'il comprend moins encore.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle écrit alors qu'elle savait que j'étais à Azkaban? Demande-t-il.

-Véronika Anderson était… dotée d'un sixième sens, si je puis dire, explique Albus.

-Un don de voyance? Réplique Sirius, sceptique.

-Non, elle avait des… impressions. Elle savait, par exemple, lorsqu'un danger approchait. On racontait même qu'elle sentait quand elle allait avoir de la visite sans pour autant savoir qui viendrait. Elle a dû savoir que vous auriez cette lettre un jour ou l'autre et me l'a remise sur son lit de mort. D'ailleurs, j'étais tout aussi sceptique que vous quant à ce sixième sens avant d'apprendre que vous ne vous étiez échappé d'Azkaban, avoue-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y a de nouveau un silence et Sirius tente de bien comprendre ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il savait déjà qu'il était parrain grâce à Harry, mais c'est totalement différent. C'est la fille de son frère, ils ont le même sang. La curiosité le prend malgré lui et il se met à se demander à quoi elle ressemble, de qui elle tient. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Dumbledore lui tend une photo.

Elle a les cheveux noirs des Black, pas de doute là-dessus. Ses yeux, gris-bleu, sont un mélange des Black et sûrement des Anderson. Ils brillent d'une lueur provocatrice, contredite par un sourire doux. Elle est un peu potelée, mais c'est une enfant adorable. La photo doit avoir été prise lors de ses onze ans.

-Quel âge a-t-elle? demande-t-il.

-Elle vient d'avoir quinze ans. Elle est dans la même année qu'Harry. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure élève, mais ses notes sont tout à fait convenables et elle excelle en Sortilège. Elle n'est pas spécialement sociable et se contente de son petit groupe d'amis. Je sais aussi que peu la connaisse comme Victoria Anderson de Gryffondor mais plus comme Vicky la langue acérée, sourit-il malicieusement.

Sirius acquiesce. C'est une Gryffondor, ce qui est déjà un bon début. Et mise à part pour sa « langue acéré », elle semble plus tenir du côté de sa mère.

-Elle est au courant? Demande Sirius.

-Pas exactement, marmonne Dumbledore. Oh, elle sait qui est son père et donc qui vous êtes mais elle ne sait pas que vous êtes au courant et que je compte organiser une rencontre.

-Pour quand?

-Le plus tôt possible. Nous irons chez elle avant la rentrée.

* * *

><p>Les apparences. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Victoria le sait, sa mère le lui a répété pendant des années avant de mourir. Elle l'a simplement interprété à sa manière. Ne jamais rien laissé paraitre, toujours être parfaite, sembler hors de porté des insultes, des coups, des autres en général. Être parfaite de l'extérieur même si l'intérieur représente l'imperfection elle-même, la fragilité elle-même, la blessure elle-même. Toujours être belle, toujours être souriante. Toujours être mieux que ce que l'on est vraiment. Donner toujours plus jusqu'à en mourir d'épuisement parce que c'est la seule façon d'exister vraiment. Il vaut mieux mourir en étant connue comme quelqu'un de trop dur que vivre comme quelqu'un de faible. Même si c'est un mensonge. Parce qu'au final, la seule personne à vraiment nous connaitre, c'est nous.<p>

Victoria cultive la perfection. La perfection du corps. Elle y travaille durement sans pour autant trouver un quelconque changement positif ou du réconfort. Les apparences sont importantes, c'est certain. Mais, parfois, Victoria a peur de se briser, de se répandre en mille morceaux sur le sol sans pouvoir se relever. Elle est faible et elle se hait pour ça.

Elle se regarde encore dans le miroir, espérant trouver quelque chose qui donnera tort au frère de sa défunte mère et de sa femme. Elle se regarde, combattant l'envie de regarder ailleurs, n'importe où mais pas dans ce miroir.

_Moche._

Il est vrai qu'elle est banale mais moche? Elle se sait pas, elle n'est peut-être pas très objective après tout alors qu'eux, si.

_Inutile._

_Grosse._

_Stupide._

Elle finit par se détourner du miroir, le cœur battant douloureusement, sentant cette éternelle boule dans sa gorge qui rend sa respiration difficile, voire impossible. Ses mains tremblent alors que sa cage thoracique est douloureuse. Elle jure avant d'attraper un sac en papier et de respirer dedans. Merlin, qu'elle hait son reflet, ils lui ont appris à le détester et aujourd'hui, se regarder est devenue une épreuve presque insurmontable. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, peut-être est-elle ce qu'ils disent. Il est vrai qu'elle n'est pas aussi jolie que sa mère, qu'elle n'est pas très intelligente et pas très douée en cours malgré toutes ces heures de travail acharné. Il est vrai également qu'elle n'est pas assez mince. Elle fait pourtant des efforts quotidiens. Mais certaines rondeurs restent malgré elle. Ses hanches son trop larges, son ventre pas assez plat. Elle déteste voir son corps qui lui rappelle qu'elle ne sera jamais comme sa mère.

Elle a d'ailleurs un rituel pour éviter de voir son corps. Dans la salle de bain, les volets sont tirés, la lumière éteinte et elle ne laisse qu'une faible lueur transparaitre dans la pièce, juste suffisante pour voir ce qu'elle fait mais assez faible pour ne pas se voir elle. Quand elle se coiffe, se maquille c'est toujours à cette faible lueur. C'est son rituel, si elle s'aperçoit dès le matin, elle ne supporte plus de sortir de sa chambre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Claire et Henry, ses tuteurs légaux depuis la mort de sa mère. Ils ne l'aiment pas et moins ils la voient, mieux ils se portent.

Victoria ne leur en veut même pas. On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer et ils font partis de ces gens qui en sont incapables, comme elle. Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensent, au fond.

Elle regarde l'heure. Il lui reste encore cinq petites minutes et elle pourra aller faire un tour. Sa respiration est redevenue normale, à son plus grand soulagement et elle songe que ces crises deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes.

Elle pense aussi à sa rentrée dans un peu moins d'un mois. Victoria, du haut de ses quinze ans, entre en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, au plus grand soulagement de ses tuteurs qui se voient débarrasser d'elle jusqu'aux vacances. Son chat, Snoopy, vient se frotter à ses jambes et elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Elle sait que c'est un nom de chien, mais quand elle a acheté ce chat avec ses poils blanc et noir, le nom est venu tout seul et est resté.

-Tout va bien aller, souffle-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas plus mal de partir d'ici, non?

Elle sait qu'elle cherche plus à se convaincre elle-même. Elle n'aime pas retourner à Poudlard car au moins, ici, elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle connait les heures exact auxquelles elle peut descendre en bas sans risquer de croiser qui que ce soit. Elle sait quand elle doit sortir de la maison pour être tranquille et quand revenir sans risquer de recevoir les remarques désagréables de sa « tante ». Mais à Poudlard, c'est différent. Certes, il y a ses amies: Lindsay, Élodie et Sam. Mais même elles ne réussissent pas à l'aider parce qu'elles ne comprennent pas, ne savent pas. Victoria a toujours tout gardé pour elle.

Personne n'est au courant de tous ces mensonges qui dirigent sa vie. Même pas ses amies. Surtout pas elles.

Elle sent les gens la dévisager en permanence, et elle déteste ça. Le fait de sentir ses regards la jugeant sans même la connaitre. Elle n'est pas gentille, du moins avec très peu de personnes. Et même avec Lindz, Élo ou Sam, il lui arrive d'être froide, mesquine. Surtout quand elles s'approchent trop près de ses secrets, de ce qu'elle cache tout au fond d'elle pour paraitre infaillible, intouchable. Pour paraitre tout simplement. Non, elle n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil et elle l'assume. Les autres savent à quoi s'attendre et se contente de la dévisager, de parler dans son dos mais elle s'en fout, au moins ils ne s'approchent pas.

Victoria a formé un mur autour d'elle, ne laissant à personne l'occasion de la toucher de quelques manières que ce soit. Enfin, c'est ce que les autres pensent, car leurs remarques sur elle sont comme de l'acide et la brûlent parfois si fort qu'elle voudrait disparaitre. Mais elle ne laisse rien paraitre, jamais. Elle est la reine des glaces dont le choixpeau a raté la répartition. Que fait-elle à Gryffondor cette fille? Elle est aussi froide qu'une Serpentard!

Elle-même s'est demandée pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée dans cette maison. Elle n'est pas courageuse, bien au contraire, alors à quoi a-t-il pensé, au nom de Merlin, pour l'envoyer là-bas? Elle s'était attendue à Poufsouffle, elle s'en serait contentée, de toute façon, personne à la maison ne l'aurait complimentée au sujet de la maison dans laquelle elle a été répartie. Mais non, on l'a envoyée à Gryffondor et encore aujourd'hui elle est plus que sceptique quant à ce choix même si elle s'y est faite. Elle regarde encore l'heure et soupire de soulagement en sortant de sa chambre, Snoopy sur ses talons.

Elle descend les escaliers sans bruit et sort dehors avec son chat sans croiser personne, comme d'habitude, Claire et Henry mangent à cette heure-ci. Elle a essayé de manger avec eux au début, mais les remarquent déplaisantes fusaient et ça a finit par l'agacer. De plus, elle évite de trop manger le soir sinon elle est malade.

Elle avance dans la rue déserte de Magnolia Crescent, sentant avec ravissement l'air frais lui caresser le visage. Snoopy la suit en trottinant à ses côtés, la devançant de temps en temps et s'arrêtant à chaque fois pour l'attendre. Ce chat est plus fidèle qu'un chien, de toute façon elle n'aime pas trop les chiens, excepté les petits peut-être. Mais les gros chiens encombrants, mise à part quand ils appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre, très peu pour elle. Snoopy lui suffit amplement. Bien qu'en cet instant, elle en doute très sincèrement.

En effet, le chat semble avoir senti quelque chose, car il arrête net et regarde autour de lui de ses yeux perçants. Il traverse subitement la rue, et sa maitresse le suit en l'appelant.

-Snoopy qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? S'exaspère-t-elle. Reviens ici maintenant, ce n'est pas drôle.

Il s'arrête devant un arbre à l'orée du bois alors qu'un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Victoria se fige et regarde, les yeux écarquillés, le grand chien noir qui fixe son chat.

-Snoopy, tu es suicidaire où quoi? S'exclame-t-elle alors que le chat fait un autre pas en avant vers le gros chien. Tu veux finir dans le ventre d'un sale sac à puces?

À peine a-t-elle fini sa phrase que les yeux sombres du chien se fixent sur elle et elle jurerait presque qu'elle l'a vexé. Merlin, elle devient folle. Elle se penche doucement vers son chat et le prend dans ses bras alors qu'il siffle de mécontentement, mais elle n'y prête pas attention, fixant toujours le chien qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil et continue de la regarder avec intérêt.

Une fois son chat récupéré, elle part à toute vitesse chez elle. Décidément, elle n'aime pas du tout les gros chiens. Elle rentre chez elle et a le malheur de se retrouver face à son oncle.

-Où étais-tu encore? L'agresse-t-il. En pleine nuit!

-Il n'est même pas huit heures, proteste-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, fulmine-t-il alors qu'elle se mord la langue pour se forcer à se taire. Toujours a essayé de te faire remarquer. Soit, monte te coucher et que je ne te vois plus.

Elle ne répond pas et monte dans sa chambre où elle se jette dans son lit, retenant ses larmes avec fureur. Sa mère lui manque, sa tendresse et son amour aussi. La seule famille qui lui reste la méprise et la rabaisse dés qu'elle le peut. Pourtant elle n'a jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier un tel mépris. Elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion puisqu'elle les évite depuis des années maintenant. Elle ne va tout de même pas s'excuser d'exister?

Mais quand une personne vous déteste au premier regard, parfois même avant de vous avoir rencontré, que pouvez-vous y faire? Victoria se contente de supporter. Au départ, dans sa tête fragile, elle se disait qu'elle ne faisait pas assez d'effort, qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille plus, qu'elle s'embellisse, maigrisse encore. Qu'il fallait qu'elle les rende fière. Et finalement, elle a compris. Il n'y a rien à attendre d'eux. Ils ne seront jamais fiers ou affectueux, alors elle a cessé d'essayer pour eux mais pas pour elle.

Car, malgré sa résistance, son oncle et sa tante ont réussi à l'influencer et à la blesser au plus profond d'elle-même. Que nous restent-ils quand nous perdons notre estime de soi? Quand nous nous haïssons en silence?

Elle ne remarque même pas qu'elle n'a pas dîné ce soir. Elle ne remarque pas non plus que ce simple fait débute une descente aux enfers dont elle ne ressortira pas indemne…si elle en sort. Parce que rien n'a d'importance si ce n'est ce contrôle qu'elle veut garder sur sa vie, si ce n'est cette perfection extérieure qu'elle vise au-delà de tout.

Elle essaie de dormir sans y parvenir, elle entend ses tortionnaires verrouiller sa porte avant de rejoindre leur chambre quand elle se lève. Ils peuvent se montrer très naïfs parfois. Comme si une porte verrouillée pouvait l'empêcher de sortir. Elle se lève sous le regard perçant de Snoopy et se change rapidement. Elle prend son sac et ouvre la fenêtre silencieusement. Elle sent toujours le regard de son chat et elle a l'impression qu'il l'accuse.

-Je ne vais rien faire de mal, assure-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle sait que ses paroles sont fausses, elle sait que si elle sort aujourd'hui, il se passera quelque chose. Elle sort souvent le soir, elle va au parc pour enfant et s'assied simplement sur la balançoire. Mais elle sent qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose sera différent. Cette certitude ne l'empêche pas de passer le rebord de la fenêtre et de descendre. Elle atterrit en bas sans un bruit et marche dans la nuit en direction du parc, le seul endroit qu'elle aime dans ce quartier paumé.

Elle s'assied comme d'habitude et profite du calme. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle se dit que son impression était fausse et que ce sera une soirée comme les autres. Mais au bout de vingt minutes, une bande de garçons arrive et elle se fige. Elle déteste être seule face à des gens qu'elle ne connait pas.

Elle se lève, prête à partir mais un des garçons la retient.

-Hé, la hèle-t-il avec un sourire aimable. Ne t'enfouis pas comme ça, on ne va pas te manger.

-Moi je ne dis pas non, s'esclaffe un autre en jaugeant Victoria du regard et elle rougit sans pourvoir s'en empêcher.

Les deux derniers lève les yeux au ciel et boit chacun à une bouteille différente. Le premier lui sourit toujours gentiment et elle se détend. Le compliment silencieux de l'autre garçon y est aussi pour beaucoup. On ne lui en a jamais fait et pourtant, sans oser l'avouer, elle en rêvait. Elle a toujours voulu plaire mais elle pensait que cette faiblesse avait disparu. Il faut croire qu'elle n'est pas entièrement partie à en juger par son rougissement stupide.

-Moi c'est David, s'exclame joyeusement celui au sourire gentil qui l'a mise en confiance en s'asseyant sur la balançoire à ses cotés. Le gros nigaud c'est Éric et les soulards, ce sont Lucas et Dan.

-Victoria, elle répond simplement.

-Quel prénom sérieux, grimace Éric. Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Vicky?

Vicky. Les seules personnes ayant obtenu le droit de l'appeler comme ça sont ses amies. Sa mère l'appelait Vic, Tory ou sa victoire. Elle pince les lèvres. Elle n'est pas habituée à être sociable -ou plutôt gentille- avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas mais… sans comprendre pourquoi -ou plutôt en sachant exactement pourquoi- elle a envie d'obtenir leur approbation. Ils sont plus vieux et ce sont des garçons. Appeler ça les hormones si vous voulez. Le fait est qu'elle sourit pour la première fois de toute ses vacances et répond presque -il ne faut pas exagérer- gentiment.

-Si tu veux.

-Cool, s'exclame-t-il joyeusement avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Tu veux boire?

-Tu l'as vue il y a cinq minutes et tu tentes déjà de la faire sombrer dans la dépravation, soupire David avec un faux air désespéré avant se tourner vers elle et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Compte sur moi pour te protéger.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça, réplique-t-elle en haussant un sourcil hautain.

Les « soulards » éclatent de rire, accompagné par Éric alors que David lui sourit de manière taquine. Elle attrape alors la bouteille et la porte à ses lèvres tout en sachant que boire avec si peu de nourriture dans l'estomac est une mauvaise idée.

Elle aurait peut-être dû rester à la maison aujourd'hui…

_Tu vois, à cette époque, je pense que j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour me sentir importante pour quelqu'un. Même l'espace d'une minute, d'une heure. Ce besoin de représenter quelque chose m'a toujours dominée sans que je n'arrive à l'arrêter. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Je n'ai jamais eu ta force, VOTRE force. Je ne suis que moi, Victoria. Celle qui, malgré les apparences, dépend de ce que pense les autres aussi sûrement qu'ils dépendent de l'air pour vivre. Jusqu'à vous. Jusqu'à toi..._

_Encore aujourd'hui, je t'appelle. Est-ce que tu m'entends? _

* * *

><p>Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je suis assez stressée, j'espère que ça vous a plu...<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

**Je vous mets déjà le deuxième chapitre en espérant que vous aimerez. Il est court mais je préfère commencer doucement, le temps de m'habituer aux "nouveaux" personnages**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Un grand merci à Kalisca pour sa correction ;)**

**Je vous souhaite de bonne fête à tous.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2.**

Le professeur regarde la maison face à lui avant de se tourner vers le grand chien noir à ses côtés.

-Nous y sommes, affirme-t-il.

Il s'avance ensuite et appuie sur l'objet que les moldus appellent « sonnette ». Ils n'attendent pas longtemps avant qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années n'ouvre la porte. Il regarde Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils et une grimace prend place sur son visage.

-On était pourtant d'accord pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voyait quand vous m'avez refilé la gamine, non? Demande-t-il en se renfrognant.

-Vous avez exactement la réaction que j'attendais de vous Henry, s'enthousiasme le directeur. Pouvons-nous entrer?

Henry regarde le chien qui entre sans attendre et soupire avant de marmonner:

-Comme si j'avais le choix. La dernière fois que j'ai refusé, je vous ai retrouvé dans mon salon à peine la porte fermée.

Il cède le passage, grimaçant à la vue du chien, et les emmène au salon.

-Bon, reprend-t-il sans s'assoir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Nous aimerions parler à Victoria, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

L'homme regarde encore le chien à la mention du « nous » et grimace. Ce vieux est vraiment fou.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre sa rentrée ? Grommèle-t-il en tournant les talons pour aller la chercher.

Il a beau faire le fier, le vieux fou lui fiche les jetons, alors plus vite il accède à la demande, plus vite il partira.

Dans le salon, Sirius profite de l'absence d'Henry pour reprendre forme humaine.

-Quel homme sympathique, raille-t-il. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

-Oui, cette famille ressemble beaucoup à celle d'Harry, acquiesce Albus. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que Victoria a plus été touchée par le manque d'amour de sa famille qu'Harry.

-Et ça vous étonne? Marmonne Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un miracle qu'Harry s'en soit sorti sans séquelle.

Sirius a beau respecter le directeur, il n'en reste pas moins que celui-ci prend parfois des décisions pour des raisons pratiques sans penser à toutes les conséquences.

Albus s'apprête à répondre lorsqu'Henry arrive avec un air renfrogné.

-Cette peste est sortie par la fenêtre, annonce-t-il en levant les yeux ciel. Cette gosse est décidément irrécupérable.

Il se fige ensuite en regardant l'homme qui n'était pas là quand il est parti avant de se tourner avec rage vers le directeur de Poudlard.

-En plus vous vous permettez de faire entrer des étrangers à l'air louche sous mon toit, éructe-t-il.

-Oh mais il était avec moi quand je suis arrivé, assure Albus.

-La seule chose que vous aviez avec vous, c'est ce clébard…

Il se fige, regarde Dumbledore, Sirius, Dumbledore, Sirius,… avec une expression tellement hébété et stupide que Sirius ricane.

-Eh oui, réplique-t-il.

-Nous allons l'attendre ici, intervient le directeur avec une diplomatie qui irrite un peu son compagnon -il aurait bien voulu discuter encore un peu avec ce Henry.

-Et moi, je veux que vous sortiez de chez moi, s'exclame-t-il. Ça ne vous dérange peut-être pas de venir déranger les gens aussi tôt le matin, mais ma femme dort et je doute qu'elle apprécie de trouver des…gens comme vous dans son salon à son réveil! Surtout avec un monstre qui se change en chien…

-C'est un animagus, intervient une voix à l'entrée.

-Peu importe comment ça s'appelle, s'emporte Henry. Où étais-tu donc?

Victoria soupire mais ne répond rien. Elle ne se rebelle pas souvent contre lui mais quand elle décide que ce n'est le jour de s'en prendre à elle, son oncle n'insiste pas. Nonobstant, le regard de la jeune fille est assez explicite pour qu'il comprenne qu'il perdra plus qu'il n'y gagnera en l'énervant. Qui sait de quoi sont capables ces monstres.

Il s'en va donc, laissant sa nièce avec les deux fous.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salue Victoria le vieil homme avec indifférence en évitant de hocher la tête trop fortement -vive la gueule de bois.

-Bonjour Victoria, répond-t-il en lui souriant chaleureusement. Veux-tu t'assoir avec nous? Nous avons à parler.

Victoria se retient de rétorquer que, vu sa présence ici, c'est assez évident et s'assied en jetant un œil à l'homme qui l'accompagne et qui n'arrête pas de la fixer depuis son arrivée.

-Tu dois l'avoir reconnu, mais je te présente Sirius Black, dit Albus en suivant le regard de la fille.

-Vous vous baladez souvent avec de gens considérés comme des criminels ? Raille-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Bien qu'apparemment, ce ne soit pas un problème, rajoute-t-elle pensivement en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte prise par son oncle.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, il s'agit de ton oncle du côté de ton père.

Sirius n'a pas arrêté de la regarder depuis son arrivée. Elle ne ressemble plus beaucoup à l'enfant de la photo. Premièrement, les rondeurs d'enfants semblent avoir disparu, ses traits se sont affinés et elle semble plus froide. Mais on ne peut lui en vouloir, songe-t-il. Après avoir vu ce Henry avec lequel elle doit vivre, il comprend qu'elle ne soit pas chaleureuse avec ceux qui l'entourent et encore moins avec les étrangers. Mais ce qui l'interpelle c'est sa tête qui ne laisse nul doute quant à ce qu'elle a fait -ou bu- cette nuit.

-Je suppose qu'on ne vous a rien proposés, soupire-t-elle, le ramenant à la réalité. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

-Je ne dirais pas non à un petit Whisky pur feu, intervient pour la première fois Sirius.

Victoria tourne vers lui un regard blasé.

-Vous avez vu mon oncle? Interroge-t-elle. Il a une tête à avoir des produits sorciers?

Sirius grimace. Oui, pas de doute que son oncle ne doit pas s'embarrasser d'objets sorciers chez lui.

-Et il est bien trop tôt pour boire, le sermonne Albus. Bien, Victoria nous sommes ici car nous avons ouvert une lettre de ta mère hier.

-Moi qui pensais qu'on avait généralement des difficultés avec la correspondance une fois de l'autre côté, rétorque-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius sourit. Décidément, il croit qu'il va vraiment apprécier cette gosse. Elle lui rappelle son frère lorsqu'ils s'entendaient encore.

-Il s'agit d'une lettre qu'elle adressait à Sirius Black, elle l'a écrite peu de temps avant de mourir, explique le directeur.

Victoria reste silencieuse et hoche simplement la tête alors que son cœur se serre. Sa mère a pris le temps d'écrire à un mec en prison alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort, mais n'a jamais pris le temps de laisser une marque d'affection pour sa propre fille. Quand elle a commencé à être vraiment malade, elle a même interdit l'accès de sa chambre à celle-ci.

-Voudrais-tu la lire? Demande Albus avec douceur, semblant conscient de ses pensées en lui tendant la lettre.

Elle hésite un moment, ayant peur de lire quelque chose qui lui fera du mal mais, finalement, la curiosité l'emporte et elle s'en empare. Elle la parcoure rapidement en pinçant les lèvres. Sa mère écrit qu'elle l'aime. Alors pourquoi s'est-elle laissée mourir? Elle veut que Sirius Black prenne soin d'elle? Son « sixième sens » aurait peut-être dû l'avertir que s'il sortait d'Azkaban, c'était en tant que fugitif. Comment fera-il pour prendre soin d'elle en devant se cacher?

Elle a rictus amer en lisant que son nom de famille est un danger social assuré et elle se dit qu'encore une fois, sa mère s'est trompée. Ce n'est pas son nom mais elle-même qui est un danger social.

-Je vois, répond-t-elle simplement en posant la lettre sur la table.

Elle essaie de rester impassible mais l'amertume et la douleur se lisent dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-Par contre ça n'explique pas qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici, continue-t-elle en montrant Sirius du menton. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait honorer les dernières volontés de ma mère, si?

-Et bien, nous avons trouvé une solution, commence Dumbledore avant que Sirius ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Officiellement, tu vivras toujours ici mais, officieusement, tu vivras chez ton oncle.

Victoria fronce les sourcils. Elle n'est pas sûre que cette situation l'arrange. Non pas qu'elle répugne à l'idée de partir de chez son oncle -elle comptait le faire le jour de ses dix-huit ans- mais, elle ne se voit pas habiter chez un étranger, anciennement détenu à Azkaban et toujours recherché pour trahison ou elle ne sait plus trop quoi exactement.

-Évidemment, tout dépend de ce que toi tu veux, la rassure son oncle. Alors, qu'en penses-tu? Demande-t-il devant son silence.

_Oh, j'ai le droit de donner mon avis, vous êtes sûre?_ A-t-elle envie de dire mais, elle s'abstient parce qu'il ne mérite pas vraiment qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur lui. Elle réfléchit rapidement. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici, non? Dans le pire des cas ce sera pareil et elle reviendra à son point de départ sans avoir fait la bêtise d'y croire. Il lui suffit de ne pas laisser l'espoir de quelque chose de meilleur l'envahir et tout ira bien.

Elle soupire et se lève.

-Je vais faire mes valises, dit-elle seulement.

Sirius la regarde sortir de la pièce. Quelle fille étrange.

Un cri étranglé le sort de ses pensées et son regard rencontre une femme à la mine effrayée. Elle les regarde l'un après l'autre et la colère semble prendre le pas sur sa peur. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et hurle:

-HENRYYYYYY!


	4. Chapter 3

__**Coucou, je reviens enfin avec le nouveau chapitre mais comme il est plus long, je suis pardonnée, hein? Il a duré longtemps parce qu'il n'est pas très satisfaisant de mon point de vue mais, il "entame" l'histoire avec l'arrivée de Victoria dans l'antre de l'Ordre du Phénix ;) Le début est un peu spéciale puisqu'il part assez loin dans le futur sans pour autant trop en révéler ^^**

**Un grand merci à Agrond (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^) et Lilithu (J'espère que ce chapitre tu plaira, encore merci pour ta review).**

**Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favoris même si un petit mot fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et enfin, merci à ma bêta, Kalisca, pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 3.**_

-Qu'avez-vous ressenti à l'idée de vivre chez votre oncle?

-Rien.

-Vraiment?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Ça ne va pas changer grand-chose à la situation de savoir ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, si?

- Croyez-le ou non, ça pourrait effectivement nous aider à avancer.

-Qui vous dit que j'en ai envie?

-Vous êtes là.

-Parce qu'on m'y a forcée.

-Vous êtes majeure Victoria. Vous auriez pu sortir d'ici rapidement et ne plus jamais y revenir.

-…

-Alors?

-J'ai eu peur.

-De quoi?

-D'espérer que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. D'espérer être… aimée, je suppose, mais surtout d'aimer.

-Vous n'aviez jamais aimé avant lui?

-Je dois vraiment répondre à ça?

-À vous de voir.

-…Non. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Et il est la dernière personne dont j'aurais imaginé tomber amoureuse.

-Vous l'avez rencontré chez votre oncle?

-Oui et non.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, nous étions dans la même maison à l'école, même si pas de la même année, et il était du genre à se faire remarquer alors, d'un côté je le connaissais déjà. On ne s'était toutefois jamais vraiment parlé.

-Le regrettez-vous? Regrettez-vous que votre relation ait évoluée de cette manière?

* * *

><p><em>Au fond, je ne voulais pas vraiment me sortir de mon tourment. J'avais beau essayer, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir me renfoncer. Et je le laissais faire sans même me battre parce que, si je m'étais battue, la chute aurait été plus dure encore. Alors ne m'en veux pas de ne pas me battre aujourd'hui. Je ne veux simplement pas avoir plus mal qu'en ce moment.<em>

* * *

><p>Victoria regarde autour d'elle, encore étourdie par le transplanage. Le hall de ce manoir est vraiment sombre.<p>

-Oui, j'essaie de refaire la déco, réplique Sirius en voyant son regard.

Elle lui fait un sourire forcé pas du tout convaincant et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection. Dumbledore est parti assez rapidement, la laissant seule avec une personne qu'elle ne connait pas et qui prétend être son oncle. Bon, d'accord, elle sait qu'il est réellement son oncle, mais elle n'arrive pas à voir les choses ainsi, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit par le slip à carreaux de Merlin.

Elle a pris ces affaires -peu nombreuses- assez rapidement ainsi que son chat. Elle a entendu Clair hurler à la mort d'en bas et s'est dépêchée de descendre. Quand sa tante l'a vue, ses bagages à la main, son expression s'est durcie alors qu'une lueur de soulagement est passée dans ses yeux.

-Enfin, a-t-elle soupiré avant de s'en aller sous le regard blasé de Victoria, impassible de son directeur et choqué de Sirius.

Elle a haussé les épaules et les a invités à prendre la sortie. Une fois dehors, Sirius s'est changé en chien, faisant siffler son chat, et Dumbledore les a fait transplaner sur le palier du square Grimmaurd et lui a fait lire un papier disant « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres » avant de partir comme il est venu, les laissant seul, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Victoria attend que tombe le masque, qu'il devienne méchant et ricane mais rien. Il est comme d'habitude, il regarde juste son chat comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

Il y a un fracas dans la cuisine et elle sursaute alors que Sirius soupire.

-Molly Weasley, explique-t-il.

-La mère de la fratrie Weasley? Demande-t-elle.

-Tu les connais?

-Ils ont envahi Poudlard il y a déjà des années. Difficile de les manquer.

-Oui, je suppose, rit-il. Je te montre ta chambre.

Ils montent les escaliers et il lui ouvre la première porte. La chambre fait, selon Victoria, honneur à toute la maison. Sombre, humide. Paradoxalement, elle l'adore. Cette chambre lui ressemble un peu. C'est son « elle intérieur ». Elle sourit face à cette remarque débile de pré-philosophe et dépose ses sacs ainsi que Snoopy qui continue de râler contre son oncle. Dés qu'elle obtempère, il file se cacher derrière une armoire en sifflant.

-Ce chat est pire que Pattenrond à ses débuts ici, marmonne Sirius.

-Qui?

-Le chat d'Hermione Granger.

-C'est quoi exactement ici? Un repère des élèves de Gryffondor?

Sirius la regarde. Il pourrait presque croire à son attitude décontracter, mais ses mains serrées en poing au point de faire blanchir ses articulations la trahissent. Elle est terrorisée au fond, il le sait et passera donc les sarcasmes Serpentardesque. Reste à voir si les autres feront pareil. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à expliquer le comment du pourquoi à toute la maisonnée.

-Je te laisse t'installer, réplique-t-il alors qu'elle le fixe en silence, le mettant mal à l'aise -c'est comme se faire passer au rayon X. Descends quand tu as fini.

Elle ne répond rien et ouvre un sac alors qu'il sort en soupirant. Pas de doute, les problèmes de communication ne vont pas être faciles à gérer.

Dès qu'il est sorti, Victoria lâche son sac et s'assied sur le lit. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté déjà? Ah oui, parce que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant. Snoopy la rejoint dans un miaulement plaintif.

-Ça va aller mon gros, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Ça peut être sympa.

Elle ne sait pas qui elle essaie de convaincre exactement. Elle, ou son chat?

Elle soupire et range ses affaires. Victoria repense à sa soirée d'hier. Elle s'est amusée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Victoria s'est sentie…normale. Ils n'ont rien fait d'extraordinaire. Juste rire et discuter -bien qu'elle n'ait pas dit grand-chose. Ils ont été gentils et elle a laissé tomber le masque juste pour cette fois.

Elle remarque un miroir dans la chambre et grimace avant de le couvrir. Elle sort ensuite sa balance de son sac avec son mètre ruban -hors de question de s'en séparer- et va les poser dans un coin de sa salle de bains. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle change d'habitat qu'elle ne doit plus continuer son régime. Elle sort ensuite ses cigarettes -sale habitude qui la calme malgré elle- et en allume une avant de descendre. Elle croise un elfe qui lui lance un regard mauvais et part dans le sens inverse en marmonnant des insultes_. Et bien, c'est un accueil pour le moins chaleureux_, pense-t-elle, un sourcil haussé.

Elle passe devant des rideaux semblant avoir été mangés par des mites et grimace. « Oui, j'essaie de refaire la déco », a-t-il dit. Il devrait commencer par ça.

-Ah, tu dois être Victoria.

La concernée se retourne pour se retrouver face à une femme d'un certain âge, les cheveux roux, ronde et à l'air tellement maternelle que Victoria en a légèrement la nausée. Elle lui fait un sourire crispé en acquiesçant et la femme qui doit être la mère Weasley lui répond par un grand sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer avec elle.

-Tout le monde t'attend, lui dit-elle à voix basse en lançant un regard craintif aux rideaux pourris.

Ils arrivent dans ce qui semble être la cuisine.

-Je m'étonne encore qu'une fille comme Victoria Anderson puisse être ta fille, Black, fait une voix froide et railleuse.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue, le salue Victoria avec un sourire en coin, s'attirant ainsi tout les regards et empêchant Sirius de rétorquer.

-Tu es là, constate-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement en s'approchant. Alors, tu connais sûrement déjà Harry, Hermione et Ron?

-De vue, acquiesce-t-elle en leur faisant un signe de tête poli alors qu'ils la regardent avec un air encore ébahi.

-Tu connais aussi Fred et George, fait-il pour lui-même. Ainsi que Servilus…

Victoria faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et lance un regard hébété à son professeur de potions qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de partir sans saluer personne.

-Donc, voici Molly Weasley, continue-t-il en montrant la femme ronde et souriante qui l'a amenée. Et son mari Arthur. Là, c'est Nymphadora Tonks, ma cousine.

La femme a les cheveux rose bonbon et un sourire éclatant. En fait, toute autre personne que Victoria l'aurait adorée au premier regard. Mais voilà, c'est Victoria et il lui faut plus qu'un visage attendrissant et un sourire bienveillant pour s'attirer sa sympathie.

-Et tu connais…

-Le professeur Lupin, termine-t-elle avec -une fois n'est pas coutume- un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-Ancien professeur, la corrige-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je dois dire que vos épouvantards ne me manquent pas plus que ça, raille-t-elle. Mais le reste, c'est une autre histoire. Qui eut crû qu'il était si difficile de trouver un professeur de DCFM digne de ce nom?

Il lui sourit simplement en secouant la tête. Il la connait bien. Autant qu'on puisse connaitre Victoria Anderson, s'entend, car elle garde toujours un mur autour d'elle qui empêche quiconque de pénétrer trop profondément dans ses secrets. Mais, il a réussi à lui parler plusieurs fois et il l'a appréciée.

-Tu verras sûrement d'autres personnes aux cours des prochains jours, enchaine son oncle. Après tout, tu es dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Dans quoi? Demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as sans doute entendu parler du retour de Voldemort, intervient Lupin et Victoria jette un regard à Potter qui se tortille mal à l'aise. Et bien, l'Ordre -qui existait déjà avant sa chute- est composé de personnes combattant contre lui.

-Et vous appelez ça L'ordre du _Phénix_? Demande-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à cette remarque et se regardent comme s'ils se demandaient quoi répondre. Harry, quant à lui, est plutôt soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas fait de remarque sur lui.

-Il y a un souci avec le nom? Dit Sirius.

-Non, le contredit-elle. C'est…mignon.

Mignon? Sirius se demande un instant si elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Après tout, le nom de l'ordre ne doit pas attendrir, ils ne sont pas une maison organisant des gouter d'anniversaire pour les enfants. Ils combattent Voldemort, bon sang. Enfin, les autres plus que lui mais c'est une autre histoire.

Il y a un silence alors que Victoria redevient le centre d'attention quasi général. Harry la fixe en se demandant comment il a pu passer à côté d'une fille de la même maison et de la même année que lui pendant plus de quatre ans. Et il se demande aussi pourquoi elle a l'autorisation d'habiter avec Sirius alors qu'il doit encore supporter les Dursley, avant de se rappeler cette histoire de protection.

Ron se demande comment une fille avec un tel air de pimbêche peut faire partie de leur maison même s'il trouve qu'elle semble moins « fermée » qu'à Poudlard. Et il apprécie le fait qu'elle n'ait pas sorti de réflexion sur son meilleur ami comme la Gazette du sorcier.

Hermione, quant à elle, se demande comment elle n'a pas pu voir la ressemblance entre elle et Sirius il y a deux ans même si le fait d'avoir été presque rembarrée par elle en première année l'a dissuadée de lui reparler un jour.

Fred, lui, remarque qu'elle a changé pendant les vacances, elle a perdu pas mal de poids selon lui et elle est bien mieux comme ça. Il l'a toujours trouvée mignonne, mais il ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention que ça. Aujourd'hui, il a l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Son jumeau se contente d'observer Fred baver sur la nouvelle présence féminine. Il la regardait déjà parfois mais là, c'est limite indécent, surtout devant son oncle. Merlin, son jumeau est un vrai obsédé quand il s'y met.

Ginny se dit qu'elle a vraiment la classe avec ses habits un peu rock, son vernis presque noir, ses cheveux décoiffés et sa cigarette à la main.

Quant à Molly Weasley qui n'a pas quitté la dite main du regard…

-Victoria chérie, intervient-elle. Tu ne pense pas que tu pourrais…

Elle fait un signe équivoque en direction de la cigarette de la jeune fille qui hausse un sourcil.

-Je suis désolée, sourit-elle faussement. J'ignorais que l'on était chez vous.

Elle éteint son relaxant alors que la mère Weasley rougit fortement en se raclant la gorge et que les autres tentent de cacher leur sourire. Évidemment, elle sait très bien qu'elle est chez Sirius et sa remarque était un peu mesquine, mais c'était aussi une façon gentille de la remettre à sa place. Elle a toujours détesté qu'on lui dise quoi faire et elle ne compte plus se laisser faire sans broncher maintenant qu'elle est libérée du frère de sa mère. De plus, celui qu'elle permettra de l'appeler chérie n'est pas encore né!

-Bon, si nous dinions, se reprend Molly.

Ils se dirigent tous vers la table mais Victoria ne bouge pas. Sirius lui lance un regard interrogateur. Le cerveau de Victoria travaille à toute vitesse avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je préférerais me familiariser avec la maison.

-D'accord, sourit-il. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de sur quoi tu pourrais tomber.

Elle lui fait un léger sourire avant de partir.

-Elle ne vient pas manger? Demande Molly quand Sirius rejoint la table seul.

-Je crois qu'elle a besoin de s'habituer un peu à tout ça, répond-t-il simplement.

Harry acquiesce. Il sait qu'on peut se sentir mal à l'aise devant une famille si nombreuse et unie quand on en quitte une comme celle qu'elle a quittée.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, soupire la mère Weasley. Cette pauvre enfant… elle n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile. Mais je persiste à dire qu'elle ne devrait pas toucher à ces objets moldus qui dégagent tant de fumée.

-Ce sont des cigarettes maman, soupire Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, eh bien quel que soit leur nom, je t'interdis d'y toucher Ginevra, ordonne sa mère en lui lançant un regard noir. Maintenant, mangez.

Victoria reste figée devant la tapisserie. Devant elle, se trouve l'arbre généalogique de la fabuleuse famille Black -notez l'ironie, elle sait que plus de la moitié à virer dingo. Et surtout, la photo de son père. Il semble si jeune, si…innocent. Qui aurait cru qu'il ait adhéré aux folies d'un psychopathe dans sa jeunesse avant de se rétracter pour l'amour d'une femme dans cette même jeunesse? Il n'a pas vécu longtemps, il est mort alors que sa mère était toujours enceinte d'elle. Véronika a dit à sa fille que c'est l'annonce de cette grossesse qui a décidé son mari à agir. Victoria a toujours su que, quelque part et même inconsciemment, sa mère lui en voulait un peu. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment fait sentir mais, quelque fois, lors de ses derniers mois de vie, Victoria sentait le regard de sa mère, un regard chargé de regret et de mélancolie. Oui, sa mère regrettait sûrement un peu sa naissance puisqu'elle a précipité la mort de son aimé.

Le nom de sa mère n'apparait pas mais, elle n'en est pas surprise. Après tout, sa mère était une sang impure, alors pourquoi apparaitrait-elle? Ses parents se sont d'ailleurs mariés chez les moldus. Un mariage sorcier aurait directement fait apparaitre son nom sur l'arbre et aurait révélé leur relation secrète au grand jour. Et malgré tout l'amour que son père portait à sa mère, il n'a pas su accepter d'être renié par sa famille. Une famille dont il avait toujours cherché l'approbation et les encouragements, faute d'amour. Il ne s'est décidé qu'en apprenant qu'il allait être père. Peut-être est-ce ça qui l'a réveillé totalement. Il n'avait pas de camp précis au fond, il était juste du côté de sa femme. Il prenait ses décisions en fonction d'elle et de l'enfant à naitre. Ce n'est pas qu'il a cessé d'adhérer aux idées de sa famille -ça n'avait jamais été le cas puisqu'il a épousé sa mère- ni qu'il voulait luter du côté de la « lumière ». Il voulait juste vivre en paix avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Victoria ne sait combien de temps elle reste à contempler ce nom, ces dates qui lui envoient tellement d'émotions indésirables.

-J'ai été surpris, tu sais?

Elle sursaute pour se trouve face à son oncle qui fixe le point qu'elle vient de quitter du regard.

-J'ai toujours cru que mon frère était un fidèle mangemort qui s'était dégonflé à la fin, explique-t-il. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas?

Victoria secoue simplement la tête en reportant son attention sur le nom de son père.

-Il aimait ta mère et ta naissance a simplement aidé à le décider dans le choix qu'il aurait fini par faire, continue-t-il comme pour lui-même. Il a été si stupide de s'accrocher à l'estime que pouvait lui porter mère. Mais, je me dis aussi que si je ne l'avais pas renié à son entrée à Serpentard, si j'avais plus combattu pour le ramener vers nous, il n'aurait pas fini comme ça.

Victoria ne dit toujours rien. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Elle pense aussi que le fait de se faire juger comme une tare par son frère à cause de sa maison, n'a pas aidé à le détourner de ce chemin tracé d'avance pour lui.

Sirius la regarde. Le visage impassible, elle contemple les vestiges de la famille Black, mais surtout de son père. Il ne doit pas lui rester beaucoup de lui, elle ne l'a même pas connu. Et pourtant, elle ne semble ressentir rien de particulier. Elle est fermée, hermétique. Et elle ne parle pas. Il aurait cru qu'elle poserait des questions, mais elle ne demande rien comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son père mais plutôt d'un personnage historique dont elle est obligée de suivre le cours. Fille étrange et pourtant attachante.

Sirius ne sait pas si c'est le fait qu'elle soit le dernier membre de sa famille normal après Tonks qui lui fait cet effet ou si c'est elle. Le fait est qu'il tient déjà un peu à elle, même s'il ne la comprend pas. Elle ne semble s'intéresser à rien que ce soit la guerre à venir ou sa famille et pourtant, il sait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressent des choses qu'elle se contente de garder, d'empêcher de sortir. Et ça l'intrigue.

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, pas vrai? Demande-t-il finalement.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de parler pour ne rien dire, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, j'imagine que je suis devenu bavard à cause de toutes ces années enfermé sans prononcé un mot, sourit-il.

Il voit comme de la compassion passer dans ces yeux si semblables aux siens, mais c'est si furtif et rapide qu'il ne peut en jurer.

-Je vais te laisser, reprend-t-il. Il y a assez de jeunes dans cette maison pour que tu ne traines avec moi.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux alors que Victoria se fige sous le contact, et il s'en va. Victoria grimace, elle déteste les contacts physiques depuis toujours. Et même si le contact de son oncle la gêne moins que celui des autres, ça reste étrange.

Elle sent un regard sur elle et se tourne pour en trouver la source. Elle se retrouve devant l'elfe de maison qui la fixe avec des yeux remplis d'émerveillement. Victoria reste perplexe. Voilà qui change bien du regard méprisant à son arrivée.

-La maitresse est la fille du grand maitre Regulus? L'interroge-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

-Heu…oui, répond-t-elle bêtement.

L'elfe s'incline au point que son nez touche le sol et Victoria se demande si c'est une grande blague et s'il va bientôt se relever pour l'insulter.

-Veuillez excuser Kreatur maitresse, couine-t-il. Kreatur ne savait pas, si Kreatur avait su, il aurait accueilli la maitresse avec tout le respect qui lui est dû.

-Ha oui? S'étonne-t-elle. Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas une sang pure?

-Le sang de la maitresse ne concerne pas Kreatur. La seule chose importante pour Kreatur est que la maitresse est la fille du grand et généreux maitre Regulus.

Victoria continue de le regarder sans bien savoir quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors comme ça, cet elfe adorait son père et reporte sa loyauté sur elle? Elle n'est pas sûre d'aimer ça.

-Si la maitresse a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Kreatur le lui donnera avec le plus grand des plaisirs. La maitresse ne doit pas hésiter à demander à Kreatur tout ce qu'elle veut.

-Eh bien…merci, répond-t-elle avec hésitation. Tu…peux retourner à tes occupations.

Il n'en attend pas plus. Il s'incline de nouveau et repart avec un pas qui semble plus guilleret que d'habitude à la brune qui reste encore sous le choc de la confrontation.

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au nom de son père et monte dans sa chambre sans croiser personne. Elle retire ses chaussures et se couche sur son lit, entrant ainsi dans la contemplation du plafond et faisant le vide dans sa tête.

Elle est sortie de son activité par un coup à la porte. Elle ne répond pas mais, la personne n'attend pas de réponse puisqu'elle entre. C'est Weasley fille. La brune lève un sourcil étonné, se demandant de ce que lui veux Ginny.

-Salut, entame Weasley avant de grimacer devant le manque de réponse. Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Je peux m'assoir avec toi?

Vitoria hausse les épaules et la jeune rousse semble reprendre confiance en elle puisqu'elle sourit et la rejoint en sautillant.

-Qui aurait cru que tu atterrirais ici? S'enthousiasme-t-elle. Tu dois te sentir un peu dépaysée, non? Et tu dois te poser des tas de question, pas vrai? Je te comprends, moi aussi je m'en suis posée et pourtant j'en savais déjà plus que toi. Et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à me les poser, d'accord? Et ne fais pas attention à ma mère, elle est toujours comme ça, mais elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais? Et je devrais arrêter de parler parce que je n'ai plus de souffle, termine-t-elle en souriant.

Victoria la regarde avec de gros yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était humainement possible de parler autant sans respirer. Cette fille fait un peu peur. Elle est pire que Sam, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru.

-Wouah, souffle-t-elle. Tu parles beaucoup trop pour moi.

-Je suis la bavarde de la famille, sourit la rousse sans se vexer.

Victoria se contente d'acquiescer. _Je n'en doute pas_, pense-t-elle. Elle a déjà eu un aperçu des capacités oratoires de cette fille à l'école, mais n'y a jamais vraiment prêter attention. Elle ne prête jamais beaucoup d'attention aux autres en général, elle passe plutôt son temps à les éviter.

-Je suis sûre qu'on deviendra vite amies, ajoute Weasley.

La brune lui lance un regard septique. Les seules personnes qu'elle considère comme telle sont Sam, Elodie et Lindsay. Et elle les connait depuis la première année, voire la deuxième maximum. Alors elle ne voit pas bien en quoi une fille qu'elle connait depuis à peine une heure -autrement que de vue, s'entend- pourrait déjà devenir une « amie ». De plus, elle doute qu'elles en aient la même conception.

La jeune rousse part dans un monologue expliquant le système de la maison et Victoria ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite en sortant ses cigarettes. Elle finit par réaliser que la jeune fille a arrêté de parler et la fixe alors qu'elle allume son moyen de détente. Elle aspire profondément avant de la tendre à Weasley fille qui écarquille ses yeux innocents avant de glousser.

-Sûrement pas, s'écrie-t-elle. Maman me tuerait!

-Évidemment, sourit narquoisement Victoria.

Oui, elles ne viennent décidément pas du même monde. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle a été élevée par des moldus méprisables. Après tout, elle a entendu dire que Potter a été -et est toujours- dans le même cas mais, elle sait que sa réaction aurait été pratiquement identique -_bien qu'il n'aurait pas cité sa mère et aurait plutôt cité Dumbledore_, pense-t-elle en souriant moqueusement.

-…mais, il est interdit de sortir de cette maison sauf pour le jour de la rentrée.

Victoria sursaute à cette remarque et donne toute son attention à la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça? Demande-t-elle durement.

Weasley fille la regarde, étonnée par ce changement d'attitude.

-Eh bien, reprend-t-elle avec hésitation. Ce serait dangereux et quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre en train de sortir du quartier général et Tu-sais-qui serait prévenu. Enfin, tu vois, ce genre de truc. J'avoue n'avoir pas trop écouté cette partie.

-On te dit que tu vas rester coincée deux mois dans un manoir sombre tout un été et toi, tu n'écoutes pas cette partie? Demande Victoria avec ébahissement.

-Oui, je sais, mais il venait de dire juste avant qu'Harry ne nous rejoindrait pas et je suis restée bloquée sur cette information, avoue-t-elle en rougissant.

La brune la regarde, blasée. Elle ne comprendra jamais ce genre de comportement. Comment un simple garçon peut vous mettre dans cet état? C'est vraiment absurde.

-Pourtant, il est là, fait-elle remarquer.

-Oui mais seulement parce qu'il devait passer en audience au ministère, réplique-t-elle.

-Vraiment?

-Tu n'es pas au courant? S'étonne Ginny. Mais enfin, la gazette a pourtant dû s'en donner à cœur joie en apprenant ça!

-Je ne la lis pas.

-Oh, et bien c'est une bonne chose. Il raconte des tas d'horreur sur Harry, des choses totalement fausses ou revisitées à leur manière. Je trouve ça écœurant.

-Une vraie infamie, raille la brune.

-Je vais te faire visiter la maison, s'exclame la rousse sans prêter attention à la raillerie de celle qu'elle semble déjà voir comme une amie.

Elle tire le poignet de Victoria qui grimace avant de reprendre son bras et de le ramener contre son ventre. La rousse ne semble pas remarquer quoi que ce soit et sort de la chambre. Victoria décide de la suivre en soupirant.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle la trouve attachante, loin de là, ce n'est pas son genre. C'est juste qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Rien avoir avec le fait que c'est la première personne après Sirius à se montrer amical avec elle. Non, elle ne la trouve pas du tout attachante…

Elle passe en revue les pièces du bas avant de passer aux chambres. Elle lui explique qu'elle dort avec Granger alors que son frère dort avec Potter et que les jumeaux dorment ensemble. Il y a un boucan dans la dite chambre des jumeaux et la rouquine soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ouvre la porte et ouvre, entrainant la brune avec elle.

-Vous avez oublié de sécuriser la pièce, les apprend-t-elle alors que ses deux frères ne semblent même pas la remarquer.

L'un d'eux est en train de grommeler en nettoyant les dégâts et l'autre ne semble voir que Victoria qui, elle, explore la chambre des yeux.

-Si maman vous entend, ça va encore mal finir, soupire la jeune fille.

-Pardon? Demande les jumeaux en même temps.

-Vous avez oubliez de jeter un sort sur la porte, on entend tout.

Ils froncent les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

-Merci sœurette…

-…on oubliera plus.

Victoria regarde les chaudrons et toutes les affaires étalées par terre avec curiosité. Ce qui est étonnant, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être intéressée par quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle voit le jumeau qui la fixe depuis qu'elle est entrée gonfler le torse de fierté alors que le second sourit.

-Ceci, très chère, entame celui qu'elle pense être Fred. C'est notre nouvelle entreprise…

-…de farces et attrapes pour sorcier facétieux.

-Oh non, gémit leur sœur. Impossible de les arrêter quand il commence à en parler.

-Voyons sœurette, laisse-la poser des questions si elle est intéressée.

-On sait tous à quoi tu voudrais qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment, Fred, raille-t-elle.

-Moi, c'est George voyons, soupire le roux avec faux air courroucé.

-Pardon.

-Mais, non, c'est moi George, reprend l'autre.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Évidemment.

-Mince alors, moi qui ai toujours cru que c'était moi, je me sens trahi.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des crétins, s'énerve Weasley fille alors que Victoria est vaguement amusée.

-Ou sinon quoi? Interroge Fred.

-Oui, dis-nous ce que tu feras si nous continuons, je suis vraiment intéressé par tes plans diabolique, chère Ginevra.

-Si vous continuez à vous moquez de moi ou à m'appeler par mon prénom entier, je me ferai un plaisir de parler de vos « occupations » à maman, répond Ginny avec sourire mielleux. Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi serait très intéressée.

Les jumeaux grimacent alors que Victoria regarde la rouquine avec un intérêt nouveau. Ginny ne s'en rend pas compte, mais avec cette simple réplique, elle vient de grimper en estime et en intérêt pour la brune. Ce qui est énorme quand on les connait.

-Bon d'accord, soupire un jumeau.

-On arrête, finit l'autre.

-Mais, très chère Vicky, sourit Fred. Sache que si tu veux faire plus ample connaissance avec notre projet, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleur, ronchonne leur sœur. Moi, votre propre sœur, vous me fichez presque toujours dehors quand je viens et elle, vous l'invitez?

-Oui mais, tu viens de souligner un point important, raille George. Tu es notre sœur alors tu représentes moins d'intérêt pour les yeux de mon magnifique jumeau, termine-t-il alors que Victoria rougit sous le sous-entendu.

-Merci George, tu n'es pas mal non plus, répond son frère.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Allez viens, appelle-t-elle Victoria. Et lancez ce fichu sort si vous ne voulez pas vous faire prendre, ajoute-t-elle aux jumeaux.

Une fois dans le couloir, la rousse fixe Victoria du regard qui peste intérieurement contre ce rougissement stupide. Pourquoi a-t-elle réagi à cette remarque? Elle ne s'intéresse même pas au jumeau Weasley! Il est bien trop excentrique pour elle qui est si…terne. Elle ne montre jamais ce qu'elle ressent alors qu'il est capable de le hurler. Elle toujours sérieux ou sarcastique alors qu'il passe son temps à rire, ne prenant rien au sérieux. Non, elle n'est pas attirée par Fred Weasley.

-Tu as rougi, entame Ginny en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

-Et? Demande-t-elle d'une voix dure en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Le message est clair: « Arrête toi là ou tu le regretteras, je m'en assurerais » et Ginevra Weasley semble avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie puisqu'elle se contente d'un sourire moqueur et souffle un « Rien » ironique avant de l'entrainer vers le reste de la maison.

Merlin, ça ne fait pas vingt-quatre heure qu'elle est ici qu'on lui prend déjà la tête avec des futilités. Oui, elle a rougi et alors? Ça ne prouve rien, elle a toujours détesté être fixé, elle a l'impression d'être jugée, rabaissée. Et cette fois-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Ça n'à rien avoir avec le fait qu'il ait sous-entendu qu'elle lui plaisait, elle n'est pas stupide. À qui pourrait-elle plaire, grosse comme elle est? Non, c'est juste le regard insistant qui l'a perturbée.

Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça!

* * *

><p><em>Je sais ce que tu me dirais si tu me voyais aujourd'hui. Toi, tu trouverais les mots pour me remettre debout. Tu n'as même jamais eu besoin de mot n'est-ce pas? Ta seule présence éclairait mon quotidien mais, à l'époque, je n'étais pas prête à affronter une telle lumière. Pas après toute ces années d'obscurités. Alors je me suis cachée derrière des prétextes, derrière mes complexes qui me rongeaient de plus en plus. Je me suis concentrée sur ce combat que je livrais jour après jour à mon propre corps parce que je ne pouvais accepter d'être aimée alors que je ne m'aimais pas moi-même, alors que je ne voyais aucune raison valable d'être aimée. Surtout pas par un être tel que toi.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des questions ^^

Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez. Il y a un passage que j'ai eu très difficile à écrire, vraiment. J'espère l'avoir bien fait. A vous d'en juger.**

**Un grand merci à Rukie-chan (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite plaira ^^**), Lilithu (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^**)**

**Et aussi un grand merci à **Kalisca** ma bêta-correctrice et aussi **Vertraymer** ma bêta-lectrice.**

**Bonne lecture les enfants, on se retrouve en bas.**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, hier.

-Parce qu'elle était idiote.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Vous avez déjà vécu un truc tellement puissant, tellement fort qu'il vous donne envie de pleurer? Quelque chose qui vous dit que vous avez trouvé votre place dans ce monde de barje?

-Oui.

-Et vous le regrettez?

-Non.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec _lui_. Avant lui, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir ma place nulle part. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi je continuais d'exister puisqu'au fond, l'existence que je menais me révulsait. Et puis, il est arrivé.

-Vous ne l'avez pas toujours vu de cette manière, si je me souviens bien.

-Non, au début, je l'ai vu comme un obstacle. Une lumière trop brillante pour moi.

-Un obstacle à quoi?

-À mon autodestruction.

* * *

><p><em>Tu te souviens à quel point j'ai voulu mettre de la distance entre nous? Aujourd'hui, ça me parait stupide. C'était inévitable, notre histoire. De plus, tu n'étais pas une personne à qui on disait non. Et je n'ai pas pu non plus. Tu as tellement supporté pour moi. Que t'ai-je donné en échange? Je ne vois pas. Et encore aujourd'hui, cette question me hante: Pourquoi as-tu tourné ton choix vers moi -qui ne voulais pas de cette lumière- parmi toute celle qui la désirait plus que tout?<em>

_Il faut que tu reviennes, tu sais. Je ne pense pas tenir encore longtemps sans ta chaleur et ta lumière salvatrice. Je sombre, chaque jour plus fort et peu importe les efforts que les autres déploient à me maintenir hors de l'eau. « La nuit, j'ai un fantôme, un visage, une odeur et des souvenirs. Je crois que tu me manques. »_

_Vivre ne devrait pas être aussi douloureux._

* * *

><p>Ça fait trois jours que Victoria a emménagé dans la maison -ou ancien château selon elle- de Sirius Black. Sirius Black étant, il ne faut pas l'oublier, son oncle. Depuis, pas mal de choses se sont passés, mais rien d'intéressant.<p>

Beaucoup de personnes vont et viennent régulièrement. Certains restent pour déjeuner ou dîner. Certains partent aussi vite qu'ils sont venus après avoir chuchotés des renseignements confidentiels dont Victoria se fiche royalement. Celui que ça semble vraiment déranger, c'est Harry Potter, le coup de cœur de celle qui se prend pour sa meilleure amie, Ginevra Weasley.

Chaque fois que quelqu'un entre, Potter a les yeux qui s'illuminent d'intérêt.

Chaque fois que ce quelqu'un part, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu capter de la conversation, son visage se décompose avant de rougir d'énervement.

Le pauvre, elle le comprend légèrement. Après tout, il est le principal concerné dans cette histoire. Il est celui qui mérite le plus d'être au courant. Et si Victoria se sentait capable de sympathie instantanée envers quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait que depuis trois jours, elle aurait de la peine pour lui. Mais Victoria étant ce qu'elle est, elle regarde le tout avec détachement, voire parfois de l'amusement -il faut dire que voir Weasley mère déployer un tas de stratagème plus douteux les uns que les autres pour éloigner le jeune Potter est plus que divertissant.

Le seul problème que la jeune brune a dû surmonter est la prise des repas.

Elle a dû trouver à son tour un tas de stratagème pour se défiler des repas tous plus gras les uns que les autres. Pour le petit déjeuner, elle se contente de se lever avant les autres, préparant des tonnes de nourriture pour eux sous l'œil réprobateur de Kreatur qui trouve que c'est à lui que revient cette tâche indigne de la fille du « grand maitre Regulus ». Ensuite, elle prétend avoir déjà mangé alors que toutes les personnes présentes sautent sur la table. Kreatur a froncé les sourcils -bien conscient du mensonge-, mais n'a rien dit comme le lui a ordonné sa maitresse.

Pour ce qui est du dîner et du souper, ce n'est pas plus difficile. Son oncle pense toujours que la vie en société la gêne -ce qui n'est pas faux, surtout quand des personnes de l'ordre décident de s'incruster-, alors, elle prétend le plus souvent manger dans sa chambre grâce à un plateau que lui monte l'elfe de maison. Là, personne -même pas l'elfe- ne peut savoir ce qu'elle fait de la nourriture.

Bien sûr, Sirius s'est posé des questions. Victoria le sait car, elle a senti plus d'une fois son regard sur elle le matin, alors qu'elle se contentait de les regarder manger. Mais, elle suppose qu'il a dû s'apercevoir qu'elle était en bonne santé et n'a donc pas cherché plus loin.

Victoria passe la plus grande partie de ses journées avec Ginny. Ou plutôt, c'est la rousse qui vient passer la journée avec elle mais, le résultat est pareil et la brune ne s'en plaint pas. La seule chose désagréable est sûrement le fait que Ginny passe tout son temps à parler de Potter. Des yeux magnifiques de Potter, de ses talents incroyables au Quidditch, de son courage incontournable, de son sourire éclatant, de ses fossettes irrésistibles et de son rire mélodieux. En un mot, il est parfait.

Dans la tête de Victoria, les remarques fusent. Oui, il a les yeux vert, et alors? Ça ne fait pas de lui une espèce en voie de disparition qu'elle sache. Il est vrai également qu'il a un certain talent pour le sport sorcier, mais le fait de voler après une petite balle dorée pendant des heures et par tout les temps ça ne fait pas de lui un homme hors du commun, juste un masochiste. Courageux? Disons simplement, et pour rester gentille, qu'il a une aptitude plus que certaine pour se mettre dans des situations inextricable et qu'il a la chance d'avoir une bonne étoile pour lui sauver le derrière à chaque fois -ou une encyclopédie sur patte dans son cas. Sourire éclatant? Victoria ne se souvient même pas de l'avoir déjà vu sourire, bien qu'elle soit mal placée pour faire cette remarque. Le commentaire est valable également pour son histoire de fossette ou de rire. En un mot, c'est juste un garçon!

Mais, bien évidemment, la brune n'a rien dit et s'est contentée d'écouter, faisant semblant parfois. Elle n'a pas recroisé les jumeaux autre part qu'à la cuisine et le regard de celui identifié comme Fred l'a met souvent mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées, de voir en elle, et elle déteste ça.

Victoria se promène et arrive au troisième ou quatrième étage. Elle passe devant une porte et la dépasse quand un bruit retient son attention. Elle fronce les sourcils. Il ne lui semble pas que Ginny ait indiqué une personne séjournant à cet étage lors de la visite.

Elle se mordille la lèvre et cède finalement à la curiosité et entre. Elle écarquille les yeux devant ce qui se tient devant elle.

Un hyppogriffe. Et pas n'importe lequel mais, elle mettrait sa main à couper que c'est celui de sa troisième année. Celui qui a presque arraché un bras à Drago Malfoy.

Elle regarde l'animal avec des yeux émerveillés alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle a toujours été fascinée par ces créatures si fières, si belles. Une des rares choses qu'elle admire.

L'animal la fixe avant de se relever fièrement, bombant le torse et piaffant avant de lui tourner difficilement autour. Victoria ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-Tu es magnifique, souffle-t-elle.

Il lui semble que l'animal bombe encore plus le torse avant de lever une de ses pattes, la fixant toujours.

-Arrête donc de pavoiser, Buck.

Victoria se tourne vers son oncle qui a un air blasé sur le visage.

-Vous avez cette merveille dans cette maison? Demande-t-elle sans y croire alors que le dénommé Buck continue de se pavaner.

-Comme tu peux le voir, sourit-il, amusé par l'air émerveillé de sa nièce.

-Merlin, comment tient-il dans une chambre? Et que fait-il ici? Je croyais que ces malades du ministère l'avaient…

-Il m'a aidé à m'évader, explique son oncle. Depuis, on se quitte plus. Et il aime particulièrement endommager le mobilier de ma tendre mère.

-Incroyable, souffle-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers l'animal. Il est…superbe.

-Et il t'adore déjà, rit Sirius en voyant Buck piaffer de fierté. Il aime que l'on flatte son égo et il semble beaucoup aimé que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

-N'importe qui de censé resterait émerveillé devant cet animal!

Sirius sourit. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle parle autant. S'il avait su, il l'aurait emmenée voir Buck plus tôt.

-Il faut le nourrir, l'informe-t-il. Tu veux m'aider?

La jeune fille sourit sincèrement et Sirius le lui rend. Elle a le sourire de sa mère. Il se souvient d'elle pour son sourire. Il a d'ailleurs, à une époque, voulu en faire une conquête, mais elle l'a gentiment envoyé chez les trolls. Il comprend maintenant qu'elle devait déjà aimer son frère. Le sourire de Véronika Anderson était connu de tous. La bonté qu'on y lisait, la lueur qui suivait dans son regard avec cette malice et cette tendresse. Et Victoria semble en avoir hérité. Dommage qu'elle ne sourit pas plus souvent.

Ils nourrissent Buck ensemble et en silence. Sirius reste tout de même très surpris que l'animal ait accepté aussi facilement la jeune fille. Un compliment et un regard admiratif ont suffit pour que ce mufle l'adopte.

Victoria finit par descendre alors que Sirius décide de rester encore un peu près de l'animal. Elle regagne sa chambre, découvrant deux lettres sur son lit dont la lettre de Poudlard sur son lit. Elle l'attrape et l'ouvre, découvrant qu'il n'y a, cette année, que deux nouveaux bouquins. Elle attrape ensuite la seconde et sourit presque en reconnaissant l'écriture.

_Salut Vicki (oui, je sais, tu hais ce surnom),_

_J'espère que tu as passés de bonnes vacances aux côtés des affreux membres de ta famille. Oui, comme tu le vois, la mauvaise impression m'est restée._

_De mon côté, j'ai adoré l'Espagne avec la plage, les cocktails et surtout…la plage. C'est LE lieu de rencontre par excellence, je t'assure. Mais, je te raconterais tout ça quand nous nous verrons pour acheter notre matériel -matériel pas trop encombrant, au demeurant, seulement deux malheureux bouquins._

_Et oui, au cas où tu aurais oublié notre tradition, tu es attendue cet après-midi pour les achats de cette année. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à te ramener si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher moi-même. Les filles sont d'ailleurs d'accord pour m'aider._

_Bisous, Vicki Chérie._

_Ta tendre Samantha (Sam pour les intimes)._

Victoria lève les yeux au ciel. Merlin que son amie peut l'agacer, parfois. À croire qu'elle le fait exprès… Tout compte fait, elle le fait bien exprès. Elle ne supporte pas ce surnom, elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle n'a pas repris le jumeau Weasley la dernière fois. Et elle a écrit un véritable roman pour pas grand-chose, au fond. La brune se serait contenté d'un: « On se retrouve cet après-midi pour acheter le matériel. À tantôt, Victoria ». Beaucoup plus…elle. Victoria ricane en lisant le terme « affreux membres de ta famille ». Sam ne s'est jamais remise de son entrevue avec Claire et la jeune fille ne peut lui en vouloir. Le fait est que, finalement, tous les membres de sa famille ne sont pas à jeter. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avouera jamais, mais elle apprécie assez Sirius qui ne la force jamais à rien, possède un humour assez particulier et est toujours gentil avec elle.

Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils. Ginny lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était interdit de sortir. Elle ne peut donc pas sortir rejoindre les filles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pas cette fois. Elle soupire avec fatalité en prenant un morceau de parchemin et en envoyant un mot court et bref disant qu'elle se trouve indisponible en ce moment. Elle donne la missive au hibou en se demandant intérieurement comment il l'a trouvée et retourne dans ses pensées. Victoria soupire en se réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa journée. Le tout est de bouger, de s'occuper et d'ignorer le petit tiraillement insignifiant de son ventre. Peut-être que Ginny aura une idée.

La jeune rousse passe d'ailleurs la porte de sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague, une expression vaguement choquée sur le visage.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonne-t-elle.

-De quoi? Demande Victoria.

-Ron. Ronald, mon frère. Préfet.

Victoria écarquille les yeux, assez surprise. Alors ça, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. En fait, elle voyait plutôt le coup de cœur de Ginny dans ce rôle. Ce qui aurait été logique, en fait si elle en croit tout ce qu'elle a entendu. Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas? Il peut faire ce travail aussi bien qu'un autre. Le fait est que...

-C'est…inattendu, répond Victoria.

-Inattendu n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'aurais utilisé, avoue la rousse. J'adore Ron, vraiment mais…préfet? Avoue que ça fait un choc.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, dit simplement la brune en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, acquiesce sans conviction Ginny.

-Sirius est en bas?

-Oui, il parle avec maman. Elle doit aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Elle peut y aller, elle?

-Oui, soupire la rousse. Il faut bien acheter les affaires scolaires et puis, elle va sûrement prendre quelque chose pour Ron.

-Et mes affaires scolaires à moi? S'inquiète légèrement Victoria.

-Dumby a tout prévu voyons, rit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Maman prendra tes affaires en même temps que les nôtres avec l'argent qu'il a donné.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la charité! J'ai de l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé!

-C'est avec le citronné qu'il faut voir ça.

Victoria lève les yeux au ciel à son tour alors que la jeune rouquine part dans un de ces monologues auxquels la brune n'est pas forcée de faire trop attention. Elle continue de parler alors qu'elles se baladent dans la maison sous la demande de Victoria qui ne supporte pas de rester inactive. Cette dernière prête attention à une partie du discours de son amie -elle a fini par accepter ce qualificatif faute d'autre mot approprié- quand elle fonce dans un grand corps, la propulsant à terre.

-Putain, marmonne-t-elle en grimaçant. Je crois que je peux dire adieu à mon coccyx.

-Je peux le réparer pour toi si tu veux, fait la voix d'un jumeau que la brune reconnait comme Fred.

Il a un air désolé mais sa remarque a été ponctuée par un sourire légèrement idiot qui la rend nauséeuse. Elle pince les lèvres et le fusille du regard, se relevant seul en ignorant la main qu'il lui propose.

-Je survivrais sans tes…soins. Merci quand même.

Il n'est pas difficile de noter l'ironie de sa remarque et les autres semblent également d'accord puisque Ginny ricane alors que George lève les yeux au ciel et que Fred grimace.

Il y a un blanc alors que Fred fixe Victoria tandis que cette dernière regarde le mur avec concentration. Ginny s'appuie nonchalamment contre ce dernier en inspectant ses ongles et George regarde le tout avec consternation.

Son jumeau peut être un vrai handicapé social quand la brune est dans les parages. George ne l'a jamais vu comme ça face à qui que ce soit et il passe son temps à la fixer comme un psychopathe en liberté ce qui fait clairement peur. La concernée ne fait pas plus d'effort de son côté. Elle envoie tellement de signaux négatifs que George en a mal à la tête. Ce qui est risible puisque, en les regardant bien, il est évident que ces deux-là finiront ensemble. George ne sait pas s'il ne fait que l'espérer pour le moral de son jumeau et sa santé mental -hors de question que son double devienne une petite chose geignarde qu'il devra trimbalé comme un poids mort- ou si c'est parce qu'ils vont réellement bien ensemble.

Comme réponse à son questionnement intérieur, sa sœur plante son regard dans le sien avec un sourire en coin.

Pas de doute, ces deux-là finiront ensemble… même s'ils en sont encore loin et l'ignorent eux-mêmes.

-Alors…, commence Fred et sa fratrie lève un regard plein d'espoir vers lui. Tu…te plais…ici?

La fratrie le regarde avec consternation en secouant la tête. Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il avec le grand Fred Weasley pour qu'il bégaye et hésite? Le point positif est que Victoria semble prise de pitié et tourne enfin son regard vers lui.

-C'est mieux qu'ailleurs, répond-t-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Première tentative de conversation civilisée: ratée.

-Et…tu aimes l'endroit? Reprend Fred avec un peu plus d'assurance -du moins en apparence.

-C'est mieux qu'ailleurs, répond-t-elle une nouvelle fois en le regardant bizarrement -il faut dire que l'endroit en question est sombre et rempli de bestioles encore non découvertes par les scientifiques sorciers et moldus réunis.

Deuxième tentative de conversation civilisée: lamentablement ratée.

-Oui, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas la joie chez les moldus, toussote le rouquin dont le stresse commence à se faire sentir.

Troisième tentative de conversation civilisée: était-ce même une tentative de conversation?

Victoria se crispe et hausse les épaules en s'insultant mentalement pour ne pas paraitre normale devant ce Fred Weasley qui n'est, après tout, qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi, au nom sacré de Merlin et de ses caleçons à carreaux, ne peut-elle pas réagir en personne normale juste une fois? Ha oui, parce qu'elle n'est pas une personne normale, pense-t-elle avec amertume.

Le silence, très inconfortable et gêné au possible, revient. Ginny et George soupirent, se demandant comment arranger la situation. La porte d'entrée les sauve tous, annonçant l'arrivée de la mère Weasley.

Ils soupirent tous de soulagement et descendent avec vitesse rejoindre les autres en bas.

-Merlin, Freddie, c'était quoi ça? Murmure son double en le prenant à part.

-Moi dans un état plus que bizarre. Ce que je ressens face à elle n'est clairement pas normal!

Dans son état, ça l'est, pense George qui retient néanmoins sa réplique interne.

-Merlin Vic, c'était quoi ça? S'indigne la fille Weasley.

-Ton frère en train d'essayer de faire la conversation et moi en train de tout faire pour l'éviter!

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai une tête à faire la conversation en plein milieu d'un couloir sombre alors que deux personnes nous fixent comme des animaux en pleine parade amoureuse? Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Ai-je une tête à faire la conversation tout court?

-Quand tu veux, tu peux faire de sacré discours, réplique la jeune rousse. Mais, j'avoue qu'il ne t'a pas aidé. Il finira bien par s'améliorer.

-Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi!

-Pourquoi ça? S'étonne Ginny.

-Ginevra, soupire la brune alors que sa compagne grimace à l'entente de son nom entier. Si un jour ton cher frère apprend véritablement à me connaitre, il s'enfuira en courant et en hurlant!

-N'importe quoi, souffle la rouquine alors que Victoria s'éloigne rejoindre son oncle et la mère Weasley.

* * *

><p>Victoria se tient dans un coin, mal à l'aise et crispée. Non qu'elle n'aime pas les gens, elle préfère tout simplement éviter leur compagnie dans leur intérêt commun. Ils se sentiraient obligés de lui faire la conversation et elle, obligée de faire semblant d'écouter. Autant s'éviter cette corvée des deux côtés.<p>

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne peut pas. Molly Weasley a décidé de fêter la nomination de son Ronald en sucre chéri et Hermione en grande pompe. Ce que Victoria trouve honorable et plein de bons sentiments, vraiment. Mais, elle aurait préféré pouvoir y échapper. Simplement, son oncle lui est tombé dessus et lui a fait des yeux de chien battu auxquels elle n'a pas pu résister. Bon sang, comment a-t-elle pu se faire avoir aussi grossièrement? Victoria Anderson ne se laisse attendrir par personne, au nom de Merlin!

Et le résultat est qu'elle se retrouve entourée de monde qu'elle ne connait pas ou si elle les connait, elle ne les apprécie pas. Tonks a bien tenté une approche à coup de « Comment vas-tu chère cousine? » auquel Victoria a gracieusement répondu « J'ai tout à coup une étrange envie de vomir ». La rose bonbon n'a pas demandé son reste et est partie avec un regard ébahi.

Le pire étant que la jeune brune n'a pas menti et que ce n'est pas la présence de sa _cousine_ qui a provoqué les nausées, mais plutôt le plateau repas dont celle-ci se goinfrait en arrivant.

Un autre inconvénient de cette satanée fête. Elle est entourée de nourriture et elle ne se sent pas très bien. Son ventre la tiraille et la tête lui tourne légèrement. Elle comprend ce que ça signifie, mais s'y refuse. Son corps réclame ce dont elle le prive depuis longtemps; de la nourriture. Mais, c'est hors de question de se nourrir de ces repas. Ils sont trop gras, si elle en prend ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée, ce serait terrible. Elle ne pourrait peut-être plus s'arrêter et reprendrait d'un coup tout ce qu'elle s'est évertuée à perdre.

L'avantage de cette fête est que la table est trop petite pour accueillir toute les personnes présentent. La table a dont été changé en buffet libre où chacun passe à l'envie. De plus, les autres sont tellement de bonne humeur et tellement occupés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne lui prêtent aucune attention.

Son oncle discute avec Remus Lupin et Harry, évoquant le fait que ce soit le loup-garou qui ait hérité du poste de préfet.

Ronald Weasley semble avoir fait un bugue sur son nouveau balai dont il n'arrête pas de chanter les louanges.

Hermione Granger est partie sur un discours concernant la libération des elfes.

Quant à Bill Weasley, que Victoria n'avait jusqu'ici jamais vraiment vu, il subit les reproches de sa tendre mère quant à ses cheveux trop long. Victoria n'est pas d'accord, elle le trouve personnellement très bien avec ces cheveux ainsi, cela lui donne un style. Évidemment, elle ne dit rien.

Personne ne lui prête attention et, au fond, ça la soulage en même temps que ça lui laisse un arrière gout dans la gorge qui n'a rien à voir avec l'eau qu'elle boit. Elle n'a pas plus sa place ici qu'elle ne l'avait chez sa famille moldue. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, a-t-elle sa place où que ce soit?

Elle boit son verre quand un pas claudiquant arrive près d'elle, la coupant de ses réflexions noires. Elle jette un coup d'œil de côté et s'étonne légèrement en voyant Maugrey Fol Œil à ses côtés, buvant ce qu'elle pense être une Biéraubeurre. Elle n'y prête pas plus attention et se détourne.

-Tu n'es pas une grande bavarde.

Victoria se tourne mollement vers lui sans répondre à ce qui n'est, de toute façon, pas une question.

-C'est reposant avec tous ces gamins qui passent leur temps à piailler ou pleurnicher, continue-t-il. Et puis, le silence est parfois mère de survie. Il aide à la vigilance et, comme je dis toujours, vigilance constante.

-Cool, ironise-t-elle. Ça veut dire que j'ai moins de chance qu'eux de me faire tuer?

Il lui lance un coup d'œil vaguement amusé.

-Non, la contredit-il. Mais, tu as moins de chance de te faire attraper.

-Parce que je suis une asociale maladive doublée d'une fille plus taciturne qu'une arrière grand-mère?

Il pouffe alors que Victoria le regarde avec un sourcil haussé sans montrée qu'elle est amusée, elle aussi.

-Non plus. Je dirais plutôt que c'est parce que tu as bâti un mur que des personnes mettent des années à bâtir…s'ils y arrivent. Mais, ça reste triste. Parce que ça te rend très seule.

-J'aime ma solitude, réplique-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Fol Œil la regarde sans rien dire. Il ne fait pas dans le sentimentalisme. Pourtant, il aimerait lui dire qu'il sait, qu'il voit tout ce que les autres n'ont pas encore remarqué ou juste aperçu. Elle a un problème. Un problème qu'elle renie elle-même. Il n'en connait pas la source exact, il n'est pas psychomage, après tout mais, il possède un don pour voir à travers les gens. Et, ce qu'il a vu en elle le peu de fois où il est venu n'a rien de joyeux. Il entend son ventre crier jusqu'ici, il la voit regarder la nourriture avec un mélange d'envie et de répulsion. Et il se souvient de l'avoir aperçue, il y a à peine trois mois avec ses rondeurs dont il ne reste rien aujourd'hui.

Mais, il ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas lui, tout simplement. Il a beau apprécié cette gamine presque autant que Tonks, il ne dira rien. Il peut juste la pousser.

-Tu veux goûter? Lui demande-t-il en tendant un plateau. Molly est un vrai chef.

Victoria s'apprête à refuser mais croise son regard. Un regard qui la met au défi de refuser. Si elle refuse, il saura. Ce sera admettre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Elle tend une main hésitante vers le morceau de graisse, l'attrape du bout des doigts. Son estomac se retourne à sa vue en même temps qu'il l'appelle. Son esprit rejette ce qu'elle tient alors que son corps le réclame. Le combat du corps et de l'esprit. Toujours. Qui sera le plus fort? Lequel perdra? Victoria a toujours réussi à faire gagner l'esprit jusqu'ici et à museler ce corps qu'elle hait. Mais là, alors que cet homme la met au défi de rejeter cette nourriture et de le conforter dans l'idée qu'elle a un problème, elle sait qu'elle va perdre. Son corps va gagner cette manche.

Elle porte le morceau qui ressemble à une tarte à ses lèvres closes, se fige alors que sa respiration se bloque. Une boule obstrue sa gorge alors qu'elle cède et ouvre la bouche, mordant une minuscule bouchée qu'elle mâche lentement. Elle réprime un haut le cœur, réaction de son esprit alors que son corps crie victoire.

_Arrête-toi. Recrache. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il cherche à faire? Il veut t'engraisser, que tu ressembles à un monstre, une difformité. Tu n'es pas assez monstrueuse comme ça? Recrache, bon sang! Où est passée ta volonté?_

Envolée, la volonté. À l'instant où ce morceau stupide lui a été tendu, au moment même où elle a été obligée de mordre dedans, sa volonté s'est éteinte. Elle reprend une plus grande bouchée. La mâche et l'avale beaucoup plus vite sans se rendre compte que Maugrey s'en est allée et qu'elle est de nouveau seule. Elle a été seule dès l'instant où elle a mordu dans cette tarte.

Elle en prend une troisième, enfonçant le reste de la tarte dans sa bouche, mâchant à peine. Le monstre à l'intérieur d'elle n'est pas calmé pour autant, il en veut encore, toujours.

Victoria tente de se calmer, de respirer, d'écouter la voix à l'intérieur d'elle. Cette voix qui a raison. Mais, ça ne sert à rien. Elle a perdu le contrôle. Elle va au buffet qui est vide de gens. Attrape ce qui lui passe par la main et l'engouffre, l'avale sans même mâcher quand elle le peut, buvant toute boisson à porté de main. Dans une seconde de conscience, elle réalise qu'on pourrait la voir. Elle rempli alors un plateau de tout, le faisant presque débordé et appelle Kreatur.

-Oui maitresse? Coasse celui-ci.

-Monte ça dans ma chambre, s'il te plait, murmure honteusement Victoria sans oser le regarder.

L'elfe a un instant d'hésitation puis, obéit. Victoria cherche son oncle du regard et lui fait signe qu'elle monte. Il lui fait un léger sourire, la remerciant silencieusement d'être restée au moins un peu et acquiesce.

La brune monte les escaliers à toute vitesse et entre dans sa chambre, la refermant derrière elle. L'elfe l'attend, le regard incertain.

-La maitresse va bien? Demande-t-il avec incertitude.

-Oui, merci, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tu peux y aller.

À peine disparait-il que Victoria saute sur le plateau. Elle dévore, engouffre alors que la voix l'insulte, la sermonne. Mais, la jeune fille n'arrive plus à s'arrêter alors qu'elle sent que son ventre demande grâce. Elle ne peut pas, pas tant qu'il y en a encore. Elle doit gober tout ça, le faire partir, faire taire le monstre qui hurle qu'il en veut, toujours plus. Ce monstre qu'elle a réussi à faire taire pendant des mois mais, qui s'est libéré à la simple vue d'une pâtisserie. Victoria boit aussi, beaucoup sans même comprendre pourquoi puisque ce n'est pas de liquide que la bête réclame.

Puis, au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'elle passé du sucré au salé sans sentir la différence, alors que son monstre se tait, elle réalise. Il ne reste rien, si ce n'est des miettes, ce plateau vide et ce ventre trop rempli qui lui fait affreusement mal.

Quand elle se rend enfin compte de son acte, sa respiration devient difficile, elle panique. Qu'a-t-elle fait? Pourquoi? La honte la ronge. Elle n'est qu'une lâche.

_Fait ressortir tout ça! Ne le garde surtout pas!_

Comment?

La solution lui vient comme une bénédiction et Victoria se précipite dans sa salle de bain. Elle regarde la toilette, essaye de se calmer mais, avec tout ce poison dans son corps, c'est impossible. Plutôt mourir que de le garder. Elle s'accroupit face à la toilette et, sans aucune hésitation cette fois, enfonce ses doigts dans sa gorge. Profondément, aussi loin qu'elle le peut.

Elle a un premier soubresaut, son estomac se retourne et le premier jais de nourriture sort de son corps. Elle se sent un peu mieux, mais pas assez alors elle continue. Encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, insistant plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que son estomac est bien vide.

Sa respiration est laborieuse, son cœur cogne contre ses tempes et elle se sent épuisée mais vidée. Et coupable. Coupable de manger mais aussi, coupable de ne pas le faire. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie coupable de ne pas manger avant. Tout ça, c'est de leur faute. Eux avec leur sourire et leur bonheur dont elle ne veut pas.

Sa vue est brouillée alors qu'elle se relève et tire la chasse, faisant disparaitre les traces de son acte. Elle s'aperçoit dans le miroir. Les yeux rougis, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles et du vomi sur son visage. Elle ouvre le robinet et se rafraichit tout en pleurant. Elle a un peu de mal à rester debout alors qu'elle contemple une nouvelle fois son visage humide, essuie ses joues en soupirant avant que son regard ne tombe sur le rasoir. Elle le fixe, réfléchissant, essayant de penser à autre chose, se disant qu'elle en a fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Un cri la fait sursauter et sortir de sa contemplation malsaine. Il est faible mais audible puisque juste en dessous de la chambre de Victoria. Elle fronce les sourcils et sors de la chambre, descend les escaliers et arrive près de la porte du salon où Potter semble figé alors que des sanglots se font entendre.

Victoria entre et regarde la scène. Molly Weasley contemple le cadavre d'un de ces enfants. Cadavres qui changent chaque fois qu'elle tente de prononcer la formule faisant partir les épouvantards. La brune fixe la scène sans savoir quoi faire alors que le garçon à lunette semble enfin se décider à réagir.

-Mrs Weasley, sortez vite d'ici, s'écrie-t-il alors que son cadavre apparait. Quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lupin arrive, suivi de Sirius et un Maugrey boitant et grommelant.

Remus Lupin est le premier à comprendre et règle le problème d'un mouvement de baguette, transformant une sphère argentée en volute de fumée. Rien de ridicule là-dedans, pense Victoria sans réussir à bouger.

-Victoria, l'appelle-t-on. Victoria.

Elle se tourne vers son oncle qui la fixe avec inquiétude.

-Tu es toute pâle, constate-t-il. Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Je…faut que je sorte, marmonne-t-elle en se précipitant dehors.

Sirius la regarde faire, les sourcils froncés alors que son ami tente de réconforter Molly qui sanglote sans s'arrêter. Il a beau trouver sa nièce un peu…taciturne, il est bien content qu'elle ne réagisse pas avec autant d'exubérance. Il ne saurait jamais faire face à ça! Il n'en reste pas moins que sa réaction l'intrigue.

Une fois Molly calmée, Remus et lui reste un peu dans le salon, buvant un bon jus de citrouille. Voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées, Remus lui demande ce qui le tracasse.

-Victoria, soupire Sirius. Elle m'a semblée bizarre face à l'épouvantard. Pourtant, ce n'est pas à elle qu'il s'en est pris.

-Elle ne les a jamais beaucoup aimés, se rappelle le loup-garou.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils lui montrent? Demande Sirius, intéressé.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas s'il serait correct de t'en parler, réplique Lupin en fronçant les sourcils. Personne n'a jamais été au courant.

-Tu en as pourtant fait ton cours, rappelle le brun.

-Elle était à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Elle avait fait un malaise ou quelque chose comme ça, elle est restée très vague quand elle m'a apporté son mot d'excuse. Le fait est que, quand elle est arrivée dans la classe, je n'y étais pas et je n'avais pas bien enfermé l'épouvantard. Elle a bousculé la malle en passant et il est sorti. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était pétrifiée devant lui et j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait?

-Sirius, ce n'est pas…

-Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, Lunard, s'emporte soudain Sirius. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. Elle peut se montrer ouverte et souriante à un moment et se refermer comme une huitre l'instant d'après! C'est vraiment déroutant. J'ai toujours cru pouvoir voir les gens clairement mais, elle, je n'y arrive pas. Je cherche juste à comprendre.

-Je sais, soupire le loup-garou. Je peux me vanter d'être l'un des professeurs à qui elle a le plus parler et, pourtant, je ne sais rien de concret sur elle. Si ce n'est que derrière son masque, elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle et que sa santé semble précaire vu ses allées et venues à l'infirmerie. Et son épouvantard.

-Qui est? S'impatiente son ami.

-Elle-même.

-Pardon?

-C'est elle-même qu'elle a vu. Quand je suis arrivée, elle se faisait face. Sauf que son double la regardait avec mépris et ne cessait de dire: « Ils savent tout et c'est de ta faute ».

-Ça ne m'aide pas plus, soupire le brun avec fatalité.

-Elle est fragile, reprend Remus. Elle ne le montre pas et pique dès que tu l'approches, mais…elle est affreusement fragile, je le sens. C'est comme si…elle était sur une corde raide à chaque instant, tu saisis?

Sirius soupire en regardant le feu. Non, il ne saisit pas et c'est bien ce qui l'effraie. S'il ne la comprend pas, comment pourra-t-il se rapprocher d'elle? L'aider? En a-t-elle seulement envie?

-Mais ça n'explique pas sa réaction, conclut Sirius.

Victoria est plongée dans le noir, la tête entre les mains, la respiration difficile. Elle repense à l'épouvantard. Il a pris l'apparence de tant de corps. Cette femme tient à tant de personnes, les autres tiennent tant de possibilité de la faire souffrir. Victoria s'est toujours demandée ce que ça faisait d'aimer. Aimer vraiment. Elle se souvient de sa mère, oui mais, elle l'a connue si peu de temps et il y a si longtemps qu'elle ne souvient pas l'avoir aimée vraiment. La brune a toujours associé l'amour à la souffrance.

Pourtant, la mère Weasley semble bien s'en sortir.

_Bien s'en sortir? Tu as vu comme moi sa réaction face à un simple épouvantard, rassure-moi? Tu trouves qu'elle s'en sortirait tout aussi bien si l'un d'eux venait à disparaitre? Nous, au moins, nous ne risquons pas de finir de cette façon._

C'est vrai. Tout ce qui attend Victoria est une vie remplie de solitude. La douleur lui déchire la poitrine. Seule. Elle l'a toujours été jusqu'à présent, pourquoi cela lui devient insupportable tout à coup? Elle a froid, encore.

Ses mains sont gelées en permanence, lui faisant parfois mal. Elle les cache contre son ventre et replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine, recherchant la chaleur qui lui manque. Elle déteste ça, être frigorifiée en permanence. Elle se roule en boule sur son lit, les couvertures couvrant son pauvre corps qu'elle a maltraité une fois de plus. La douleur de son bras la fait grimacer, mais elle a si froid. Elle tremble légèrement et, n'en pouvant plus, elle fait la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

-Kreatur? Appelle-t-elle faiblement.

Un _Pop _se fait entendre.

-La maitresse a appelé Kreatur? Demande-t-il. Est-elle malade? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude en la voyant trembloter.

-Froid, dit-elle simplement.

-Que peut faire Kreatur pour la maitresse?

-Tu n'as pas un petit tour me permettant de me réchauffer? Blague-t-elle faiblement.

À peine finit-elle sa phrase que l'elfe s'assied sur le lit et glisse ses mains dans les couvertures. Il plaque ses grandes mains dans le dos de sa maitresse qui sent une chaleur bienfaitrice lui parcourir le corps. Les tremblements s'arrêtent lentement et sa respiration redevient régulière. Ses yeux se ferment et elle se sent partir légèrement. Elle sent l'elfe poser une main sur son bras et sait qu'il ne restera plus de traces de ce jour demain.

Non, il ne restera plus rien demain et Victoria pourra de nouveau faire semblant. Elle pourra de nouveau faire semblant d'être normal et d'aller bien.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne sais plus ce qui m'a fait plonger. Je ne pense pas que ce soit leurs paroles. Je n'étais pas si fragile. Mais, dans le fond, est-ce vraiment important de savoir? Le fait est que, quand on réalise dans quel enfer on a plongé, il est souvent trop tard pour en sortir.<em>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Je suppose que vous savez maintenant quel passage a été difficile à écrire. j'espère l'avoir bien écrit sans pour autant avoir été "choquante" ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Bisous.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonsoiiir. Alors, je suis désolée pour ce retard inexcusable mais, si j'ai un devoir d'auteur, j'ai aussi un rôle de soeur, d'étudiante,... mais aussi de lectrice. Chose que j'avais négligé et que j'ai du réparer. De plus, il faut un certain état d'esprit pour écrire cette fiction, ce n'est pas toujours facile de se mettre dans la peau de Victoria, je prends donc plus de temps à écrire pour être certaine de bien le faire et que ce soit crédible. J'ai donc décidé, pour me faire pardonner, de poster le chapitre avant sa correction final. (oui, je suis tellement gentille xD)**

**Un grand merci à Lilithu , Rukie-chan , Agrond et Midnight Fantasy Abby pour leur review.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture les enfants ;)  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 5.**_

-Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui en a marre d'être enfermée.

-Vous n'allez pas dans le parc ?

-Un parc entouré de fil et de sorts nous empêchant de sortir ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la liberté. C'est juste une illusion de liberté ! C'est comme si vous déplaciez un oiseau d'une cage à une volière en lui disant « Tu es libre maintenant ». En apparence, il a plus de liberté, c'est certain. Mais, au fond, cette liberté reste toujours contrôlée. Il ne peut toujours pas agir comme Bon lui semble ni allez là où il en a envie.

-C'est une théorie intéressante.

-Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du réalisme !

-Vous semblez irrité, aujourd'hui.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai marre de cet endroit.

-Nous pourrions envisager de vous laisser sortir si vous vous décidiez à vous nourrir normalement et à éviter les objets tranchants.

-Je mange vos stupides plateaux et je n'ai plus vu d'objet tranchant depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai arrêté de compter !

-Oui mais, vous faites ça parce que vous y êtes contrainte. Moi, je veux que vous le fassiez de vous-même.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Ce sera la preuve que vous voulez vivre.

-Mais, le problème est là, doc. Je n'en ai pas envie !

* * *

><p><em>Vivre. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'était si important. Tous ces médicomages que j'ai dû voir ne parlaient que de ça. L'envie de vivre. Mais, quand on voit la vie comme une prison, comme une absence de liberté, comme une torture constante, comment avoir envie de continuer ? La vie s'amuse avec toi, elle te torture doucement, lentement. Elle te jette un bonheur dont tu ne veux pas et, quand finalement tu en veux, elle te le reprend.<em>

_La vie se contente de te briser. Rapidement pour certain, lentement pour d'autre. Mais, au final, le résultat reste le même. Pas vrai ?_

* * *

><p>Victoria soupire en rangeant la cuisine alors que Kreatur continue de la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle va mieux pourtant. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle a dérapé hier, ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois mais, elle est toujours envie. Elle s'est pesée, mesurée et tout va bien. Même si elle gardera une surveillance accrue pour ces prochains jours.<p>

-Voyons Victoria, s'exclame la mère Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine. Arrête de ranger et va terminer tes valises, nous allons partir d'une minute à l'autre. Quant à vous, vous pourriez l'aider au lieu de la regarder ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous aie élevé !

Le _vous_ désignant bien évidemment les jumeaux et Ron. Sirius entre dans la pièce au moment où un hibou apparait.

Victoria fronce les sourcils. Elle reconnait ce hibou. Un soupire empreint de fatalité lui échappe quand elle remarque la lettre rouge et la destinataire de cette charmante missive ne fait plus aucun doute.

-On t'a envoyé une beuglante ? demande Sirius avec perplexité.

La jeune fille ne répond pas et attrape la lettre. Le hibou part sans attendre de réponse alors que la brune ouvre la missive sans attendre. Il y a un frémissement avant que la lettre ne s'élève dans les airs, se transformant en cette bouche si caractéristique et la voix douce de son amie retend dans toute la pièce.

-VICTORIA ANDERSON, hurle-t-elle. JE N'ARRIVE PAS Á CROIRE QUE TU AIES OSÉ NOUS PLANTER DE CETTE MANIÈRE HIER ! CETTE TRADITION N'A JAMAIS ÉTÉ OUBLIÉE OU DÉSHONORÉE JUSQU'Á AUJOURD'HUI ! TU AS INTÉRÊT Á AVOIR UNE SACRÉE BONNE EXCUSE POUR CET ABANDON ! Oh, reprend-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai des tonnes de choses à te raconter, si tu savais ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonne vacance Vicky chérie…

Il y a silence alors que la beuglante se déchire elle-même sous le regard blasé de Victoria.

-C'était…, commence George.

-…intéressant, finit son jumeau.

-Et bruyant, grimace le premier.

-Pas plus que maman, le contredit son double.

-Pas faux, Freddie. Et à qui appartenait cette magnifique voix ?

-Samantha Jones, marmonne Victoria en regardant les restes rouges. Bon, je vais finir mes valises.

Elle s'en va sur ces paroles alors que les autres la regardent avec ébahissement. Victoria n'est pas surprise outre mesure par cette beuglante. Sam est légèrement excessive dans ses réactions et n'a jamais peur de se faire remarquer tant qu'elle peut s'exprimer. Le fait est qu'elle s'exprime parfois un peu trop.

Au moment où elle entre dans sa chambre pour terminer ses valises, la maison entre en effervescence. La mère Weasley panique en apprenant que son _Harry chéri_ n'est toujours pas réveillé et presse son fils d'aller s'en charger. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Victoria se trouve devant la porte de sa chambre avec ses valises et son chat, les jumeaux passent devant elle avec un bruit monstre et des malles ensorcelées. Elle hausse les sourcils en voyant leurs malles voler toutes seules.

Fred la remarque alors qu'ils arrivent devant l'escalier et se fige, ne prêtant plus attention à ses malles. C'est une très grosse erreur puisqu'elles finissent par heurter Ginny qui montait rejoindre Victoria. La rousse dévale alors deux étages et atterrit devant Molly Weasley qui passe de la panique à la colère en voyant que sa fille n'a rien. Elle se met alors à hurler, réveillant le tableau de Mrs Black.

Victoria a mal à la tête. Celle-ci la lance, bourdonne et le bruit devient presque insupportable. Les cris du tableau et de la mère se mélangent dans son crâne et résonnent. Victoria serre la mâchoire pour se retenir mais finit par craquer. Elle se tourne vers le tableau, furieuse et s'écrie:

-Mais vous allez vous la fermer espèce de vieille peau de vache poussiéreuse ?

Elle a juste le temps de voir l'air outrée du tableau avant que Kreatur n'apparaisse et ferme les rideaux.

Le cri de Victoria a au moins eu un effet bénéfique. Il fait taire, non seulement le tableau mais la mère Weasley aussi. Ils la regardent tous, choqués. Les seules personnes manquantes étant le fameux « trio d'or ».

-Si j'avais su que traiter ma mère de vache la ferait taire, je l'aurais fait plus tôt, soupire Sirius avec soulagement.

-EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS DÉCIDER À DESCENDRE, LÀ-HAUT ? rugit Mrs Weasley au risque de réveiller une nouvelle fois le tableau.

Molly rougit et s'excuse en bafouillant sous le regard noir des personnes présentent mais, la mère Black ne se montre pas.

-Que la maitresse pardonne à l'ancienne maitresse de Kreatur, couine l'elfe alors que Sirius s'éloigne. Elle ne supporte pas que des êtres au sang impur ou des traitres arpentent sa demeure…

-Je ne suis pas non plus une sang pure Kreatur, rappelle-t-elle dans un soupire.

-Oui mais, la maitresse est la fille du grand maitre Regulus.

Victoria se pince l'arête du nez en soupirant. Cet elfe tient des propos totalement incohérent. Et sa loyauté envers son père est proprement ridicule. Elle le renvoie à ses occupations alors que la mère Weasley donne des instructions et qu'Harry arrive, se plaçant au côté de Victoria qui contemple le plafond.

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Sirius, Dumbledore a dit non !

Victoria sursaute en sentant des poils sur sa main. Elle baisse le regard pour se retrouver face à un gros chien noir. La vue de ce chien et la phrase de Mrs Weasley font leur chemin dans le cerveau de la brune.

-C'était toi ? crie-t-elle presque en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le chien.

Sirius lui lance un coup d'œil amusé. Si elle savait qu'il était un animagus, elle ne savait pas encore quelle forme il prenait. Nul doute qu'elle a fait le rapprochement entre le chien que son chat a voulu poursuivre la veille de sa visite et lui.

-Où est Tonks ? demande Harry alors qu'ils descendent les marches du perron.

Victoria regarde le numéro douze se volatiliser alors qu'il atteigne le trottoir. Ils vont à la gare, séparés en différents groupes et la brune s'est retrouvée avec son oncle. Molly répond à l'interrogation de Potter par un signe de la main et une réplique froide. Elle a toujours du mal à accepter que Sirius ait désobéi à son cher Dumby.

Quand ils arrivent devant une vieille femme aux cheveux gris bouclés affublée d'un chapeau mauve ressemblant étrangement à une galette, Victoria hausse un sourcil. Nymphadora Tonks n'essaye tout de même pas de passer inaperçu ?

Elle les salue joyeusement et Molly répond avec toujours autant d'agacement. Le chien les accompagnant, quant à lui, sautille partout en aboyant joyeusement, faisant rire son filleul, la mère Weasley y répond en pinçant les lèvres, réprobatrice. Et la brune plein sincèrement ses enfants. Ils ne doivent pas rire tous les jours avec elle.

Il leur faut vingt minutes à pieds jusqu'à King's Cross. Le trajet est calme. Du moins, mise à part les pitreries de Sirius qui font rire Potter et presque sourire Victoria. Comme la gare est remplie, ils trainent un peu devant entre les voies 9 et 10. Une fois le passage sécurisé, ils traversent la barrière. Une fois devant le Poudlard Express, Victoria se permet de poser Snoopy à terre, sachant qu'il ne s'éloignera pas.

-J'espère que les autres vont arriver à temps, dit Mrs Weasley en regardant l'arcade de fer forgé qui marque l'entrée du quai.

Un certain Lee complimente Harry sur son chien et Victoria retient un ricanement.

-Victoria ?

Cette dernière sursaute et se tourne vers la personne qui l'a appelée. Grand, cheveux blond, yeux noisettes et assez mignon, c'est la gentillesse qu'il dégage qui retient l'attention de Victoria. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il connaisse son prénom. Il approche à grande enjambée en souriant de toutes ses dents et la brune fonce les sourcils. Elle l'a déjà vu.

Soudain, elle a un flash. Le garçon du parc, celui qu'elle trouvé si gentil.

-David, c'est ça ? demande-t-elle alors qu'il sourit.

-Oui, tu as bonne mémoire !

Elle se retient de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'est rappelé bien avant elle pour poser une autre question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

-J'accompagne mon frère pour sa première année, sourit-il.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois sorcier, avoue-t-elle.

-C'est parce que je n'en suis pas vraiment un, rit-il. En fait, je suis un cracmol.

Elle écarquille légèrement les yeux. Il est connu que les cracmols sont très mal vu dans la société sorcière. Bien que, de son côté, cela l'indiffère complètement. Qui est-elle pour juger la « normalité » d'une personne ? Ou même dire si elle est digne du monde sorcier ?

-Par contre, j'ai tout de suite eu un doute pour toi, se vante-t-il en bombant le torse. J'avais cru apercevoir un bout de bois dans ta poche arrière et tu y portais souvent la main.

- Quelle esprit de déduction, raille-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

-Je ne t'ai plus revue au parc les jours suivants, fait-il remarquer.

Elle hausse les épaules sans répondre avant de sursauter en sentant le museau de Sirius contre sa jambe. Elle comprend le message. Il est temps d'y aller.

-Tu n'es toujours pas très bavarde, hein ? lui demande David avec un léger sourire.

-Il faut que j'y aille, répond-t-elle simplement.

-Moi aussi, je me faire tirer les oreilles par ma mère si je ne suis pas là pour dire au revoir à son « Jérémy-chou d'amour », ajoute-t-il d'une voix aigüe.

Un sourire en coin effleure les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle lui fait un signe de tête et se détourne pour rejoindre le train.

-Je t'écrirai, crie-t-il en lui faisant un signe de main.

Elle lève la sienne sans se retourner. Elle tapote la tête de Sirius qui se dégage en rouspétant et elle retient un ricanement. La jeune fille remarque qu'elle est la dernière du groupe à devoir monter dans le train alors, elle fait un signe de main général. Victoria note au passage la réponse enthousiaste de Tonks et soupire intérieurement. Elle ne se décourage pas facilement, elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur avec son chat, elle remarque tout de suite que Ginny l'a attendue, ainsi que les jumeaux et le trio d'or.

-C'était qui ? demande la rousse avec curiosité.

-Un garçon, soupire la brune en avançant pour trouver le compartiment de ses amies.

-Il est plutôt mignon, fait remarquer la fille Weasley en lui bloquant le passage.

-Il est blond, oppose Fred Weasley avec une grimace légèrement dégouté.

-Et il a l'air très gentil…

-Et très blond !

-Et son sourire…

-Et ses cheveux blonds !

-Fred, on aura compris, s'exaspère sa sœur en le fusillant du regard alors que George sourit avec moquerie.

La brune soupire intérieurement en continuant d'avancer mais, n'a pas le temps de faire cinq pas dans le train, qu'on lui tombe dessus.

-Victoria Anderson !

La nommée se fige, pinçant les lèvres avant de tuer Samantha Jones du regard. Le silence s'est fait au cri de son _amie_. Et tous les regards sont tombés sur eux. Les jumeaux, leur sœur et le trio d'or ont les yeux écarquillés et se sont figés dans leur salut alors que Snoopy a siffler avant de se cacher dans les jambes de sa maîtresse.

-Bon, dit Fred en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, on ne va pas passer la journée à bavarder couleur de cheveux. On a des choses à voir avec Lee. À plus tard, Victoria, termine-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire auquel elle ne répond évidemment pas.

Il s'éloigne avec son jumeau alors que le train prend de la vitesse. La jeune brune fusille toujours son amie du regard alors que cette dernière se contente d'attendre, les bras croisés. Elle finit par en avoir marre et vient attraper le bras de Victoria, l'entrainant vers leur compartiment.

Elle la tire à l'intérieur et referme la porte dans un claquement sonore.

Élodie Smarts est assise, les yeux dans son livre. Elle lève sur elle un regard distrait avant de sourire en la reconnaissant. Élodie est une blonde plutôt mignonne. Ses grands yeux verts reflètent une innocence qu'elle ne possède pas vraiment bien qu'elle soit un peu naïve. Son sourire a tellement de degré différent qu'il est impossible de les compter. Mais, quand elle sourit à Victoria, c'est un sourire amical, gentil. Elle est à Poufsoufle.

Lindsay Niels détourne son regard de la fenêtre et hausse un sourcil dans la direction de Sam. Des trois, c'est sûrement elle qui ressemble le plus à Victoria. Son regard est toujours froid, insondable. Elle ne sourit que rarement, surtout si elle est entourée de monde. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que la glace, renforçant cette impression de froideur. Elle aurait pu être belle sans cette froideur, cette dureté. Et malgré ses parents moldus, elle est à Serpentard.

Sam est la plus extravertie du groupe. Elle parle, rit et sourit tout le temps. Sauf peut-être quand elle est dans une bibliothèque. Elle n'hésite pas à s'exprimer, se faisant bien trop souvent remarquer. Ses cheveux court lui donne un air de lutin contredit pas sa grande taille. Elle est incroyablement maladroite et a fait la rencontre de Victoria en lui renversant du thé brûlant sur son chemisier blanc. Elle est à Serdaigle.

Toutes trois sont très différentes, excepté Lindsay et Victoria. Mais, leur caractère respectif n'était pas fait pour les rapprocher. Encore aujourd'hui, Victoria ne comprend pas comment elle a pu finir amie avec des personnes aussi différentes d'elle. Ou plutôt comment ces filles ont pu devenir amies avec une fille comme elle.

-Sam t'es tombé dessus devant tout le monde, je parie, soupire Lindsay.

-Elle était en charmante compagnie, sourit la dite Sam.

Victoria va s'assoir sans rien dire et son chat saute sur ses jambes. C'est comme ça entre elles. Pas d'effusion, de paroles inutiles ou manifestations d'affection gênantes. C'est toujours comme si elles continuaient une conversation banale. Comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. La seule exception étant peut-être Sam et sa capacité à se faire remarquer quel que soit la situation.

-Ah bon ? interroge Élodie en s'arrachant enfin à son livre.

-Les jumeaux Weasley l'accompagnaient…

-Ils étaient situés à mes côtés, ils ne m'accompagnaient pas, la contre Victoria sans détacher le regard du paysage.

-Toujours à discuter, grommèle Sam. Je suppose que le trio d'or se _situait à tes côtés_ également ? De plus, la fille Weasley était à deux doigts de nous suivre !

Victoria lui envoie un regard d'avertissement qui rendrait muet n'importe qui. Mais, Sam étant qui elle est et connaissant bien son amie, elle ne s'en formalise pas. Elle se contente de changer de sujet.

-On peut au moins savoir pourquoi tu nous as laissé en plan hier ? demande-t-elle.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de geindre et de menacer ta vie de mille tourments, intervient Lindsay en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est notre tradition, se défend-t-elle. Et elle s'y est dérogée sans aucune explication !

-Tu connais ces moldus, répond Victoria en fermant les yeux. Ils peuvent se montrer insupportables par moment.

-Encore eux ! rage Sam.

Elle part dans un monologue les insultant pour leur crétinerie avancé ainsi que pour leur sadisme prononcé. Seule Lindsay semble porter un intérêt poli à son discours. Victoria, sentant un regard sur elle, ouvre les yeux. Lindsay lui lance un regard insondable mais, la jeune brune comprend qu'elle n'a pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle a dit. Évidemment, elle ne l'interrogera pas. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne entre elles. Elles se laissent parler mais, ne se poussent pas à le faire.

Un accord silencieux qui a toujours été respecté.

Une heure passe pendant laquelle Samantha alimente la plus grande partie de la conversation, aidée par Élodie. Lindsay intervient de temps à autre mais, Victoria ne dit rien, le regard vissé à la fenêtre. Le chariot à friandise est déjà passé et les filles s'en sont données à cœur joie alors que Victoria refusait poliment le sucre tendu.

La jeune brune finit par s'ennuyer un peu et se lève, faisant grommeler son chat au passage qui saute sur la banquette pour se rouler en boule.

-Je vais faire un tour, annonce-t-elle en sortant.

Ses amies ne disent rien, remarquant sûrement à peine son absence. Victoria a cru qu'elle serait contente –ou quelque chose s'y approchant- de les revoir. Il lui faut néanmoins admettre qu'elle se sent opprimée, cernée. Il va encore lui falloir mentir. Sourire quand il le faut, rire au moment approprié, faire comme si tout était parfait.

Elle soupire, s'arrêtant dans un couloir pour s'appuyer contre une fenêtre ouverte. Elle prend son paquet de cigarette, en sors une et l'allume. La première inspiration lui donne l'impression de renaitre. Peut-être que tout ça n'est que dans sa tête. Que le manque de nicotine, le manque de sommeil et la soirée difficile d'hier rend les choses plus floues, plus complexe qu'elles ne le sont vraiment.

Elle sent une présence à ses côtés et sourit presque en le reconnaissant. Elle tend sa cigarette au garçon à ses côtés. Celui-ci la prend sans parler. Il tire chacun leur tour et quand elle est finie, Victoria la jette avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

Il porte des lunettes. Son teint est pâle, ses yeux presque aussi noirs que ses cheveux, ses lèvres fines avec leur pli dure, amer. Il est beau, d'une certaine façon. Une beauté effrayante, une beauté sombre, noire. Et pour ne rien arranger, c'est un Serpentard.

Pourtant, aussi improbable que cela soit, c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami pour elle. Certainement la seule personne avec qui elle a déjà été sincère. Pas qu'elle ait eu le choix, à la réflexion. Mais, c'est une autre histoire.

-Alors, ces vacances ? entame-t-il.

-Pleine de surprise, répond-t-elle. Et toi ?

-Interminable, soupire-t-il.

-Ton père ?

-D'une certaine façon, lance-t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. J'espère que tes surprises étaient bonnes.

-J'y réfléchis encore, avoue-t-elle en ressortant une cigarette.

-Tu es stressée ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu fumes toujours comme un dragon dans ces moments-là. Et comme tu es à ta deuxième cigarette en moins de trente minutes, j'en conclus que tu es particulièrement nerveuse.

-Je déteste les rentrée, répond-t-elle simplement.

-Moi, je les adore.

Victoria n'en doute pas. Elle en sait assez pour savoir qu'il prend son départ de chez lui pour une bénédiction.

Ils restent l'un à côté de l'autre sans plus parler. Ils se sentent bien comme ça. Peut-être est-ce cette ressemblance qui fait qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il en sait plus sur elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle aurait repoussé toute personne l'approchant de trop près en général. Mais, pas lui. Et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ce qui l'agace.

-Tu devrais aller te changer Vic, lui souffle-t-il la faisant frissonner à l'entente de ce surnom. On sera bientôt arrivé.

-Toi aussi, tu devrais.

Il lui sourit et part le premier. De son côté, elle rejoint le compartiment de ses amies qui sont déjà prête. Elle prend ses affaires et va se changer dans les toilettes les plus proches, ne prenant pas la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Ensuite, elle retourne s'assoir. Snoopy est toujours couché sur la banquette et lui lance un regard coléreux avant de se détourner en fermant les paupière. Il boude toujours. Mais, la jeune fille ne s'inquiète pas, il reviendra quand il aura faim.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam et Élodie sortent pour aller aux toilettes. Le silence règne un instant avant que Lindsay n'intervienne.

-Tu as beaucoup changé pendant ses vacances, dit-elle.

Victoria sursaute et plonge ses yeux dans les deux glaces de son amie. Elle la regarde intensément, mettant la brune mal à l'aise. Elle secoue ensuite sa belle crinière couleur nuit en soupirant.

-Tu sais, je remarque des choses même si je ne dis rien, avoue-t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demande Victoria, sur la défensive.

-Fais juste attention, répond-t-elle simplement.

Le silence retombe alors que les Sam et Élodie reviennent en papotant gaiement pour la première. Victoria ne se détend pas pour autant. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Que sait-t-elle ? Qu'a-t-elle remarqué ? Victoria pensait pourtant avoir fait attention à tout. Elle pensait avoir réussi à bien préserver les apparences.

Mais peut-être s'inquiète-t-elle trop, peut-être est-elle un peu paranoïaque. Après tout, Lindsay peut parler de beaucoup de chose. Comme son amitié avec un Serpentard ou son mensonge sur la raison qui l'a poussé à ne pas les rejoindre pour l'achat de leur matériel scolaire. _Oui, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter_, se persuade-t-elle.

Un coup est frapper à la porte de leur compartiment et elles froncent toutes les sourcils avec une synchronisation parfaite. Personne ne prendrait le risque de venir les voir, elles ont officiellement été bannie de la société Poudlardienne il y a bien longtemps.

Victoria soupire quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser place à une tête rousse. Ginevra Weasley. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

-Je me demandais si…je pouvais passer le reste du trajet ici, annonce-t-elle timidement en ne regardant que la brune.

En voyant ça, les trois autres jeunes filles se tournent également vers elle, pleine de questions. Victoria pince les lèvres, envoyant un regard de reproche à la rousse qui a des yeux de chien battu. Elle soupire alors en levant les yeux au ciel, certaine qu'elle finira par le regretter.

-Elle est clean, acquiesce-t-elle vers ses amies qui écarquillent les yeux sans pour autant la contredire.

Pas que Victoria soit le chef de groupe ou autre. Encore une fois, elles ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Mais, Victoria n'accepte jamais d'étranger dans leur groupe, c'est un fait établi. Elle fait fuir les quelques courageux s'approchant avec des regards glacials et des sarcasmes dignes de Rogue dans ses plus mauvais jours. Alors, si Victoria Anderson l'asocial dit que cette fille est clean, c'est qu'elle l'est.

La rousse s'assied alors à leur côté et adresse un sourire solaire à son amie. Un sourire qui envoie un frisson dans tout le corps de la brune. Un sentiment qu'elle a du mal à définir. Une sorte…d'attachement.

Un attachement dont elle ne veut pas.

* * *

><p><em>Ginny. Ma chère Ginny. Je voudrais te demander de me pardonner de ne pas être là. Je voudrais m'excuser pour cet égoïsme. Mais, ce bonheur qui fait partie de ta vie aujourd'hui, ce sourire que tu affiches en permanence est insoutenable. Un véritable torture pour mon coeur qui saigne si fort.<br>_

_À l'époque, ce même sourire arrivait même à m'émouvoir, moi. Tu avais cette aptitude à rendre tout le monde heureux. Un véritable soleil. Tu me réchauffais, même lorsque je te repoussais, lorsque j'étais blessante. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée alors que je n'ai fait que ça tout au long de notre amitié._

_Si seulement j'acceptais que tu sois là, peut-être que ton sourire me rappellerait que tout n'es pas si noir… Tu me prendrais la main, tu me sourirais comme si rien n'avait changé et, l'espace d'un instant, je ferais semblant d'y croire.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre jeunes gens. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, je vous le concède mais, il fallait bien faire la mise en place de ce que sera Poudlard et présenter ses amies. J'espère que ce chapitre vous permettra de comprendre un peu mieux Victoria ou, au contraire, vous faire poser plus de question sur elle. Un personnage complexe pas toujours facile à manipuler. J'espère y arriver au mieux ^^

Laissez moi une review surtout, c'est une fiction pour laquelle j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Bye.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, j'ai mis du temps à poster à cause des examens,... Mais, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, ou peut-être que si justement ^^ Disons que l'on en apprend mieux sur Victoria et son entourage.  
><strong>

**Encore merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby et Rukie-chan pour leur review ^^**

** so-apple33: Coucou ^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé :) Oui, Victoria est compliquée et ça ne risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant alors ^^ C'est vrai que les fictions sur les jumeaux sont plus rares ce qui est dommage puisque je les aime beaucoup :p J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)  
><strong>

** Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Merci à Kalisca pour sa correction ainsi qu'à Abby qui a fait une bannière pour cette fiction. Vous pouvez la trouver ici: http (:)  img 78 . xooimage views / f / 5 / 2 / ban - rose - n - b - 2 - finie - 4 - 35dbb87 . jpg /  
><strong>

**Il faut évidemment retirer les espaces ^^**

* * *

><p><em>« Il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent aller bien qu'en se faisant souffrir. »<em>

_**Chapitre 6**_

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Ce métier. Écouter des gens geindre toute la journée. On pourrait croire que c'est par pure masochisme.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous faites preuve de curiosité ? C'est inhabituel.

-Vous cherchez à éviter ma question ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement d'où me vient cette vocation. Certains deviennent Médicomages, d'autres briseurs de sorts. Moi, je suis devenu psychomage. Aider les autres me donne l'impression de ne pas vivre pour rien, je suppose.

-Eh bien, ça c'est assez triste. Et vous voulez me donner envie de vivre avec des discours pareils ?

-Je répondrais simplement qu'avoir un but dans la vie nous aide à la traverser quand les choses vont mal. On se raccroche à ce but et on continue d'avancer. Parfois, on peut même y trouver du plaisir. Vous, par exemple, n'avez-vous pas une passion ? Quel genre de carrière auriez-vous voulu faire ?

-Je me souviens que j'étais une passionnée de dragons. Je lisais tous les livres qui en parlait, mais…

-Comme pour le reste, ça ne vous intéresse plus. Peut-être qu'un jour vous vous remettrez à lire ces livres.

* * *

><p><em>Tu sais, les illusions d'enfants innocents, ça n'a jamais été moi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vu la vie comme une épreuve douloureuse. Certains la passaient avec mention et d'autres se plantaient.<em>

_On ne devient pas fort. On l'est ou on ne l'est pas, c'est tout. Ceux qui ont dit que les expériences de la vie nous endurcissaient n'ont probablement jamais vraiment souffert._

_J'étais perdue, seule, égarée mais à ça, j'y croyais dur comme fer._

* * *

><p>Victoria entre dans la grande salle avec ses amies. Elles se séparent néanmoins pour rejoindre leur table respective. C'est une chose que Victoria a toujours trouvé ironique. Les professeurs, Dumbledore lui-même, poussent les relations entre maison, mais ils interdisent les mélanges de maison dans la grande salle. Chacun sa table et pas le droit de changer. Pas très rationnel.<p>

La jeune brune se fait néanmoins suivre par Ginny. Elle va même jusqu'à s'assoir à ses côtés, saluant de la main des amis de quatrième qui l'interpellent.

Dans un autre moment, tous les regards auraient été soudés sur ce duo étrange. Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de rose qui retient l'attention de tout le monde. Il faut un moment à Victoria pour associer cet amas rose à l'être humain qu'il représente. Merlin, la regarder fait vraiment mal aux yeux et la faute ne revient pas à cette couleur plutôt voyante.

En plus d'avoir un gout vestimentaire plus que douteux, cette femme à tout du crapaud, de la corpulence à la tête en passant par l'expression.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ça ? murmure la jeune rousse avec une tête horrifiée.

-Si j'en crois la place qu'elle occupe, c'est un nouveau professeur, réplique Victoria avec scepticisme.

-Elle fait plutôt peur, non ?

Victoria hausse les épaules alors que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent. L'heure de la répartition est arrivée. Le choixpeau commence sa chanson, sauf que ce n'est pas celle de d'habitude. Victoria fronce les sourcils. Trop de changements pour elle, elle se retrouve déstabilisée. Et puis, depuis quand un chapeau crasseux donne des conseils ?

La répartition avance plutôt rapidement et Victoria sent ses mains devenir moite. Il n'était pas prévu que Ginny soit avec elle. D'habitude, elle est seule à cette table, et ça l'arrange plutôt bien.

Dumbledore salue les élèves, déclarant que le discours sera pour plus tard. Les plats, innombrables, apparaissent alors et Victoria sent la nausée l'envahir. Ginny lui lance un regard inquiet et se penche vers elle.

-Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle tout bas.

-Je me sens un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, marmonne la brune en haussant les épaules.

Ginny ne semble pas vraiment la croire, mais n'insiste pas et se sert une assiette. Victoria pince les lèvres, soupire et fait un choix sélectif. Elle prend de la salade et une pomme. Elle commence à jouer avec la nourriture sans entrain, lentement et sans parler. Elle lève de temps à autre les yeux vers la rousse, mais celle-ci se trouve dans la contemplation d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et à lunettes. Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et laisse à son tour son regard se balader dans la grande salle.

Elle croise un regard sombre à la table des vert et argent. Il lui sourit brièvement avant de se détourner et elle fait de même. Elle se sent alors observer et cherche qui ça peut être pour tomber sur Fred Weasley. Elle se crispe et ressert la main sur sa fourchette. Il tente un sourire, mais elle fronce les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Pourquoi la regarde-t-il comme ça tout le temps ? Elle se sent mal à l'aise à chaque fois, il devrait le savoir !

-Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Victoria relève la tête vers son amie qui la fixe avec inquiétude. Elle force un sourire à apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai juste hâte d'aller me coucher, réplique-t-elle.

Ce qui n'est pas un mensonge et semble convenir à Ginny.

-Je te comprends, je suis un peu fatiguée aussi. Le voyage a été long et avec tous les préparatifs que nous avons…

La brune manque de soupirer de soulagement quand le directeur se lève pour prendre la parole. Elle a une migraine épouvantable et a mal au ventre. Elle n'a donc pas vraiment envie d'écouter la rousse partir dans un de ses monologues interminables.

La liste des interdits refait surface, comme à chaque année. Bien que certains soient plus visés que d'autres. Victoria n'a jamais compris pourquoi la magie dans les couloirs n'était pas permise. Aucun élèves –et elle s'inclut dans le lot- ne respectent cette règle. Que ce soit pour alléger un sac ou pour un règlement de compte, les élèves prennent la moindre possibilité pour faire usage de leur baguette. Rusard devrait se faire à l'idée.

Dumbledore présente ensuite le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui se trouve, comme le pensait Victoria, être la femme-crapaud.

-Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le…

Il y a ensuite un silence, ce qui ramène Victoria à la réalité. Elle se tourne vers le directeur qui regarde Ombrage –la femme-crapaud. La femme s'est levée et semble toute prête à tenir un discours. Victoria fronce les sourcils de mécontentement. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression qu'elle ne s'entendra pas avec cette femme ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'entend avec presque personne.

Mais, elle doit admettre qu'il y a plus quand la voix du bonbon rose retend, la faisant grincer des dents. Victoria a toujours détesté les enfants capricieux, pourris gâté pour une bonne raison : leur voix ! Ils ont une voix bien caractéristique. Haut perchée avec une pointe de je-sais-tout. Mais, pas comme Granger bien qu'elle soit agaçante avec ses airs quelques fois hautains. Non, une voix qui vous fait mal à la tête et vous fait grincer des dents. Comme cette Dolores Ombrage. Merlin, Victoria est en plein cauchemar !

Elle n'écoute même pas cette vieille chouette argumenter sur les devoirs éprouvants des professeurs ou l'éducation des élèves. Le tout, coupé par des raclements de gorge qui lui donne des envies de meurtre. Bon sang, ne se taira-t-elle jamais ?

-Tu crois qu'elle se rend compte que personne ne l'écoute ? ricane Ginny comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Je ne pense pas que ça la dérange plus que ça tant qu'elle peut parler, marmonne la brune, faisant pouffer son amie.

Victoria croise le regard de Lindsay, à la table des Serpentards, à l'écart de tous. Elles se comprennent directement et hochent la tête pour confirmer qu'elles se parleront toutes à la fin du repas.

La vieille chouette finit enfin par se taire et Ginny soupire de soulagement alors que la brune se retient d'en faire autant. Le directeur reprend la parole et met fin au repas. Victoria se lève et met sa jupe en place avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Ginny sur ses talons.

Elle va sortir quand un grand corps se plante devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Salut !

Elle lève des yeux courroucés vers Fred Weasley qu'elle a identifié à l'instinct. Il veut sa mort ou quoi ?

-Comment ça va ? demande-t-il.

-Rien de bien captivant depuis ce matin, répond-t-elle alors qu'elle voudrait fuir le plus loin possible.

Fred Weasley est beau, marrant, fêtard, joyeux, blagueur et plein de vie. Elle est son exact contraire en plus d'être totalement givrée. Elle ne comprendra jamais pourquoi il semble tant s'intéresser à elle. Et ça la met vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle ne sait pas être gentille, elle n'est pas une de ces filles qui papillonnent des cils, sourient ou minaudent dès qu'un garçon se trouve à cinq mètres. Bon sang, elle a même du mal à être agréable ! Alors pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Elle n'envoie que des signaux négatifs !

-Tu pourrais…venir voir…tu sais, les inventions et tout ça, une fois, dit-il en essayant de paraitre nonchalant.

Elle le jauge du regard. Elle est vraiment curieuse par rapport à ces inventions et a vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Ce n'est pas comme si elle acceptait un rendez-vous –encore faudrait-il qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec elle et, s'il la connaissait un minimum, ce ne serait pas le cas. D'un autre côté, être seule avec lui… Il y aura toutefois son jumeau.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, accepte-t-elle. Il faut que j'y aille.

-Nous allons dans la même salle commune, rappelle-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-J'ai rendez-vous, avoue-t-elle alors que les sourcils du roux se froncent encore plus. Avec mes amies, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment.

-Cool, sourit-il alors que son visage se détend. Super !

-Je suppose, réplique Victoria.

-Bon et bien… à plus tard.

Et avant que la brune ne puisse réagir, il l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue pour ensuite tourner les talons et partir avec son double.

-Bien Fred, tu progresses, le complimente celui-ci en se retenant de hurler de rire. Il ne te reste plus qu'à éviter de virer au rouge écrevisse et tout sera parfait !

-Elle a accepté, sourit le concerné sans prêter attention à son frère.

-Tu lui as proposé de venir voir nos inventions en avant-première ! Évidemment qu'elle a accepté.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle a accepté pour moi, le contre Fred avec un énorme sourire.

-Ou pour moi ! J'ai toujours dit que j'étais le plus beau ! Elle pourrait avoir craqué sur moi.

Il y a un blanc alors que Fred fronce les sourcils, semblant réellement envisager cette hypothèse.

-Je plaisante, Fred ! s'exclame George en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y qu'à voir ses réactions quand tu es dans les parages !

-Elle réagit comme si elle voulait fuir, fait remarquer son jumeau avec une moue sceptique.

-C'est parce que c'est une handicapée sociale !

-Quoi ?

-Elle est nulle niveau relationnel, ça se voit tout de suite. Elle veut fuir parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Faut dire, vu la réputation qu'elle a, peu de gens ont dû vouloir faire ami-ami avec elle.

-Tu sembles l'avoir bien cernée, réplique Fred, suspicieux. Tu devais bien l'observer.

-Je suis extérieur à la situation, c'est tout. Toi, tu es tellement pris par tout ça que tu as du mal à cerner ce qui se passe et tu mélanges tout, tu hésites.

-Cette conversation est bien trop sérieuse pour moi, soupire-t-il.

Victoria reste planté un moment dans le hall, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de réfléchir et sûrement plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-Vous faites des progrès, sourit Ginny.

-J'ai réagi comme une cruche, grogne la brune en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Eh bien, au moins, tu ne l'as pas castré.

Victoria inspire profondément pour se calmer. Elle y parvient peu à peu et relève la tête.

-Alors, les jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient encore une fois _à tes côtés _?

-Sam, répond la concernée de manière menaçante.

-On y va ? demande Lindsay sans leur prêter attention. Il faudrait rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Au moins pour une fois. Voir Rusard dès le premier jour ne me tente pas plus que ça.

Victoria acquiesce et s'apprête à partir avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui se mordille la lèvre, hésitante, en les regardant. La brune regarde ses amies qui haussent les épaules et elle soupire.

-Ben alors, tu viens ? interroge-t-elle la rousse.

La concernée lève des yeux plein d'espoir vers elle avant de sourire. Son visage s'illumine et Victoria se sent s'attendrir avant de se secouer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ?

Elles se mettent toutes en chemin avant que la nouvelle recrue ne les interroge.

-Où est-ce qu'on va, en fait ?

-Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer, rit Sam. Mais, Vicky, tu n'as pas répondu. Que te voulaient les frères Weasley ? Ou plutôt, l'un d'eux ?

-Rien de particulier, répond-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Samantha fait la moue, déçue, mais n'insiste pas. Elle sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien. Quand la brune a décidé qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle se transforme en véritable forteresse. Et elle n'hésite pas à faire sortir le dragon en cas de tentative de prise.

Elles s'arrêtent dans un couloir sombre et vide. Il n'y a qu'une porte qu'Élodie ouvre avant d'entrer. Ginny les suit à l'intérieur, curieuse. Elle regarde autour d'elle. La pièce ressemble vaguement à une classe.

-C'est l'ancienne classe de potion, répond Élodie à ses interrogations silencieuses. Il y a eu un incident. La salle n'a plus jamais été réutilisée.

-Quand a-t-il eu lieu ? demande la rousse, étonné de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

-Dans les années 1970, répond Victoria. Mon père faisait encore ses études ici.

Sam, Élodie et même Lindsay lance un regard étonné à leur amie. Elles étaient évidemment au courant de cette anecdote, elles ont même eu droit aux détails. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'elle en parle avec autant de désinvolture devant une étrangère. Ainsi, la jeune Ginny Weasley est au courant ? Elle est peut-être plus spéciale qu'elle ne le laisse paraitre, dans ce cas.

-Incroyable !

-Pas tant que ça, réplique Lindsay. Les Gryffondors se retrouvent avec les Serpentards pour ce cours depuis la nuit des temps. Il fallait bien que ça explose un jour ou l'autre. Il se pourrait même bien que ça recommence.

-Pourtant, vous êtes la preuve que l'amitié entre les maisons existe !

-Ginny, tu as déjà entendu le nom qu'on nous donne ? De plus, je suis à peine reconnue comme une Serpentard puisque je suis née-moldue.

-Quant à moi, tout le monde pense que j'aurais eu plus ma place à Serpentard, renchérit Victoria.

-Soit. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, j'imagine, intervient Sam.

-C'est vrai, acquiesce Lindsay.

Elles s'assoient toutes sur une chaise sauf Victoria qui prend place sur un banc.

-Alors, cette Ombrage ? demande-t-elle à ses amies.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cette femme, avoue Sam en frissonnant.

-Il y a de quoi, intervient Élodie. Elle vient du ministère ! Et elle sous-entendait pas mal de choses, dont des changements radicaux. Elle a été envoyée pour changer les choses à Poudlard. Le tout, c'est de savoir quoi, exactement.

-Qui dit qu'elle se limitera à un domaine ? réplique Lindsay. Si elle a été envoyée par le ministère, elle doit avoir quartier libre. Elle peut donc changer ce qu'elle veut. De plus, avec les rumeurs que Potter a fait circuler…

-Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs ! s'exclame Ginny, intervenant pour la première fois. Il a dit la vérité et, de plus, cette vieille harpie est sûrement celle qui a participé au procès, la description qu'il en fait colle. Elle va être sur son dos toute l'année.

-Elle a le béguin, répond Victoria aux regards ébahi de ses amies.

La concernée rougit et baisse la tête.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec elle toutefois, ajoute la brune.

-Comment ça ? demande Lindsay, intriguée.

-Eh bien, Potter a l'air de beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas d'un menteur pathologique. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à aimer attirer l'attention. Sans oublier que le ministère envoie quelqu'un juste après tout ce cirque. On dirait qu'il cherche à contrôler la population qui pourrait se laisser influencer par les dire de Potter. J'ai plus l'impression qu'Ombrage est là pour maintenir la « paix » qu'autre chose. En gros, elle interviendra si elle voit que Potter prend du terrain. Et, si je ne m'abuse, il faut que le ministère se sente vraiment menacé pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Je pense qu'une partie de Fudge croit au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui mais, qu'il a trop peur de l'admettre.

-Pourquoi aurait-il peur ? demande Sam sceptique. Il a été formé pour ce genre de situation, non ? C'est son job après tout !

-Fudge est loin d'être le ministre rêvé ! Il passe son temps caché sous son bureau quand les choses se gâtent. Tu te souviens de l'année où les gobelins parlaient de se rebeller ? Il n'est pas sorti de chez lui et envoyait des messagers pour régler l'histoire. Ce type est un trouillard exacerbé. S'il a du mal avec les gobelins, imagine le plus redoutable mage noire que l'histoire sorcière ait connue ?

Il y a un silence. Ginny fixe avec émerveillement son amie. Non seulement elle l'a défendue mais, en plus, elle a tenu le plus long discours jamais entendu par elle ! Elle vient certainement d'assister à l'évènement du siècle.

-Ça se tient, acquiesce finalement Élodie. Ça fait de notre ministre un faible, mais ça se tient. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes vraiment mais alors, vraiment, dans la bouse de dragon. Si ton hypothèse est exacte, celui qui est censé nous protéger se cache sous une table ! Et il envoie des sous-fifres pour nous laver le cerveau !

-C'est assez effrayant, vu comme ça, fait remarquer Sam.

-Sam, ce qu'il se passe depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers _est_ effrayant, réplique Lindsay.

-Une chose est sûre, Poudlard a été envahi par le ministère, souffle Élodie. Et ce n'est vraiment pas bon !

Elles se regardent toutes, sachant cette année ne sera pas facile avec Ombrage dans les pieds. Elles ne savent néanmoins pas à quel point.

Elles finissent par parler de toute et de rien. Sauf Victoria, qui se tait. Elle laisse son esprit divaguer.

-Alors, c'était comment tes vacances ?

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers Elodie qui la regarde avec insistance. La brune ne l'a même pas entendue approcher.

-Je veux dire, réellement, précise-t-elle.

-C'était des vacances, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oh, donc pour toi de vrais vacances, c'est rentrer en parlant à des personnes à qui tu n'as jamais adressé un regard ? Ou en introduisant une nouvelle personne au groupe ? Une personne à qui tu ne parlais pas avant ! Sans oublier que tu as encore perdu du poids, il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret.

Tout a été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, évidemment, mais Victoria sait que son amie pense chaque mot qu'elle a dit.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a eu un ou deux évènements inattendus, avoue la brune à son amie qui sourit.

-J'ai cru comprendre, plaisante-t-elle. Il a l'air d'être assez intéressé. Le jumeau Weasley, je veux dire.

-Je doute que Fred Weasley soit vraiment intéressé.

-Oh, c'est Fred alors ?

Victoria rougit en grimaçant. Faire savoir qu'elle le reconnait n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Elle n'est certainement pas compatible avec le fait de dire qu'elle se fiche totalement de ce qu'il pense. Pas que ce soit le cas, au contraire, elle se sent flatté même si elle pense toujours qu'elle se fait des illusions.

-Il a l'air gentil, continue Élodie. Et il est marrant. Tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer.

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Et moi non plus !

-Tu peux être tellement aveugle parfois. Tu refuses d'accepter que tu es capable de t'attacher aux gens et qu'ils sont capable de te tenir à toi. Mais, regarde notre groupe ! Et regarde la fille Weasley !

-Notre groupe, c'est différent, on se comprend. Quant à Ginny, elle est juste intriguée. Elle se lassera vite.

Élodie soupire en secouant la tête, mais n'insiste pas et s'éloigne. Victoria est une tête de mule et la faire changer d'avis relève de l'exploit. Rare sont ceux qui y sont parvenus au moins une fois.

* * *

><p>Victoria se réveille en sursaut et collante de sueur. Elle a du mal à respirer et elle sait qu'une crise se profile à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle se lève en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible et part se cacher dans la salle de bains qu'elle insonorise difficilement. Elle s'assied ensuite à même le sol et se prend la tête dans les mains.<p>

Ces rêves la hantent et lui retournent le cœur. Elle a toujours mal en se réveillant, en réalisant que ses rêves ne sont que le reflet de la réalité. Parce qu'elle est seule, qu'elle est immonde, dégoûtante et indigne d'être aimée. Parce que sa venue au monde n'a été qu'une erreur de parcours. Merlin, pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas noyée à la naissance ? Voulait-on tant qu'elle souffre ? Aurait-elle été si horrible dans une autre vie ?

Sa respiration est encore plus difficile et elle a l'impression que l'air ne pénètre plus ses poumons. Elle se déteste d'avancer pour ce qu'elle va faire. Victoria s'était promis de ne plus recommencer. Mais, cette crise est plus forte que les précédentes encore et c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter.

Elle se relève alors que des larmes inondent ses joues et que les sanglots viennent rendre sa respiration impossible. Elle attrape sa trousse et fouille dedans jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherche. Une fois la lame en main, elle hésite, mais la douleur devient vraiment insupportable, alors elle cède.

Parce qu'elle n'a rien pour l'arrêter, parce qu'elle est seule et ne fait souffrir qu'elle-même. Parce qu'elle ne connait que la souffrance et la destruction pour vivre et qu'elle s'y accroche comme une noyée pour ne pas sombrer sans espérance de remonter. Parce qu'au fond, elle le mérite sûrement, mais surtout parce qu'elle espère en survivre. Ou en mourir.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai oublié ce que signifiait aller bien. L'ai-je seulement su un jour ?<em>

_Quand tu étais là, il y avait un éclaircissement, un rayon de soleil perçant l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Je me sentais insignifiante, horrible. Mais, avec toi, j'arrivais à l'oublier._

_Seulement, je n'avais pas compris. Je ne comprenais pas que tu étais mon salut, ma seule chance de remonter. Pour moi, tu étais un obstacle. Tu te dressais devant mon but, devant mon autodestruction et je t'ai détesté pour ça._

T_u le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais reculé. Tu m'as soulevée, que je le veuille ou non, et tu es resté._

_Je sens encore la chaleur de ta main dans la mienne. Est-ce que tu la sens toi aussi ?_

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Bisous.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour. alors, encore une fois je m'excuse du retard causé par un déménagement suivi par des problèmes de PC pas encore réglé ^^ Je vous poste d'ailleurs ce chapitre via mon gsm comme pour mob autre fic HP dOnc j'espéré que vous pardonnerez les fautes d'ortho, de frappe et autre.**

**un rapide merci á ceux qui ont laissé une review ainsi qu´á ceux qui m'ont avjouté en favoris ou alert ét autre ^^**

**j'espéré que ce chapitre vous plaira plus qu´á moi, promis je traine moins les chapitre en longueur la procHaine fois xD**

**Bonne lecture et laissez moi pleine de review ;)**

**Chapitre 7.**

-Vous vous faisiez souvent du mal ?

-Quand j'en ressentais le besoin.

-Vos troubles alimentaires étaient-ils un moyen de vous faire du mal ?

-...

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas aborder ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Vous ne cessez de remuer cette bague quand vous être stressée ou énervée.

-Un tic, voilà tout.

-Que signifie-t-elle pour vous ?

-... Plus rien, aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><em>Une partie de moi t'en veut et t'en voudra toujours. Pour toutes ces promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, pour les avoir prononcé alors que tu connaissais le risque de ne pas les tenir. Tu t'es cru éternel, comme n'importe quel gosse de notre âge.<em>

_On croit toujours que la vie nous appartient quand on a pas frôler la mort, au moins une fois. Et toi, tu as foncé tête baissé, sans réfléchir, comme toujours._

_Alors oui, je t'en veux mais, moins qu'à moi..._

* * *

><p>Victoria ouvre les yeux le lendemain avec difficulté. Elle se sent fatiguée. Elle se sent toujours fatiguée pour le moment. Et pourtant, l'insomnie la guette et lui pourri ses nuits aussi souvent qu'elle le peut.<p>

La jeune fille est, de plus, la première réveillée. Bien que, connaissant Lavande Brown et sa comparse, il n'y ait rien d'étonnant. C'est surtout le fait de se réveiller avant Hermione Granger qui relève du miracle.

Elle se lève péniblement et rejoint la salle de bain. Elle se lave rapidement, sans s'arrêter à se contempler et s'habille tout aussi vite. Elle se sèche les cheveux d'un sort avant de les regarder de plus près. Elle fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'ils sont légèrement abîmés. Il est sûrement temps de les couper un peu. La brune soupire en haussant les épaules et descend à la salle commune toujours vide.

Elle va sortir quand une voix s'élève, la faisant sursauter.

-Salut, s'exclame joyeusement Fred Weasley, un sourire éblouissant son visage.

Elle le regarde, tentant de se remettre de sa surprise. Il vient tout de même de rompre cinq longue année de quotidien. Généralement, elle sort seule, rejoint la grande salle où elle attend ses amies pour ensuite partir en cours, à la bibliothèque ou autre. C'est la même routine depuis des années et Fred Weasley vient de tout briser avec un sourire à faire tomber les anges et sa bonne humeur.

Victoria ne sait pas si elle en est heureuse ou pas. Il est certainement trop tôt pour le dire.

-Salut, répond-t-elle avec une grimace censé représenté un sourire -elle a au moins essayé et le roux semble satisfait puisque son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Tu descends à la grande salle ? Continue-t-il. Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Et ton frère ? S'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil -il est difficile de voir l'un sans l'autre.

-Il est avec Lee, il vient à peine de se réveiller et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre et te laisser faire le chemin seule, déballe-t-il avant de rougir légèrement.

Sauf si elle comprend mal le sous-entendu, il veut vraiment faire le chemin avec elle. Ou alors, elle lui fait pitié et il pense qu'elle a besoin de compagnie. Ou encore... Elle secoue la tête. Peu importe la raison, il se trouve que sa présence ne la dérange pas outre mesure, ce qui est surprenant quand on la connait. Elle recherche toujours la solitude dès qu'elle le peut.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, répond-t-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'empêcher de gagner la grande salle de toute façon, rit-il avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'entraîner dehors.

_Non, mais, je pourrais prendre un autre chemin, comme celui de la bibliothèque ou des cachots, _pense-t-elle. Mais, la brune n'en ressent aucune envie. En fait, elle apprécie sa proximité qui lui apporte la chaleur qui lui manque. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de rougir comme une collégienne... ce qu'elle est... plus ou moins.

Fred semble se rendre compte de son geste et retire son bras en raclant sa gorge et en rougissant. Il sourit d'un air contrit.

-Au moins, je t'ai apporté quelque couleur, tente-t-il de plaisanter en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Tu es beaucoup moins pâle.

Victoria le regarde faire et quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps gagne : l'amusement. Un sourire en coin prend place sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait que je t'en fait reprendre un peu aussi, fait-elle remarquer moqueusement avant de reprendre son chemin.

Fred Weasley reste sidéré un moment. Elle vient de plaisanter. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à du sarcasme mais, elle a bien plaisanter avec lui ! C'est à peine si elle lui adresse la parole en général, elle le fuit plutôt comme la peste et est toute crispée quand il est dans les parages. Et là, elle s'est relâché suffisamment pour plaisanter avec lui.

Que Merlin bénisse ce jour ! Quant à lui, il le chérira jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Le roux à totalement conscience du sourire idiot qui étire ses lèvres ainsi que d'être planté en plein milieu d'un couloir. Il a compris grâce à son frère que ce qu'il ressent pour elle est très proche de l'amour. Ça ne l'est peut-être pas encore totalement mais, ça commence à fortement y ressembler. Fred ud aime beaucoup de chose chez elle, pour ne pas dire tout. Il adore son air distant qui cache des choses qu'il aimerait tant découvrir. Il aime sa manière de montrer ses sentiments avec tellement de réserve, comme si elle avait peur d'exprimer la moindre émotion. Il aime ses sourires, tellement rares qu'ils en deviennent encore plus précieux. Et il la trouve belle...

Elle toujours très pâle, parfois tellement qu'elle parait malade mais, en dehors de ça, elle est magnifique. Du moins de son point de vue. Il aime ses yeux brillant, ses cheveux presque noir qui brillent au soleil, ses mimiques, ses moindres expressions. Tout, absolument tout !

Il secoue soudain la tête en remarquant qu'elle atteint l'autre bout du couloir. Elle marche lentement, si bien qu'il doute qu'elle ait vraiment voulu le distancer.

-Hey, attend ! S'exclame-t-il en lui courant après. Comment ça « reprendre des couleurs », tu me trouves trop pâle ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Elle se contente de sourire et il fait la moue. Pas de doute elle se fiche de lui. Il sourit finalement en haussant les épaules. Si ça peut la faire sourire, elle peut se moquer de lui à longueur de journée sans qu'il n'y trouve rien à redire. Fred est même prêt à lui donner des tas de raisons de rire de lui.

Ils arrivent à la grande salle alors que Fred parle, faisant à lui seul la conversation alors que la brune l'écoute attentivement. Pour une fois depuis des mois, elle fait réellement attention à ce qu'on lui dit. Et s'y intéresse.

Ils s'assoient côte à côte sans remarquer que beaucoup de regard sont sur eux. Victoria regarde Fred prendre une pose dans son monologue pour engouffrer une gauffre. Elle se retient de grimacer quand l'odeur l'agresse.

-Tu ne manges rien ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Les déjeuners de Poudlard me reste sur l'estomac, s'explique-t-elle en se crispant légèrement.

-Prend au moins quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas bon d'aller en cours l'estomac vide.

Elle s'apprête à répondre vertement qu'elle sait encore comment se nourrir quand elle croise son regard. Il n'y a que de l'inquiétude et de la gentillesse, pas de curiosité malsaine ou autre. Elle balade ses yeux sur la table avant de prendre une pomme.

-Je la mangerais avant d'aller en cours, promet-elle en se giflant intérieurement.

-Bien, sourit-il, satisfait. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, enchaîne-t-il en la prenant par le bras, la forçant à se lever.

Elle le suit avec curiosité alors qu'il s'arrête devant la tableau d'affichage.

-Regarde, on est recrute du personnel, annonce-t-il fièrement.

En effet, Victoria remarque rapidement l'annonce placardée. Elle hausse les sourcils devant la parenthèse : « Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls ».

-On peut dire que vous savez encourager les troupes, fait-elle remarquer avec ironie.

-Ce ne serait pas très moral de ne pas les prévenir, répond-t-il avec malice et elle acquiesce.

-Qu'elle est la finalité de tout ça ? Je veux dire quand vous aurez créé tout ce dont vous avez besoin, que ferez-vous ?

-Oh, ça c'est un projet que notre mère réprouverait sûrement, s'exclame le roux, heureux qu'elle s'intéresse à une des choses les plus importantes pour lui. On va ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape.

Elle acquiesce une nouvelle fois. Ça lui correspond, elle le voit parfaitement travailler dans ce genre de magasin, il s'y sentirait très bien, aurait même hâte de commencer le travail.

-Vickie !

La concernée lève les yeux au ciel alors que Sam lui saute dessus.

-On s'est vue hier, rappelle la brune.

-Je sais, je voulais juste t'embêter ! Salut Weasley, tu passes pas mal de temps avec elle, en ce moment, non ?

-Samantha ! S'exclame Élodie en la fusillant du regard, derrière elle. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je pourrais mais, faudrait-il encore que j'en ai envie.

-Irrécupérable, grommèle Lindsay en arrivant. Bon, on va récupérer notre emploi du temps avant que je ne reparte me coucher ?

Il y a une chose qui est de notoriété public à Poudlard concernant Lindsay -en dehors qu'elle est capable de littéralement assassiné quiconque d'un regard glacial s'entend-, c'est qu'elle n'est pas du tout du matin. Tant qu'elle n'a pas bu son café, elle reste sombre et mauvaise langue. Une fois bu, elle redevient la fille glacial que tout le monde connaît. Changement plutôt surprenant en y pensant bien.

Victoria s'apprête à faire comme ses amies et aller récupérer son emploi du temps quand, pour la troisième fois de la journée, une voix l'interpelle.

-Mais, ne serait-ce pas Victoria Anderson ? S'exclame George Weasley en souriant -bizarrement, ça n'a pas le même effet sur la brune que celui de son jumeau. Comment as-tu fait Fred ? Tu l'as kidnappée ?

-Elle a résisté jusqu'au bout, ajoute le concerné avec gravité. Mais, je l'ai menacé de lui montrer des photos compromettantes de Rusard et le calamar géant alors, elle s'est calmée et m'a suivi.

-Bien pensé, Fred.

-Merci George.

-Mais de...

-Bon, moi je vais chercher mon emploi du temps, soupire Victoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, grimace George. Combien tu paries qu'on commence encore par la botanique ?

-Toujours mieux que potion, réplique son double.

-Victoria, tu es là !

La concernée commence à se demander ce qu'elle a pu faire pour être autant quémandée. Elle se retient cependant de soupirer pour ne pas faire de peine à Ginny qui accourt vers elle avec deux parchemins.

-Je t'ai pris ton emploi du temps, explique-t-elle.

-Et le nôtre ? Demande les jumeaux à l'unisson.

-Je ne suis pas votre mère, aller vous le chercher. J'ai déjà eu du mal à avoir le sien ! J'ai pris celui de Lavande, ce qui fait qu'elle a dû en réclamer un autre, raconte-t-elle fièrement.

Victoria secoue la tête en récupérant son emploi du temps, reconnaissante à la jeune rousse de lui éviter un face à face avec leur directrice de maison.

-Tu me brises le cœur, s'exclame Théâtralement George.

-Ma propre sœur ! Enchaîne le second.

-Où est donc passé l'amour fraternel ?

-Mon cher George, j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faudra l'oublier dorénavant !

-Vous pouvez vraiment être navrant, soupire la sœur en question en entraînant Victoria avec elle un peu plus loin. Tu commence par Histoire de la magie, dit-elle avec une moue désolée. Dis-toi que c'est l'occasion de terminer ta nuit.

Victoria n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'elle voit ses amies arriver. Samantha arbore un énorme sourire -rien d'inhabituel- alors que les deux autres semblent sur le point de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie – très inhabituel pour Lindsay.

-J'ai Histoire de la magie avec toi ! Se réjouit Sam.

-Et nous, moi je me tape Rogue dès la première heure, grogne Élodie d'un air maussade.

-Personnellement, je ne compte me taper personne et certainement pas le professeur Rogue ! S'indigne Lindsay.

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel Ginny la regarde avec de grand yeux et que les autres filles semblent blasées. Lindsay le remarque et grimace.

-J'ai recommencé, pas vrai ? S'enquit-elle.

-Effectivement, sourit Élodie. Je ne compte pas me taper Rogue non plus.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, grommelle Sam en rougissant -son béguin pour lui n'est un secret pour personne sauf peut-être le concerné.

Il y a une deuxième chose à savoir sur Lindsay elle l'esprit très mal tourné et détourne tout vos propos ou presque en terme à penchant sexuel. On pourrait dire qu'elle est nymphomane si ses relations ne se limitaient pas à Grégory Dicks au jardin d'enfant. C'est peut-être ce qui fait que Lindsay n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, il doit y avoir des problèmes de communication très difficile à surmonté quand on est entouré de Sang-Pur guindé pour la plupart.

La journée de cours s'entame donc avec un cours en présence du professeur Bins, reconnu pour être le plus rasoir de tout les professeur de Poudlard en plus d'être mort. Le cours traitant sur les guerres des géants -sujet qu'il a abordé pas plus tard que l'année dernière. Victoria n'écoute pas et somnole tout le cours. Elle n'aura qu'à prendre ses notes de l'année passée.

Elle est réveillée par Samantha quand la cloche sonne et son amie lui lance un regard vaguement inquiet avant que sa bonne humeur ne reprenne le dessus.

-Vite, tu as potion ! S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement en sautillant vers la sortie. Lindsay va t'attendre, sans parler du professeur Rogue.

Victoria suit son amie sans rien dire. Elle a l'habitude des extravagance de Sam même si elle ne les comprend pas toujours, voir jamais. Par exemple, le professeur Rogue n'a jamais témoigné de sympathie à Sam et pourtant, elle lui voue un culte et sauterait à la gorge de qui oserait le critiquer en face d'elle. D'ailleurs, les autres s'en abstiennent depuis qu'elle a cassé le nez d'une fille de sa maison -et après, elle s'étonne de ne pas s'entendre avec les membres de Serdaigle !

Elle rejoint donc les cachots sans prêter attention aux cris qu'elle entend venant de derrière elle. Ça aussi c'est devenu habituel, personne ne prête plus attention aux disputes de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger depuis le temps. Ils parient juste sur la date de l'annonce de leur couple. Victoria, elle, mets ses capacité auditive au niveau zéro le temps de les fuir.

La brune retrouve Lindsay d'humeur plus égale, preuve qu'elle commence à se réveiller. Néanmoins, ses lèvres pincées et son regard glacial disent clairement qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la questionner sur son premier cours.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je suis forcée de suivre ce fichu cours de botanique ? Grommelle néanmoins Lindsay à la grande surprise de sa comparse. Et avec ses stupides serpentaires arrogant ?

-Tu es à Serpentard, lui rappelle justement la jeune fille.

-Et je me demande toujours ce que j'ai pu faire dans mon autre vie pour mériter des camarades aussi diminuer mentalement !

-Ils ne le sont pas tous ! Les justifie Victoria avec un ton légèrement agacé.

Lindsay s'adoucit et jette un coup d'œil au Serpentard ire qui laisse traîner son regard sur son amie de temps à autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-J'avoue que ton protégé à quelque qualité non négligeable, avoue Lindsay à contre cœur. Mais, pour ce qui est de Crabble, je ne vois rien que tu puisses dire pour le sauver.

-Il est certain que son cas est désespéré, sourit presque la brune.

Son amie la regarde intensément un instant avant qu'une lueur ressemblant à de l'approbation passe dans ses prunelles. Victoria n'a pas le temps de s'interroger qu'ils pénètrent dans la classe de potion.

Ce cours est typique des autres années avec des potions différentes. Rogue lance des regards qui glaceraient n'importe qui, lance sarcasme et remarque acide à qui mieux mieux comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours et s'amuse à rabaisser Potter. Rien de bien nouveaux dans les sombres cachots du professeur.

Pourtant, Victoria apprécie ce professeur. Peut-être parce qu'elle voit plus loin, la face cachée, en quelque sorte. Elle ne voit pas clairement, Severus Rogue a des années d'entraînement dans la dissimulation de ses sentiments et pensées. Mais, elle voit certaine chose comme il en voit chez elle. Il ne l'a jamais rabaissée alors qu'elle plus que moyenne dans sa matière. Il ne lui a jamais enlevé de point ni fait de remarque dans le seul but de la mettre dans l'embarras.

Évidemment, il ne l'a jamais complimenté non plus ni ne lui a fait de traitement de faveur comme aux membres de sa maison mais, elle est une privilégiée chez les Gryffondors sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Le cours se passe donc sans heurt pour elle, Lindsay faisant le gros du travail. Ensuite vient l'heure du déjeuner mais, Victoria s'esquive avec une excellente excuse.

-Il faut que je commence le devoir de Rogue, explique-t-elle.

-Déjà ?

-Tu sais qu'il me faudra le double du temps que tu y mettras, soupire Victoria alors que ses épaules se voûtent. Et non, je ne veux pas d'aide, grince-t-elle avant que son amie n'ouvre la bouche.

-Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

-Non merci, j'ai déjà pris quelque chose, refuse-t-elle en sortant la pomme toujours intact de son sac.

Lindsay paraît dubitative mais, ne dit rien et part sans son amie, les lèvres pincées.

Victoria soupire et regardant la pomme en question. Elle a presque promis à Fred Weasley de la manger et elle tient toujours ses promesses. Mais, justement, peut-être qu'elle peut, pour une fois, ne pas la tenir. Ce n'est pas une promesse importante après tout. Juste une pomme. Mais, une promesse quand même.

Elle presse le fruit contre ses lèvres et inspire. L'odeur lui monte au cerveau et le sol semble tanguer un instant. Cette odeur lui rappelle quelque chose, quelque chose de nouveau.

Fred Weasley. Fred Weasley à cette odeur, celle des pommes. Celle d'un pommier rempli de pomme mur un jour d'été.

Sa respiration s'accélère avant qu'elle ne se reprenne, balançant ce fruit maudit loin d'elle. Elle ferme les yeux fortement en essayant d'oublier cette odeur qui lui rappelle tant de souvenir. Mais les images du jardin de son enfance derrière la maison de sa mère lui parvient. Ce jardin remplit de pommiers...

Elle secoue la tête pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle fixe la pomme au sol qui roule encore légèrement sur elle-même. Elle va s'accroupir près d'elle, la prend en main en tergiversant avant de la remettre dans son sac et de se diriger à la bibliothèque.

Elle n'a pas le temps de faire grand-chose si ce n'est établir la liste des livres dont elle a besoin et les louer. Elle va les déposer dans son dortoir avant de courir vers son cours de divination où Élodie l'attend en tapant du pied.

-C'est pas trop tôt, tu t'es encore perdue ? L'accueille la blonde.

-Non, grince la concernée en entrant en classe.

Elle sait que son sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer et il est vrai qu'elle a empreinter au moins trois mauvais couloir avant de se rappeler du bon. Elle n'a cependant pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle !

Le cours traite sur les rêves. Victoria n'ayant pas l'intention de raconter ses rêves qui révèlent ses peurs les plus secrètes, elle se désintéresse du cours sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie. Mais, Victoria n'en a cure ce n'est pas comme si cette matière était d'une importance capitale pour elle. Elle ne voit pas sel'intérêt d'obtenir cette BUSE. Au pire, elle se prédira une mort atrocement douloureuse et la folle lui donnera un Acceptable voir un Effort Exceptionnel. Ce qu'elle a toujours fait jusqu'ici !

À la fin du cours, les deux amies sont totalement démoralisée. Trop de devoir d'un coup, Victoria va craquer avant la fin de l'année.

Si les cours précédent se sont passés sans heurt, ce n'est pas le cas de celui du crapaud rose. Potter pète littéralement un câble -justifié, Victoria le lui accorde- et est mis à la porte alors que les élèves se voient forcé de lire un chapitre incroyablement passionnant sur les sortilège de défense. À moins que ce ne soit d'attaque, Victoria n'a pas été très attentive, encore une fois. Il faut dire qu'apprendre que le crapaud a décidé de supprimer les cours pratique l'a déprimée.

Elle n'a jamais été douée dans cette matière, c'est un fait avéré et la pratique était déjà difficile comme ça. Alors si, en plus, elle doit passer ses examens sans avoir pratiquer ces sorts avant... Il va y avoir des morts parmi les jurys, pas de doute là-dessus. Victoria n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Encore une chose qui échappe à son contrôle. Elle avait programmer cette année à la lettre et voilà que tout part en vrille par une surcharge de travail et une folle habillée en rose bonbon et à la voix d'une fillette capricieuse réclamant la nouvelle poupée à la mode !

À la fin de la journée, elle est complètement arasée mais, prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers la bibliothèque.

-Deux fois dans la même journée ? S'étonne la bibliothécaire. Seriez-vous tombée sur la tête Miss Anderson ?

-Je dirais plutôt que les BUSES me sont tombées dessus, soupire-t-elle. Et elles sont plutôt lourdes !

La vieille femme sourit, amusée. Les cinquièmes sont vite débordés en début d'année. Les septième sont plus habitué, étant passé dans le chaudron une fois mais, pour ces pauvres élèves, c'est une première à laquelle ils ne sont pas préparés. Victoria Anderson en fait d'ailleurs parti. Même si sa présence dans son temple s'était faite plus régulière l'année passée, elle n'a jamais été jusqu'à y passé deux fois en une journée !

-Tu n'es même pas venue manger !

Victoria sursaute. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvée la réponse à une problématique importante de son devoir de potion, qu'elle n'a entendu personne arriver, pas même Ginny Weasley qui n'est pas la discrétion incarnée.

-Tu n'étais pas là pour le déjeuner non plus, enchaîne-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La brune tique. Son amitié avec Lindsay, Sam et Élodie a ceci de spéciale : aucune d'elle ne se mêle des affaires d'une autre sans y être invitée par celle-ci. Tant que l'une ne demande pas d'aide, elles ne sont pas concernée. Ce qui a bien arrangée Victoria puisqu'elle n'aime pas que l'on s'approche trop près de sa vie privée et du trou noir dans lequel elle gravite plus dangereusement chaque jour.

Par ce fait, ce genre de question n'est jamais posée aussi directement mais, plutôt par sous-entendu auquel il est aisé d'échapper.

-Je suis un peu débordée, c'est tout, répond-t-elle simplement en replongeant dans son devoir.

-C'est le premier jour ! S'insurge la rousse.

-Je passe mes BUSE cette année, Ginny, s'emporte Victoria. J'ai déjà bossée comme une dingue les autres années pour préserver ma moyenne et cette année sera pire ! Ce qui veut dire que je dois bosser encore plus qu'avant ! Tu crois sincèrement que parler au coin du feu ou me goinfrer fait parti de mes priorités ?

Ginny reste choquée, les yeux grand ouvert alors que Victoria retourne à son devoir sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Jamais Victoria ne s'emporte. Elle vous lance un regard froid et distant avant de tourner les talons, vous donnant l'impression d'être un insecte qu'elle ne veut pas voir plus longtemps si près d'elle. Mais jamais, elle ne crie, se lance dans une tirade enflammée ou autre. En fait, elle ne perd jamais le contrôle. C'est Victoria.

La voir alors sortir de ses gonds de cette manière n'a rien de rassurant. Mais, Ginny a compris, elle ne doit plus poser de question et deviner. Deviner quand se taire, quand parler, deviner ce qui ce dit ou non.

L'idée lui vient qu'elle s'est imposée à Victoria sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Peut-être la dérange-t-elle et que c'est ça qui la fait s'énerver...

Elle n'a pas le temps de plus y penser qu'elle aperçoit son amie papillonner des yeux, tentant de les garder ouvert. Elle est épuisée.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, souffle doucement la rousse.

Victoria sent son coeur se serrer de culpabilité. Elle s'emporte sur elle et la rousse continue de prendre soin d'elle. Quelle belle ingrate elle fait.

Pour se faire pardonner, elle se lève sans protester, rangeant son travail à moitié fait malgré les heures passées dessus et suit la rousse dans les couloirs.

Mais Victoria n'a jamais eu de chance et tomber sur des Serpentards accompagnée de Ginny Weasley ne pouvait tomber que sur elle.

-Mais regardez qui voilà, raille l'un d'eux.

Gras, un air de famille avec les porcs, Crabble dans toute sa splendeur profite de l'absence de son vénéré maître Malfoy pour se mettre en avant.

-Tu veux dire mise à part une bande de crétin ? Grince Ginny et sa camarade lève les yeux au ciel.

-Répète pour voir, sale traître à ton sang ?

Victoria le voit se rapprocher de Ginny rapidement qui se met en garde. Mais, poussée par Merlin sait quoi, Victoria se place devant elle et regarde l'abruti de serpent de son regard si caractéristique.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je trouve le plus pathétique chez toi ? Susurre-t-elle d'une voix cruelle. C'est qu'en plus de répéter inlassablement les mêmes insultes, il faut toujours tout te répéter. Aurais-tu des problèmes intellectuelle ? Faut-il te l'écrire et te l'épeler également ?

Elle se rapproche alors qu'il la regarde, muet devant ce regard qui ne cherche qu'à faire mal et blesser. Tout le monde sait que Crabble n'est pas une lumière, lui comprit et c'est un point sensible. Elle l'a deviné sans le connaître.

-Et dis-moi, poursuit-elle. Où est ton maître ? Un chien dangereux et retardé ne devrait jamais sortir sans muselière, je devrais le prévenir.

Trouvant qu'elle a dépassé la limite, il lève la main, dans le but de la frapper mais, un sort ne provenant ni de la rousse ni de la brune fuse et le projette au loin.

-Tu me déçois S crabble. Tu comptais donc l'attaquer comme un vulgaire moldu ? Que fais-tu de ta baguette ?

Le concernée se relève, blanc comme un linge devant celui qui lui fait face.

-Toi et tes _amis_ feriez mieux de déguerpir, je doute que Drago apprécie ce qui vient de se passer.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils partent tous et Crabble les suit sans protester, la queue entre les jambes comme le bon chien qu'il est.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure appropriée pour traîner dans les couloirs, enchaîne leur sauveur aux deux filles.

-On ne t'a rien demandé ! S'emporte Ginny en rougissant de colère.

Le garçon lève un sourcil en affichant un sourire ironique. Victoria ne lâche pas le jeune homme du regard pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers la rousse.

-Avance devant, je te rattrape, annonce-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas..., comme Ginny avec hésitation.

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop comme ça tu m'entendras crier, soupire la brune.

Ginny se mord la lèvre avant d'obtempérer. Les deux élèves restés seuls se regardent un long moment, laissant doucement tomber le masque.

-Tu arrives décidément toujours à temps, Théodore, fait remarquer la brune.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, contre le concerné en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de les pousser de cette façon.

-Crabble n'est qu'un gorille sans cervelle !

-Avec une force bien supérieur à la tienne !

La jeune fille soupire sans répondre, pas prête d'avouer qu'elle a eu tort.

-Tu traines avec une Weasley maintenant ? Réplique alors le jeune homme.

-Disons qu'une chose en entraînant une autre... Et puis, tu traînes bien avec Malfoy !

-Il a ses bons côté, assure-t-il en souriant. Et puis, il s'est toujours montré courtois envers toi. Mais, l'heure n'est plus à la discussion, il est temps que tu rejoignes ton amie. Elle risque de penser que je t'ai mangée.

Victoria sourit légèrement alors qu'il se détourne et commence à s'éloigner. Prenant sur elle, elle l'interpelle.

-Hey, Théo, crie-t-elle alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Merci !

-Théodore Nott, à ton service, rit-il en partant.

Victoria le regarde partir avant de rejoindre Ginny qui trépigne d'impatience.

-Rester seule avec un Serpentard n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante ! Lui repproche-t-elle.

-Ginny, je te rappelle qu'une de mes amies fait parti de cette maison et que l'un d'eux vient de nous sauver la mise alors, sincèrement, je doute que ce commentaire soit bien placé.

Ginny grimace avant d'acquiescer. Elle n'a pas tort, Nott leur a sauvé la mise. Elle peut donc le placer plus haut que les autres dans son estime.

Victoria entre dans la grande salle et croise le temps d'un instant le regard de Fred Weasley et son sourire étincelant avant de monter directement se coucher. Quand elle ferme les yeux, le soleil commence à filtrer légèrement parmi les nuages de son univers si sombre et elle profite de cette éclaircissement, se demandant quand il prendra fin.

_C'est peut-être à cet instant que ça a commencé. Plus que l'attention que tu me portais, c'est la sincérité que j'y voyais qui me touchait. Je gardais le contrôle de tout de mes actes en passant par mes pensées et mes sentiments. Et pourtant, tout doucement, ce contrôle éclatait et je n'y étais pas préparée..._

_je me souviens de cette première nuit sans cauchemar ni angoisse juste parce que ton sourire m'accompagnait. Comme je voudrais qu'il en soit ainsi aujourd'hui._

_Si ton sourire était source d'apaisement à l'époque me le rappeler aujourd'hui me fait hurler une douleur sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle et que je ferais tout pour oublier._

_Reviens, reviens, reviens,... cette litanie m'accompagne jusque dans mon sommeil. Alors pourquoi, n'es-tu pas la à mon réveil ?_


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, voici la suite. Je suis rapide en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas xD **

**Merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby pour sa review ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favori (n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir)**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 8.**

-Vous prenez tout sentiment comme une faiblesse ?

-Bien sûr. Chaque fois que j'ai éprouvé quelque chose pour quelqu'un, j'ai fini par avoir mal.

-Même en ce qui concerne… Ginevra Weasley ?

-Ginny ? C'est différent voyons.

-En quoi ?

-Plein de chose.

-Finirez-vous par dire les choses clairement, Victoria ?

-Je vous sens agacé, le mage ?

-C'est ce surnom qui m'agace. Vous savez que je ne l'aime pas.

-Moi, il me plait.

-Vous ne répondrez pas à ma question ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent avec Ginevra.

-Ginny, c'est moi qui l'ai abandonnée, qui lui ait fait du mal. Pas l'inverse.

-Vous êtes-vous excusée de ce que vous pensiez devoir vous reprocher ?

* * *

><p><em>M'excuser, te dire de ne pas insister, que les causes perdues n'en valent pas la peine. Te dire que je suis comme un vase de cristal brisée, que je suis impossible à réparer, il n'y a aucun morceau à réparer.<em>

_Si je le pouvais, si j'en avais la force, je te dirais de vivre ta vie. D'aimer ton mari et de lui faire pleins d'enfants. De m'oublier, de me laisser croupir où que je sois. D'abandonner. Je te dirais combien tu as été importante, que je te remercie d'avoir été là. Parce que prendre soin de toi m'a montré que je pouvais être forte… parfois._

_Je te dirais au revoir, prendrais le large pour que tu n'aies plus à te soucier de ce que je fais. Mais, je te laisserais un numéro, une adresse. _

_Juste pour que tu m'appelles si un Serpentard se dresse sur ton chemin, que je vienne me mettre sur le sien…_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Victoria panique.<p>

Sur la balance, comme à chaque réveil, les chiffres n'ont pas bougés. Quelque chose ne va pas, pourquoi n'ont pas changés, diminués ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ? Est-ce la pomme qu'elle a finie par manger toute entière ? La salade ? Le manque de sport, peut-être ?

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Elle a négligé les exercices physiques car, elle était trop fatiguée par la rentrée et les nouveautés de son déménagement. Elle s'est laissé distraire. Mais, elle ne laissera plus ça arriver. Elle va faire attention maintenant.

Levée en avance et décidée à s'y mettre tout de suite, la jeune brune enfile un jogging assez large dans lequel elle se sent bien et sort de la salle commune. Elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque mais, elle le fera plus tard finalement.

Après trois mauvais couloirs et deux mauvais escaliers, elle arrive dans le parc légèrement essoufflée. Victoria ne se laisse pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'elle se met à courir.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste en mouvement. Elle se sent bien, toute pensée disparait de sa tête, ne laissant qu'un grand vide qui lui fait presque oublier qu'elle existe et qu'elle déteste ça. Quand ses jambes la lâchent, elle se laisse tomber sur l'herbe humide, transpirante, le souffle coupé et la tête tournant légèrement. La sorcière adore cette sensation. Plus que le vide de son estomac qui lui donne l'impression d'être légère, cette sensation que tout tourne lui apporte comme un sentiment d'euphorie. Elle voudrait que ça ne s'arrête jamais de tourner. Que tout virevolte et tourbillonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt.

La sensation finit cependant par disparaitre et son souffle lui revient. La brune se rend alors compte qu'il est plus que temps de rentrer pour une bonne douche avant les cours. Elle arrive dans le dortoir en effervescence alors qu'Hermione Granger regarde Brown et sa comparse s'affairer avec un air blasé. Quand elle voit Victoria arriver, elle prend un air désolé.

-Je doute que tu aies le temps de faire un tour à la grande salle si tu dois prendre une douche, explique-t-elle.

-La douche reste prioritaire, réplique Victoria en haussant les épaules. J'irais déjeuner plus tard.

-Faire du sport sans manger n'est pas recommandé.

-J'ai déjà mangé avant d'aller courir, je suis passée au cuisine.

-Dans ce cas, sourit Granger avant de sortir.

Quand la salle de bain est enfin libre, Victoria y saute, se lavant de sa transpiration. L'eau est bouillante, la bué envahit la pièce alors que la chaleur de celle-ci devient insupportable. Victoria sort de la douche, mal à l'aise et manque de trébucher. Elle se raccroche à l'évier alors que la chaleur lui donne l'impression d'étouffer. Elle s'enroule dans une serviette avant de retrouver avec bonheur la fraîcheur du dortoir. Elle se laisse le temps de se reprendre avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre la sortie de la salle commune. À peine est-elle sortie qu'elle se fait attraper par Élodie.

-On a cours ensemble, rappelle celle-ci. Tu n'as pas le temps de te perdre, ce matin.

-Cours de quoi, encore ?

-Tu es sérieuse ? On a double cours de sortilège, aujourd'hui.

-Super, encore un discours encourageant sur les BUSE.

Élodie se contente d'acquiescer en se mettant en chemin. Que Victoria en oublie ses cours l'inquiète. Elle est tellement bizarre ces derniers temps. La jeune blonde se demande ce qui peut arriver à son amie. Mais, comme à son habitude, elle ne posera aucune question.

Comme l'avait prévu Victoria, le cours de sortilège débute par un discours rasoir qu'elle n'arrive pas à écouter. Il faut ensuite passer aux révisions mais, elle ne s'y prête qu'à moitié. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien dans ce cours alors, elle ne tente pas la concentration extrême, gardant ça pour le cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall débute par le sortilège de Disparition et Victoria pense être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Impossible d'y arriver, peu importe la concentration qu'elle y met.

-Et bien, Miss Anderson, commence le professeur en arrivant près d'elle. Vous n'avez jamais éprouvé de telle difficulté, auparavant. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez relâchée pendant les vacances.

-C'est possible professeur, avoue Victoria piteusement.

-Je suis au courant que certaines choses ont perturbés votre quotidien, reprend-t-elle plus doucement à son intention. Mais, ne tardez pas trop à vous reprendre, Miss. Cette année est très importante.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne en donnant un devoir pour tout le monde sauf Granger.

La brune se dirige donc directement à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Elle remarque Weasley et Potter dans un coin et soupire. Elle n'est visiblement pas la seule à paniquer. Elle termine finalement son devoir de potion et entame sérieusement celui de divination. Vient ensuite son cours favoris ; Soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentards.

Elle retrouve Lindsay les sourcils froncés qui la jauge de haut en bas en soupirant.

-Tu as encore failli être en retard, lui reproche-t-elle.

Victoria hausse les épaules en se plaçant devant le nouveau professeur. Elle leur présente les Botrucs, les gardiens des arbres et la brune est réellement attentive pour la première fois de la journée.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu trouves à toutes ces bestioles, entame Lindsay à la fin du cours.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu trouves à Zabini et pourtant, tu lui trouves quelque chose.

-Comment…? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Victoria lui lance un regard entendu et Lindsay grimace, se résignant à changer de sujets.

-En tout cas, Malfoy est toujours aussi crétin ! Je l'aimais bien, moi, Hagrid. Ses cours à lui étaient marrants au moins. On a pu voir Malfoy Junior se faire manger par un Hyppogriffe.

Victoria lève les yeux au ciel. Lindsay a décidément quelque chose de sérieux contre ce blond. Ça n'a pourtant pas toujours été comme ça. Seulement depuis l'année passée. Elle le hait comme personne auparavant et n'a pas ri quand il s'est fait griffer par Buck contrairement à ce qu'elle vient d'avancer.

Victoria croise Ginny en allant au cours de botanique et la salue avant d'entrer dans la serre. Une fois sa journée vraiment terminée, elle va se diriger ver la bibliothèque quand une main s'abat sur son épaule.

-On y passera plus tard, toutes ensembles, réplique Lindsay.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas travailler en groupe, tente de se défiler Victoria.

-On te laissera tranquille, assure Sam en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais, on vient de rentrer et on ne s'est presque pas vue en dehors de cours. La bibliothèque concerne les cours mais, c'est un compromis.

Victoria pince les lèvres mais acquiesce, se dirigeant vers la grande salle en trainant des pieds.

* * *

><p>Elle a mangé. Face à une Ginny souriante et enthousiaste de la voir. Parce qu'elle a finit par s'inquiéter. Parce que Victoria ne dissimule plus aussi bien qu'avant. Alors, elle s'est nourrie. Non, le terme n'est pas le Bon ; elle s'est empoisonnée, ni plus ni moins. Et elle se sent mal, tellement mal. Il y a comme un poids dans son estomac et elle a envie de vomir. Elle a mal, juste mal.<p>

Elle se lève, disant qu'elle va à la bibliothèque et se dirigeant vers les toilettes. La brune ne prête aucune attention à Mimi qui lui sourit comme si elle retrouvait une vieille amie.

Enfin purgée, elle s'assied sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration. Elle se sent mieux, enfin vide. Pourquoi insister ? Quand elle mange, elle ne se contrôle pas alors, elle ne mangera pas. Quelle importance ? Qui s'en soucie ? Elle ne fait rien de mal, elle vit si bien sans ça. Victoria se sent tellement mieux quand la nourriture n'empoisonne pas son organisme.

-Tu as une sale tête.

-Merci, Mimi, répond simplement la Gryffondor en se relevant péniblement.

-Tes amis sont au courant que tu es malade ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, je digère mal, c'est tout.

-Si tu as une maladie incurable, je serais ravie de t'accueillir, en tout cas.

Victoria lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle se rince le visage et la bouche. Direction, la bibliothèque. Il est temps de faire semblant.

* * *

><p>Samedi arrive à une vitesse folle, si bien que Victoria ne la voit pas passer. Elle est prise entre les cours, les devoirs et ses mensonges. Plus aucuns soupçons ne planent sur elle, elle en est convaincue. Tout est redevenu comme avant et c'est pour le mieux.<p>

La brune ne comprend pas leur inquiétude sans fondement, selon elle mais, elle ne veut causer de soucis à personne. Si elle doit faire semblant alors, elle le fera.

Elle revient à la salle commune après son jogging et s'apprête à monter dans son dortoir quand une voix la surprend.

-Moi qui pensais être le premier réveillé.

Victoria se tourne et fait face à Harry Potter. Elle ne répond pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire exactement. Ils ne sont plus parler depuis leur colocation au square… en fait, même à ce moment-là, ils n'ont pas échangé plus de trois mots. Ils sont aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre et ne trouvent donc rien à se dire.

Ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux bonnes minutes alors que la brune reprend son souffle. Harry la regarde attentivement. Elle semble épuisée. Il n'est peut-être pas le seul à en baver ces derniers temps, finalement. Mais, malgré sa pâleur presque maladive et ses cernes immenses, il ne peut que noter la ressemblance qu'elle a avec Sirius. Cet air aristocratique dont ils n'arrivent ni l'un ni l'autre à se défaire, leurs yeux, la couleur des cheveux. Et surtout, chose assez marrante, leur nez.

Conscient du silence pesant qui plane, Harry décide de faire un effort.

-Je vais poster une lettre à Sniffle, entame-t-il, tu veux peut-être écrire quelque chose. Ou que je passe le message, reprend-t-il tellement l'image de la voir écrire une lettre lui parait incongrue.

Victoria fronce les sourcils. Sniffle ? Mais de qui… Oh, il veut parler de Sirius Black, évidemment. Elle a complètement oublié son oncle alors qu'elle lui a vaguement promis de lui dire comment c'était passée sa rentrée. Elle soupire, fatiguée et lasse d'oublier autant de chose. Où sont passé ses neurones ? Ont-ils pris des vacances sans la prévenir ?

-Dit lui simplement que je lui écrirais rapidement, j'ai juste été… débordé, hésite-t-elle.

-D'accord, je l'ajouterais, promet-il.

La brune acquiesce en se détournant, se tenant au mur pour monter les marches. Harry la regarde faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'est vrai qu'elle semble débordée.

Victoria, de son côté prend une douche bien méritée avant de s'habiller.

Quand elle descend, Fred est assis dans un fauteuil et se tourne vers elle avec ce sourire solaire qu'elle commence à connaitre. Victoria a tenté de l'éviter ces derniers jours, elle voulait se concentrer sur ces cours et ce corps qu'elle déteste. Mais, il était toujours là, quelque part, lui apportant une certaine chaleur quand elle se sentait glacée de l'intérieur. Elle lui rend son sourire, automatiquement. Elle n'a plus à se forcer autant avec Fred, c'est presque sincère, naturel. Et elle n'a toujours pas décidé si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Tu veux déjeuner ? Propose le rouquin.

-Déjà fait, répond-t-elle par automatisme.

Il lui pose la question chaque matin et il obtient toujours la même réponse. Il grimace légèrement.

-Comment tu fais pour te lever si tôt même le week-end ? S'étonne-t-il.

La brune hausse les épaules. Ce n'est comme si elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle ne dort presque pas. Que les angoisses, les peurs l'étreignent la nuit et lui tiennent compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre. Non, Fred n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Bon et bien, je vais y aller, lui sourit-il. J'ai entrainement de Quidditch.

-Exactement, intervient George en arrivant. Désolé de te l'enlever Vicky mais, je doute qu'il ait envie de se faire attraper par Angelina. Et il n'aura jamais le courage de te laisser tout seul.

Il fait un clin d'œil à la brune qui rougit légèrement en se raclant la gorge.

-Bon entrainement, alors, souhaite-t-elle.

-Tu…, hésite Fred. Tu pourrais venir.

-Je doute que la capitaine apprécie, fait-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai qu'une si belle distraction, ajoute George mais, aucun des deux ne lui prêtent attention, se regardant dans les yeux.

-Elle s'y fera, assure-t-il.

Il lui prend alors le poignet et l'entraine dehors.

George secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé. Ces deux-là n'auront peut-être pas besoin de coup de main, finalement.

-Fred est mordu.

Le rouquin se tourne vers Lee avec un grand sourire.

-Elle aussi.

Et il part les rejoindre.

Fred ne cesse de parler sur le chemin et Victoria l'écoute attentivement, comme toujours. Elle aime l'entendre mettre autant de passion dans ce qu'il fait. En fait, il met de la passion dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Le Quidditch, ses inventions. Et la brune adore ça. Elle qui s'investit dans si peu de chose est toujours impressionnée de voir quelqu'un le faire avec autant de ferveur.

Quand elle arrive, Angelina parait surprise et lance un regard interrogateur à Fred.

-Je…, commence-t-il sans rien trouver d'autre.

-Je me suis toujours demandée comment se passait un entrainement de Quidditch, intervient Victoria. Il s'est proposé pour m'accompagner. Mais, si ça dérange…

-Non, soupire la capitaine en jetant un regard entendu à Fred. Au point où on en est, marmonne-t-elle alors que le reste de l'équipe arrive.

La brune s'éclipse dans les gradins. Elle comprend rapidement les propos d'Angelina en apercevant des Serpentards moqueurs. L'entrainement n'a pas commencé qu'ils raillent déjà les membres de l'équipe.

Malfoy est, bien sûr, en première ligne. Et il faut dire que Ron Weasley n'aide pas à les faire arrêter. Victoria ne savait même pas qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ce sport. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-elle là, en fait ?

L'entrainement ne dure pas longtemps, se finissant par des saignements nez plus que suspect pour un des membres de l'équipe. Fred lui fait signe de les rejoindre en emmenant la fille avec son jumeau. Sûrement à l'infirmerie.

En le voyant si proche de cette fille, elle a un pincement au cœur. C'est avec quelqu'un comme ça que le rouquin devrait être. Elle est belle, mince, joue au Quidditch et est sûrement bien plus marrante qu'elle.

Victoria secoue la tête pour se débarrasser de ces pensées et rejoint l'infirmerie tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne va pas à la bibliothèque.

Mais, la brune n'atteint pas l'infirmerie qu'elle retrouve les jumeaux dans le parc, la fille s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interroge-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Heu…Il se pourrait qu'on se soit trompé en donnant une graine à Katie, tente d'expliquer Fred en se frottant la nuque.

-Oui, on voulait stopper son saignement de nez, pas l'accentuer, grimace George.

Victoria pince les lèvres et réfrène un accès d'hilarité.

-Vous pouvez répéter ? Demande-t-elle, se retenant toujours de rire.

-On lui a donné des graines de Sanguinole, répond Fred, perplexe.

Alors, elle éclate de rire. Elle n'arrive plus à se reprendre, ses yeux pleurent et elle en a mal aux côtes.

Les jumeaux la regardent avec étonnement. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction mais, plutôt à des remontrances. La brune est tellement sérieuse tout le temps. Alors la voir rire, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils la connaissent de plus, est un évènement.

Elle finit par se reprendre et inspire profondément.

-Et vous voulez tester vos produits sur de pauvres premières années ? S'enquit-elle en secouant la tête, les joues toujours rouges.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de répliquer qu'une tête blonde apparait devant Victoria.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, déballe Élodie. La plus grande lune de Jupiter, c'est laquelle encore ?

Victoria ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

-Jupiter a plusieurs lunes ? Demande-t-elle avec hébétude.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux sans rien dire avant de déclarer d'une même voix :

-Samantha.

Et elles disparaissent, laissant les jumeaux derrière elles, la bouche à entre-ouverte.

-Elle est géniale, soupire rêveusement finalement Fred.

George lève les yeux au ciel. Il est néanmoins d'accord avec son jumeau. Victoria est un sacré numéro. Pas moyen de s'ennuyer avec elle, on ne sait jamais comment elle réagira. Un défi de tous les jours. Parfait pour Fred.

Le lundi, Victoria retrouve Sam, ma mine lugubre, devant la classe.

-Un problème ? Demande Victoria.

-Et un gros ! Gronde Sam. Ombrage inquisitrice, non mais, c'est quoi cette blague ?

-Ombrage quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

La rouge et or secoue négativement la tête.

-Si tu étais là plus souvent aussi, s'emporte Sam. On doit toujours te courir après ces derniers temps. Ça devient épuisant à la longue !

La brune ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Quoi dire ? Sam a raison, elle les a assez évitées sans s'en rendre compte. Par facilité et par envie d'être seule.

-Je suis désolée, soupire Sam, l'air sincère. Je suis stressée avec ce nouveau décret. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Alors, elle explique à Victoria l'article qui est paru dans la Gazette ce matin. La brune écoute plus ou moins attentivement alors que la culpabilité la ronge. Elle les épuise. Elle épuise ses amies. Même avoir des amis, elle ne sait pas le faire correctement. Même ça, elle le rate.

Le reste de la journée se passe donc pour elle dans un état d'angoisse encore pire. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais envisagé que Sam, Lindsay et Élodie pouvaient la laisser tomber. Mais, après tout, elles le peuvent et ce serait justifié. Elle n'est pas l'amie rêvée, plutôt celle à éviter. Elles seraient bien mieux sans elle. Une source d'inquiétude en moins, un boulet sans lequel on se sent bien plus légère.

Sa note en potion n'arrange pas les choses. Acceptable. Acceptable pour qui ? Pas pour elle. Avoir un Acceptable, c'est comme si on te disait que tu avais le niveau juste assez limite pour passer. Tu n'es pas une totale nullité mais, tu n'es pas douée. Passable est un synonyme.

Le cours de divination est inspecté, ce qui ne semble pas enchanter le professeur Trelawney. Au début, tout ce passe bien. Puis, Ombrage demande une prémonition de la part de professeur. Évidemment, il n'y en a pas. Ce n'est pas comme ce genre de chose se contrôlait, tout le monde le sait. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Ombrage. Et lui prédire sous le coup de la panique qu'elle est en grand danger n'est pas l'idée du siècle.

Quant au cours de défense contre les forces du mal… Et bien, Potter a eu la joie de récolter une nouvelle semaine de retenu.

-Ce n'est pas juste de le punir de dire la vérité, fait remarquer Lindsay.

-On dirait bien que le sarcasme ne lui réussi pas, fait remarquer Victoria.

Et les interventions franches également, se rend-t-elle compte au cours de soin aux créatures magiques où il se ramasse un soir de retenue en plus. Victoria a déjà vu ce que donnait les retenues de cette folle et elle plein sincèrement Potter. En même temps, tout serait plus simple s'il apprenait à se taire !

Il est tard quand elle se rend à la salle commune. Elle a travaillé longtemps à la bibliothèque et elle est épuisée. Elle court dans les couloirs pour ne pas rater le couvre feu. Pas question de tomber sur ce gros nigaud de Rusard.

Il ne lui reste que deux étages à monter quand elle doit s'arrêter. Sa vision se fait trouble, elle a du mal à respirer et a l'impression qu'un étau lui enserre la tête. Tout se met à tourner, des petits points lui obscurcissent la vue.

Elle veut attraper la rampe pour s'assoir mais, tout devient noir et elle sombre sans pouvoir se retenir.

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, on m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais décidé d'arrêter de manger.<em>

_Cette question m'a paru si stupide. Je n'ai jamais rien décidé. Je me sentais forte dans ce contrôle que j'exerçais sur ma vie sans me rendre compte que je ne contrôlais rien du tout. _

_Je me faisais bouffer. Jour après jour, je me voyais mourir de loin. C'est un sentiment étrange que de voir sa vie se dérouler en simple spectatrice._

_Parce que je ne dirigeais plus rien, même plus mes pensées. C'est __**elle **__qui avait pris le dessus. Cette maladie que j'ai aimé si fort…_

_Aujourd'hui encore, elle guette. Un moment de faiblesse, d'inattention et sa voix essaye de reprendre le dessus._

_« Je suis toujours là moi. Il t'a abandonné mais, moi non. Reprend-moi. On sera bien ensemble, on l'a toujours été.»_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Les choses commencent à se compliquer pour Victoria.<strong>

**Son secret est-il sur le point d'être découvert ?**

**Laissez-moi une review surtout ;) J'adore lire vos avis et il m'aide à m'améliorer et aussi à savoir si ça plait…**

**Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Coucou ^^ Voici le chapitre avec (beaucoup ?) de retard. Pour ma défense, j'ai tellement de truc à faire pour les cours les stages… Et puis, parfois, les vieux démons sont plus proches qu'on ne le pense…**

**Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je dirais qu'il m'a pris du temps parce qu'il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de choses mais que ce qu'il s'y passe est très important. D'ailleurs, une partie d'information quant à la vitesse de dégradation de la santé de Victoria s'y trouve.**

**Un grand merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby pour sa review ^^**

**VioletDraconis : **Heureuse de te retrouver ici ^^ Et que tu aimes la fic aussi d'ailleurs J C'est douloureux à lire, je n'en doute pas parce que c'est parfois très douloureux à écrire. Pour ce qui est de ta question, voici la réponse ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. C'est motivant pour écrire ^^

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 9.**

-Au fond, vous avez toujours cherché à vous faire du mal…

-Vous dîtes ça comme si c'était une révélation.

-Non, ce n'est pas une. Je n'avais simplement encore jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point. C'est comme si vous cherchiez à vous tuer, à vous détruire lentement.

-J'imagine que c'est ça. Je ne contrôlais rien. Ce que je ressentais me faisait peur parce que je n'arrivais pas à le brider. Mes sentiments arrivaient parfois à me contrôler et je détestais ça. Alors, j'ai cherché le contrôle ailleurs, ça me faisait du bien de sentir que j'avais les choses en main. Pour une fois, je décidais quelque chose, je le contrôlais. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

-Ce n'était donc qu'une illusion ?

-Au début, j'arrivais peut-être à contrôler. En contrôlant ce que je mangeais, le temps de sport, je me sentais… puissante ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot. Le fait est qu'en contrôlant cette partie de ma vie, j'avais l'impression de contrôler tout le reste en même temps avec tellement de facilité. Et puis, il est arrivé.

-Vous parlez de Fred Weasley ?

* * *

><p><em>Ça n'a jamais été facile, Fred, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

_Je nous ai mis des bâtons dans les roues dés le départ._

_Cette chose en moi ne cessait de te repousser parce que tu la rendais plus facile à accepter, cette faim que je haïssais._

_Pourtant, tu étais toujours là sans que je n'aie besoin de t'appeler. Tu as toujours su me faire remonter, même quand j'étais si bas que les autres avaient laissés tombés. Tu n'es jamais parti._

_Enfin, presque…_

* * *

><p>Quand Victoria ouvre les yeux, l'esprit encore endormit, elle reconnait tout de suite l'infirmerie. La sorcière soupire profondément alors que les évènements de la vieille se mettent en place.<p>

Son corps, ce sale traitre inutile et encombrant, l'a lâchée. En plein milieu d'un étage qui plus est !

Il ne reste donc plus qu'à savoir qui l'a ramassée.

-Enfin réveillée Victoria ?

La concernée se tourne vers celui qui a répondu à sa question sans le savoir : Théodore Nott. Assis sur une chaise qui ne semble pas confortable, les yeux ensommeillés accompagnés de grandes cernes, le jeune homme n'a pas dû passer une nuit très agréable.

La brune pince les lèvres avant de soupirer intérieurement. Ça aurait pu être pire. Théo, elle peut gérer.

-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie ! lui reproche-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quand je t'ai vue étalée en bas des escaliers, j'ai cru que tu étais morte !

-Je suis ici depuis longtemps ? demande simplement la rouge et or sans oser le regarder.

-Tu as passé la nuit à l'infirmerie, répond son ami avec exaspération pas dupe du changement de sujet. Pomfresh t'a donnée une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Victoria hoche la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle a donc passé la nuit hors du dortoir. La brune espère que son absence n'a pas été remarquée. Elle n'a pas envie de devoir donner des explications.

-Tu comptes me dire ce qui s'est passé ? s'énerve Théodore, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-Rien de grave, le rassure-t-elle sous son regard insistant. J'ai simplement dû rater une marche. J'ai toujours été maladroite et ça a été amplifié par le manque de sommeil, voilà tout.

Le Serpentard la fixe d'un air peu convaincu. Il n'ajoute cependant rien, conscient qu'elle n'en dira pas plus.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? demande la Gryffondor avec hésitation.

-Je ne parle pas aux élèves des autres maisons, fait-il remarquer, les yeux dans le vague. Et je n'ai pas croisé Lindsay.

Victoria soupire de soulagement au moment où l'infirmière arrive.

-Que faites-vous encore là, monsieur Nott ? l'apostrophe-t-elle. Sortez d'ici que je puisse m'occuper de ma patiente !

Le concerné grimace d'exaspération. Cette vieille mégère est sur son dos depuis qu'il a ramené Victoria dans son antre. Il a réussi à négocier jusqu'au réveil de la brune, ce que Pomfresh ne semble pas avoir oublié.

Il se lève donc, fait un signe de main à son amie et s'en va sans rien ajouter. Il n'attend ni de remerciement, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça et le Serpentard sait tout simplement que ce n'est pas le genre de la brune.

Cette dernière, de son côté, attend le jugement de l'infirmière attitré de Poudlard. Celle-ci regarde un fichier au nom de la patiente et prend des notes en même temps qu'elle l'examine.

-J'avais l'espoir de ne pas vous revoir si vite, miss Anderson, entame Pomfresh d'un air résigné. Vous avez tenu si longtemps ce début d'année. Que s'est-il passé, hier soir ?

-Une chute stupide, répond la brune.

-Vraiment ? demande l'infirmière avec sceptisisme. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que vous êtes épuisée ! Votre tension est à la limite de l'admissible ! Je me demande même comment vous avez pu tenir aussi longtemps ! Et regardez-vous, vous semblez avoir encore perdu du poids ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Victoria ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Le regard perçant de l'infirmière la met mal à l'aise. Finalement, la brune prend son courage à deux mains et esquisse son sourire désolé.

-J'avoue que les BUSE me rendent très anxieuse, explique-t-elle avec un air sincère. Je me suis surmenée pour être sûre de rendre mes travaux à temps. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Le manque de sommeil, le stress… Disons que ça a un mauvais effet sur moi.

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit au fur et à mesure du discours de la rouge et or et celle-ci sait qu'elle a été convaincante. Après tout, c'est une partie de vérité, les BUSE la rendent anxieuses. Et puis, elle s'est évanouie parce qu'elle ne s'est pas contrôlée. Si elle l'avait fait, sa tête aurait cessé de tourner et elle serait rentrée dans son dortoir. Il suffit de faire attention la prochaine fois.

-Je ne peux que vous conseiller de freiner un peu, soupire Pomfresh avec un air désolé. Chaque année, des élèves se rendent malade, je l'ai dit au directeur mais, il ne m'a pas écouté ! Il dit qu'il ne peut rien faire, ces examens sont obligatoires, termine-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Victoria sourit, elle apprécie l'infirmière. Cette dernière l'a vue plus d'une fois les années précédentes pour toute sorte de chose. Crise d'angoisse, évanouissement et autres. Elle a donc accepté le discours de la brune sans plus réfléchir, sachant qu'elle est une personne anxieuse de nature qui cherche toujours à faire de son mieux en cours. Une élève trop exigeante envers elle et jamais satisfaite. Pomfresh connait ce genre d'élèves, elle en accueille souvent dans les périodes d'examens. Mais, Victoria Anderson fait parti de celle qu'elle a vu souvent et hors période des épreuves.

Après des potions revitalisantes bues et une ou deux en réserves, Victoria peut enfin partir et elle le fait avec soulagement. La brune regarde l'heure et constate qu'elle a le temps de passer à la salle commune se changer et prendre ses affaires.

Une fois le mot de passe donné à la grosse dame, elle entre, accueillant la chaleur du lieu avec délice.

-Enfin !

Ginny apparait devant Victoria, la faisant sursauter.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ginny, soupire cette dernière d'un air blasé.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, tu veux !

-Quelle tête ?

-Celle de la fille habituée à mes exubérances, réplique la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as disparu toute la nuit ! C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit.

Victoria pince les lèvres, agacée et maudissant cette Hermione Granger qui fait beaucoup trop attention à tout. La brune cherche un mensonge et c'est une demi-vérité qui lui vient.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien alors j'ai été à l'infirmerie, révèle-t-elle.

-Rien de grave ? s'inquiète son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, juste un début grippe. Tu connais Pomfresh, elle a tendance à en faire beaucoup trop pour rien du tout.

La rousse sourit de toute de ses dents avant de rire de bon cœur. Victoria l'interroge du regard.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois avec un garçon, avoue Weasley fille en secouant la tête.

-Quoi ? s'exclame la jeune fille avant de partir d'un grand rire.

C'est ainsi que les jumeaux accompagnés par Lee Jordan les retrouvent. Riant à en devenir violette sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ils haussent les sourcils tout en souriant légèrement pour les jumeaux.

-On dirait que notre chère Vicky apprend à rire, fait remarquer George en donnant un coup de coude à son jumeau.

Celui-ci couve la concernée d'un regard tendre et admiratif. Il ne prête nulle attention à ceux qui l'accompagnent. C'est si bon de la voir rire. C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive et il espère ne jamais s'y habituer, être toujours émerveillé d'entendre ce son.

Ginny les remarque la première et leur adresse un sourire éblouissant.

-Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclame-t-elle, attirant le regard de Victoria sur eux.

Les yeux d'un bleu brillant d'amusement croisent ceux de Fred pour ne plus se lâcher. L'amusement de la jeune fille laisse place à quelque chose de plus doux. Ils ne cessent de se regarder sans se rendre compte que trois autres personnes assistent à la scène avec amusement.

Puis, une expression passe furtivement sur le visage de la brune. Une expression que le rouquin n'arrive pas à identifier et Victoria se lève d'un bond.

-J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, explique-t-elle en se rendant dans son dortoir.

Ils la regardent tous faire avec étonnement.

-Elle doit avoir des tendances bipolaires, dit George, les sourcils froncés.

-Ferme-là, soupire Ginny. C'est sûrement le manque de nicotine. Elle a dû passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? s'inquiète Fred en revenant à eux.

-Juste un début de grippe, le rassure sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

Victoria, elle, s'est mise à la fenêtre du dortoir et expire la bouffé avec soulagement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué combien elle était en manque. C'est sûrement ça, les émotions qui l'ont gagnés en bas ; le manque.

Pourtant, elle n'en est pas si sûre.

C'était si fort, si puissant. Elle a eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle a eu envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Son cœur a cogné comme jamais dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper. Et ces papillons dans son ventre… Et ensuite, cette peur. Une peur panique face à ces émotions trop puissantes qui lui tournaient la tête.

Alors, elle a fui. Et maintenant, la rouge et or s'interroge. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le manque de nicotine ? Ou était-ce quelque chose de plus puissant encore ? Victoria espère que non. Il ne faut pas qu'elle ressente ça ! Ces sentiments la rendront faible, ils la tueront. Comme ils ont tués sa mère.

Sa mère… Parfois, Victoria l'envie. Elle en a fini avec tout ça. Les rires forcés, les mensonges, la douleur. Pour Véronika Anderson, ce n'est qu'un lointain souvenir. La rouge et or y pense parfois. Elle se demande pourquoi elle persiste encore, pourquoi elle continue de se lever chaque matin. La brune ne voit d'intérêt à rien dans sa vie, aucun sens.

Pourtant, ces derniers temps, deux têtes rousses envahissent son esprit pendant ses sombres pensées. Fred et Ginny.

Un soupire échappe à la Gryffondor qui lance son mégot par la fenêtre.

Victoria prend ensuite son affaire et leur lance un sort de rétrécissement. Le sort fonctionne mais, la jeune fille se sent un peu mal. Comme une baisse d'énergie. Elle secoue la tête, le temps que ça se calme et descend à la salle commune où elle traverse le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle descend l'escalier quand Ginny la rejoint.

-Alors, ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la brune lui accorde un demi-sourire distrait et elle n'insiste pas.

Avant d'arriver à la grande salle, Victoria ne se sent pas bien. Comme si la fatigue rendait ses moindres gestes impossibles. La brune ne se rend compte qu'elle s'est arrêtée que lorsque Ginny se place face à elle.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'inquiète-t-elle. Tu es toute blanche. Tu devrais peut-être retourner voir l'infirmière.

-Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes et me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, souffle la concernée en s'éloignant.

Ginny reste là, indécise. Quelque chose cloche sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Pourquoi Victoria refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle a bien affirmer s'y être rendue d'elle-même la vieille ? Et, si ce n'était qu'un début de grippe, Pomfresh l'aurait déjà soignée et elle ne se sentirait pas mal maintenant. Et elle est devenue si blanche… La rousse à eu peur de la voir s'effondrer devant elle.

Les jumeaux la retrouvent prostrée au milieu du couloir, les sourcils froncés dans une intense concentration.

-Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir autant Gin, la taquine George.

-Oui, regarde ce que ça donne sur Ron, ce serait dommage que tu finisses comme ça, ricane Fred.

-Tu es juste énervé qu'il écoute Hermione en ce qui concerne vos petites histoires, lui reproche la rousse. Et puis, est-ce qu'il vous arrive d'être sérieux ?

Les concernés froncent les sourcils à leur tour. Il y a donc un problème, un vrai. Jamais leur petite sœur ne s'emporte pour si peu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Fred avec sérieux.

-Je… rien, soupire Ginny en secouant la tête.

-Allez petite sœur, tu meurs d'envie de le raconter, sourit George.

-C'est Victoria, commence-t-elle, attirant les yeux perçant de Fred sur elle. Elle n'allait pas bien.

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un début de grippe, fait remarquer le roux.

-Moi aussi mais… Oh, ce n'est sûrement rien.

-Ginny, tu n'y crois pas toi-même, soupire George.

-Elle est devenu toute pâle, c'était effrayant, avoue la Weasley. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Et elle a refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Quoi ? S'exclame Fred. Mais où est-elle dans ce cas ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

-Je vais voir. Je te rejoins après, ajoute-t-il à George qui pince les lèvres -il vient simplement de se faire écarter par son jumeau.

Ce dernier marche rapidement, un mauvais pressentiment lui noue les entrailles. Cette histoire est étrange. Victoria semblait aller très bien quand il l'a vue. Elle riait. Bon, son visage semblait légèrement fatigué mais, rien d'inquiétant. Elle avait même plus de couleur qu'à l'accoutumé. Arrivé aux toilettes des filles, il hésite une seconde. C'est l'une des règles que son frère et lui n'ont jamais transgressées -il n'y avait aucune utilité à entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Mais, il se reprend et entre.

Il la voit directement, couché à même le sol, blanche comme la mort alors que son chat lui tourne autour avec des miaulements plaintifs. Le roux se précipite sur elle en criant son nom. Il s'accroupit et lui tapote les joues doucement.

-Victoria, allez réveille-toi ! ordonne-t-il.

Fred tente de réfléchir. Il peut la transporter à l'infirmerie sans soucis, elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Mais, il a entendu qu'il fallait éviter dans certaines situations, que ça pouvait aggraver les choses. Et si la déplacer faisait pire que mieux ? Mais, il ne peut pas non plus rester là sans rien faire ! Victoria va mal.

Il sent quelque chose le pousser ainsi qu'un miaulement. Il se tourne vers le chat de la jeune fille qui pousser une fiole vers lui. Il la prend et lit « Potion revitalisante ». Fred lance un regard effaré au félin qui miaule une deuxième fois en regardant sa maîtresse. Le roux soulève alors la tête de la brune et glisse une partie du liquide à l'intérieur, espérant que ce soit la réponse à la situation.

Au bout de dix secondes interminables, le roux la voit papillonner des yeux et froncer les sourcils.

-Merlin soit loué ! s'exclame-t-il avec soulagement.

-Fred ? Soupire-t-elle avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'espérais que tu puisses répondre, réplique-t-il. Je t'ai retrouvée évanouie à même le sol !

Il la voit froncé les sourcils et le regarder fixement.

-Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, continue-t-il.

-Non !

Le cri a été paniqué et il la voit blêmir de nouveau. Inquiet pour elle, il lui passe une main dans les cheveux.

-D'accord, accepte-t-il. Calme-toi.

Sa respiration reprend un rythme normal et ses couleurs réapparaissent lentement. Sa tête est toujours posée sur ses genoux et sa main dans ses cheveux. Le soulagement lui serre l'estomac alors qu'il la voit réveillée.

Victoria se relève doucement, s'asseyant et se tournant vers lui. La jeune fille essaye d'analyser ses émotions. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Quand la brune s'est relevé, un léger froid l'a envahie et une partie d'elle la supplie de retourné dans son étreinte. Elle est reconnaissante également.

Elle voudrait le remercier pour l'avoir trouvée, pour l'avoir aidée sans l'emmené à l'infirmerie et aussi pour l'avoir écouté quand elle a refusé d'aller. Mais, Victoria ne dit jamais merci. Ce n'est pas dans ses capacités sociales -déjà fort peu élevées.

La rouge et or ne remarque pas qu'ils sont plus proche que ne le voudrait la courtoisie. Elle ne voit que ses yeux plongés dans les siens et elle oublie tout.

Elle oublie qu'elle déteste cette vie insipide, qu'elle déteste tout ce qu'elle est et tout ce qu'elle ressent. Elle oublie que son corps l'a encore lâchée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle oublie qu'elle ne veut en aucun cas ressentir ce qu'elle ressent maintenant, si proche du roux qui l'attire bien trop.

Aucun des deux ne peut dire avec certitude comment c'est arrivé. Ils étaient juste très proches et puis… ils l'ont été encore plus, leurs lèvres se soudant.

Et Victoria décide d'arrêter de réfléchir cinq petites minutes. Juste le temps de profiter de ce bien-être qui l'enveloppe complètement pour la première fois.

* * *

><p><em>Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là ? Une explosion. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu si fort. Comme si tout ce que je retenais en moi s'échappait soudain sans que je ne le contrôle.<em>

_Pour la première fois, rien n'avait d'importance. Juste toi, tes lèvres, tes mains et cette paix que je désirais tellement sans jamais l'atteindre._

_Tu étais ma paix. Et sans toi, un déchirement sans fin me submerge, m'empêchant de respirer. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à empoigner mon cœur et à le serre jusqu'à l'explosion. Mais, il n'explose jamais, continuant de battre pour un passé trop loin et trop proche. Un passé auquel je m'accroche tout en rêvant de l'oublier. Parce qu'il me tue._

_Parfois, allongée dans ce lit que je hais parce qu'il est vide de toi, mon regard fixe le paysage par la fenêtre. Un vide incroyable m'envahi. Je ne ressens rien, ne pense à rien, je ne suis qu'une ombre, un fantôme attendant de te rejoindre pour respirer à nouveau._

_C'est dans ces moments-là que je me sens le mieux…_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, le grand moment est arrivé ^^ Mais bon, tout ceux qui me connaissent assez bien sauront que ce ne sera pas si simple xD Surtout que les problèmes de Victoria subsistent et prennent même de l'ampleur.<strong>

**Il y a une bonne raison au fait que son état soit si critique (elle s'évanouit tout de même deux fois en 24 heures). Sans parler des autres petits indices glissé ici et là (ses cheveux qu'elle remarque plus fin par exemple). Vous avez une idée ?**

**À votre avis, Fred posera-t-il plus de questions ? Et Ginny ? Elle a tout de même remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Découvrira-t-elle ce que c'est ?**

**Laissez moi une review surtout ^^ C'est qui me motive à écrire ;)**

**Bisous.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens !**

**Après une fin pourrie et m'être assurée que tout le monde était vivant suite à 2012 (et je ne parle seulement du 21 décembre mais des excès du aux fêtes !), je reviens avec la suite et la réponse à toutes vos questions ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, il m'a donné du fil à retordre parce que je voulais arriver à cette tout en restant réaliste au niveau des personnages... J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie...**

**Encore un grand merci à Midnight Fantasy Abby, et Rukie-chan pour leur review.**

**Et une bonne lecture ;)**

_« Je passe ma vie à l'obscurcir parce que la lumière me gêne » Boris Vian._

**Chapitre 10.**

-Comment était-ce ? Cette pause dans tout ce qui vous tourmentait ?

-Comme si…comme si tout devenait clair. Plus rien ne me semblait sombre, je pouvais réellement profiter d'un moment sans qu'une voix ne me dise que je ne le méritais pas.

-Est-ce que ça a été mieux ? Vous êtes-vous sentie mieux après cet évènement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Oui et non j'imagine. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je crois, qu'à l'époque, j'étais surtout terrifiée.

-Par quoi ?

-Tous ces mensonges.

* * *

><p><em>Au fond, y as-tu vraiment cru un seul instant à ces mensonges ? Toi, plus que quiconque était capable de lire en moi. Même si tu ne disais rien, même si j'ignorais cette lueur d'inquiétude qui résidait quelque part, au fond de tes prunelles. Tu as toujours su. <em>

_Merlin, Fred, si tu pouvais savoir en cet instant. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, ma vie en premier, pour te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. De nouveau sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, tes bras autour de moi. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments-là que je me sentais vivante, entière._

_Cette brûlure qui m'accompagne depuis que tu es parti est insupportable. Elle me coupe la respiration, me tue intérieurement alors que mon corps résiste. Je voudrais m'arracher le cœur pour qu'il cesse de se tordre de douleur à cause du manque. Je voudrais oublier cette douleur tout en me souvenant de ton image. Mais, l'un semble définitivement aller avec l'autre dorénavant._

_Et pourtant, je suis là, cherchant à comprendre ce qui me maintient en vie alors que mon âme et mon cœur ne veulent que te retrouver…_

* * *

><p>Victoria s'éloigne d'un coup, plaquant une main sur sa bouche sans oser regarder celui qui lui fait face.<p>

Fred se réveille également et son euphorie se calme directement en voyant l'air paniqué de la belle brune. Il lui prend doucement le menton et la force à le regarder. La peur inexplicable qu'il a lue dans ses yeux s'estompe et sa respiration redevient normale.

Victoria tente un sourire et sa main part sans son autorisation caresser celle de Fred, toujours sur sa joue. Ses lèvres sur les siennes ont amenés un sentiment tellement puissant en elle que la brune a pris peur. Elle n'est pas habituée à ressentir des sentiments positifs avec une telle force. Et Victoria a aimé ça. Ce sentiment de plénitude. Comme si tout se transformait et prenait une importance nouvelle. Comme si le bonheur de ressentir la chaleur de Fred Weasley était devenu tout ce qui comptait et que le monde sorcier pouvait s'effondrer en même temps sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Alors, voulant plus que tout garder cette sensation qui s'estompe doucement, la brune attire le visage du roux à elle et selle leurs lèvres. Le premier baiser a été hésitant, montrant la peur de l'autre quant à la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci est plus franc et légèrement désespéré du côté de la jeune fille. La brune semble terrorisée à l'idée que cet instant finisse et que tout ce qu'elle tente d'oublier ne revienne la hanter. Victoria s'accroche à Fred de toutes ses forces, collant son corps au sien. La chaleur qu'il lui apporte est nouvelle et bienfaitrice. Elle veut la garder aussi longtemps que possible.

Un bruit de toussotement les fait sursauter et Victoria s'éloigne comme si elle venait de se brûler.

-Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, râle une fille qui doit être à Poufsoufle au vue de son uniforme.

Victoria se relève d'un bond et part sans demander son reste, Fred sur ses talons qui arbore un sourire d'illuminé.

Ils s'arrêtent tous deux au bout d'un long moment sans oser se regarder. Victoria ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit dire ou faire. Que dit-on après un tel évènement ?

Finalement, Fred récupère un air sérieux qui met la Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

-Tu devrais vraiment aller voir l'infirmière, insiste-t-il.

-Il faut juste que je pense à dormir pour récupérer de cette fichue grippe, contre Victoria en serrant les poings -cette histoire vire au harcèlement.

-Ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien, hein ? soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Victoria hausse les épaules et s'en va sans demander son reste et sans laisser au roux le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

De son côté, Fred la regarde s'éloigner avec un mélange d'euphorie et d'inquiétude. Le moment qu'il a passé avec elle a beau dépasser tous ses rêves les plus fous, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi l'infirmière aurait-elle relâché Victoria si elle était toujours malade ? L'infirmière est complètement parano à ses heures perdues et elle ne laisse aucun élève s'enfuir sans s'assurer de son total rétablissement.

Et puis… elle s'est évanouit, Merlin ! Qui s'évanouit pour une grippe ?

Fred se passe une main sur le visage. Il n'est jamais resté concentré sur un sujet si sérieux depuis longtemps. En fait, tout ce qui ne concerne pas sa famille lui passe au-dessus de la tête en général. Et le voilà en train d'épiloguer sur quelque chose qui n'est en fait peut-être rien.

Et il commence à penser n'importe quoi par la même occasion.

Mais, tout de même, l'inquiétude est là, bien présente et il n'arrive pas à l'ignorer.

* * *

><p>La journée de Victoria se passe calmement, la potion faisant effet. Elle se sent mieux, presque de bonne humeur mais, elle se demande si ce n'est pas simplement un effet de la potion. Ou peut-être que c'est Fred ? A-t-elle raison de s'attacher ? Non, sûrement pas. S'attacher est toujours une mauvaise idée.<p>

Ceux à qui on s'attache finissent par se croire tout permis et fouinent partout. Et si Fred faisait le même ? Et s'il découvrait ses secrets ?

Victoria sait qu'il n'aura pas une bonne réaction sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi les gens réagissent comme ça. Après tout, n'est-ce pas à elle qu'elle fait du mal ? Et pour la bonne cause qui plus est. Tout ce qu'elle s'inflige, elle le mérite, la brune en est persuadée depuis longtemps.

Mais ces pensées se font plus vagues aujourd'hui. Elles sont toujours présentes, tapies au fond d'elle, s'apprêtant à bondir à la moindre inattention mais, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un bourdonnement. Ce même bourdonnement que le jumeau Weasley a réussi à créer en elle lors de leur baiser. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, cet état n'a pas disparu depuis…

Pourtant, l'angoisse de le revoir se fait peu à peu sentir. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer suite à la scène dans les toilettes ? Est-ce que ça fait d'eux…un couple ? Victoria fronce les sourcils, assise sur le fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Voilà un concept inconnu et plus qu'étrange pour elle. Parce que, pour être un couple, il faut faire confiance à l'autre, non ? On lui confie en quelque sorte une partie de soi, on lui donne un moyen de nous atteindre et nous faire du mal. Victoria est certaine qu'elle ne donnera jamais ce genre de confiance à qui que ce soit. Ce serait stupide, suicidaire ! La vie est déjà bien assez compliquée sans en rajouter avec des peines de cœur inutiles.

Et puis, rien ne dit que Fred pense qu'ils sont en couple ! Ce serait un peu prétentieux de penser ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on embrasse quelqu'un -ou qu'on répond à son baiser, peu importe- qu'on est officiellement avec. Rien ne prouve que le roux en aurait envie, de plus. Et qui le jugerait pour ça ? Personne ne voudrait d'une malade mental doté d'un corps difforme.

On s'assied près d'elle, la faisant sursauter et la brune se tourne avec surprise vers Ginny Weasley. La rousse a les lèvres pincées et des éclairs pleins les yeux. Son air revêche termine d'assurer Victoria sur son état d'esprit actuel : elle est furieuse.

-Tu as disparu toute la journée, entame-t-elle. Je me suis inquiétée ! Je n'ai pas vu mon frère non plus, donc, impossible de lui demander comment tu allais ! Ça t'aurait coûté beaucoup de me donner des nouvelles ? Ou de ne pas t'enfuir comme ça, simplement ?

-Inquiétée ? répète bêtement Victoria dont les yeux se sont écarquillés.

-Oui, c'est le rôle d'une amie de s'inquiéter quand son amie va mal !

Victoria ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien trouver à redire. Ginny s'est inquiétée. Pourquoi cette constatation la remplit à ce point de culpabilité ? Parce qu'elle se rend compte que même dans ce domaine elle ne parvient à rien ? Mais comment est-elle censée savoir que Ginny voulait être rassurée ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, par Merlin !

-Désolée, grimace Ginny en voyant l'air perdu de la brune. Je devrais me contrôler de temps en temps. Je vais vraiment finir par te faire peur.

-Si elle n'a pas encore fuit, elle ne le fera pas maintenant, intervient une voix.

-Fred Weasley, grince Ginny.

-Comment tu as su ? demande celui-ci avec un air déçu.

-George ne serait pas venu ici tout seul, explique Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Il y a un silence tendu alors que Victoria fixe ses mains, que Fred la fixe et que Ginny suit la scène avec perplexité. Un coup d'œil de son frère la renseigne cependant sur la nécessité de sa disparition immédiate et la rousse soupire et s'éloigne en marmonnant.

Fred prend la place de sa sœur et le silence s'alourdit encore plus.

-Alors…comment ça va ?

Le roux a envie de se donner une baffe. Arrivera-t-il un jour à l'aborder sans paraître pour un parfait idiot ? À en juger par le tressaillement des lèvres de la brune, elle le trouve particulièrement amusant.

-Bien, répond-t-elle cependant. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? enchaîne-t-elle toujours sans le regarder.

-Oui, avoue-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. C'est à propos de…ce qui s'est passé…tu sais, tout à l'heure.

-Ah oui, ça.

Fred reste un instant bouche bée. La brune semble complètement blasée à ce sujet, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il voulait lui parler de la pluie qui ne cesse depuis deux jours qu'elle n'aurait pas eu une autre réaction !

Puis, il la voit briller, cette lueur d'amusement qu'il croise souvent dans les yeux de son jumeau quand il se moque de quelqu'un. Fred fait la moue une seconde, pas sûr de savoir s'il doit être heureux de lui apporter de la joie ou s'il doit être vexé qu'elle plaisante sur un sujet aussi sérieux -au moins pour lui. Puis, se disant qu'il serait déplacé qu'un jumeau Weasley réprouve une plaisanterie -même centrée sur lui-même -, il décide de continuer.

-J'aurais voulu savoir ce que tu en penses, finit-il dans un souffle, soulagé que les mots soient sortis.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Fred aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas si simple ! Merlin, pourquoi est-il aussi hésitant ? Il ne l'a jamais été avec une fille. Bien qu'il doit avouer que la faible probabilité d'être repoussé l'a plutôt aidé… Alors que là, avec Victoria, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Et avoir ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les siens n'aident pas non plus. Il faut qu'elle dise oui ou il ne répond plus de rien ! Il se sent capable de l'enlever et de la séquestrer jusqu'à lui soutirer un oui définitif ! En gros, il devient dingue !

-Je crois qu'on pourrait essayer, tente-t-il maladroitement. On pourrait être bien…ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'éventualité où l'un de nous se retrouve avec le cœur brisé ? contre-t-elle en se détournant.

-Je…n'y ai pas pensé, avoue Fred en fronçant les sourcils -elle peut se montrer si pessimiste, quand elle veut. Mais ça ne viendrait pas de moi !

-Pourquoi ?

Le roux reste un instant hébété. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? Il est vraiment censé connaître la réponse à cette question ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'explique. Il se sait juste incapable de lui faire mal d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Te faire souffrir est la dernière chose que je veux, tente-t-il alors.

Il y a un silence alors que Victoria continue de contempler les flammes. Aucun des deux ne remarque qu'ils sont le centre d'attention. Même si leur conversation reste silencieuse, les élèves présents les fixent et attendent de voir comment ça va se terminer -meurtre sanglant ? Embrassade mièvre ?

Victoria réfléchit, un combat sans pitié la tourmente. Oui, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal mais, rien ne dit qu'il ne lui en fera pas ne serait-ce que contre sa volonté. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Et puis, elle aussi peut lui faire du mal. Et si la brune ratait tout ? Si elle s'y prenait mal ? Si elle le faisait fuir ? Et s'il venait à tout savoir ?

Pourtant, elle a envie d'essayer. Victoria veut de nouveau ressentir ce bien-être qu'il a été le seul à lui procurer. La brune veut être… à défaut de normale, la Gryffondor veut au moins être bien.

Fred attend, se contentant de la regarder du coin de l'œil avec appréhension. Voilà, il s'est lancé. Le roux craint seulement le résultat.

Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être une froide indifférence dont elle seule a le secret. Ou un sourire timide. Peut-être même un simple signe de tête.

Pourtant, la réponse vient dans un geste bien plus intime.

Victoria déplace légèrement son bras et sa main, discrète, touche celle de Fred du bout des doigts et de la caresser toujours aussi discrètement, délicatement. Le roux sent des frissons irrésistible lui traverser la main, le bras, l'épaule et finir par son corps entier. Les frissons voyagent jusqu'à son cœur qui se serrent d'une douce chaleur, d'un bonheur auquel il ne croyait pas vraiment. Parce que ce geste signifie qu'elle leur donne une chance, aussi mince soit-elle et peu importe combien elle n'y croit pas vraiment. Mais Fred lui prouvera qu'elle a bien fait de le laisser entrer dans sa vie.

Au moment où les doigts de la brune remontent dangereusement vers les siens, Fred les attrape et les entrelace aux siens. Et ils restent là, à se tenir la main, à se la caresser furtivement sans jamais se regarder. Ça leur suffit.

* * *

><p>-Tu as vu ?<p>

-Pour la centième fois, Ginny, oui !

-C'est super !

George lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Ginny peut être intenable ! Et là, elle a viré hippogriffe en furie ! Pourtant, Fred et Victoria ne se sont même pas embrassés ou enlacés. Ils n'ont même rien annoncé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils restent dans ce fauteuil, sans se regarder à se tenir la main. Mais quand on connaît Victoria, c'est un énorme pas en avant.

Pourtant, George sent que ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Victoria cache quelque chose de sombre, de noir. Quelque chose qui l'empêche d'être heureuse, comme si toute lumière trop vive pour elle devait irrémédiablement être éloignée. Et Fred est de ces lumières là. Alors, oui, elle le laisse approcher pour l'instant.

Mais quand Fred s'approchera trop près, quand il commencera à savoir ce qui la ronge -parce que George connaît son jumeau et que celui-ci finira par savoir-, alors, que fera-t-elle ?

Elle rejettera sûrement, pour se protéger d'une menace qui n'existe que dans sa tête.

Et ils finiront par souffrir, tous les deux.

* * *

><p><em>C'est bizarre. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, après toutes ces souffrances, après ta disparition, …Je n'ai jamais réussi à regretter mon choix de cette époque.<em>

_Tu m'as fait découvrir une vie nouvelle, une vie qui me donnait envie de sourire, d'aimer. De vivre, tout simplement. Les approches étaient timides, j'étais comme ça, pas forcément démonstrative. Ça n'a jamais semblé te déranger alors que tu semblais l'être de ton côté. Tu te contentais de ce que je pouvais te donner, comme d'habitude._

_Ce contact de ta peau sous mes doigts, mon cœur qui a semblé exploser rien que par ce geste…j'avais peur de ce que tu me faisais ressentir et pourtant je m'y accrochais comme une noyée._

_Bon sang, Fred, je ne comprends pas. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, tout ce qu'on a enduré, j'ai cru que la vie voulait nous renforcer. J'y ai vraiment cru ! _

_Je veux retrouver cette sensation. Je veux de nouveau entremêler mes doigts aux tiens et me dire que, oui, peut-être que la vie en vaut la peine, en fin de compte._

_Parce qu'elle en valait la peine avec toi à mes côtés…_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, on arrive à la conclusion où Victoria laisse une chance à cette idée de couple qui l'effraie tant. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous trouvez qu'elle aurait dû refuser ? Comment vous voyez évoluer la suite ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, elles me motivent à écrire et j'en ai souvent besoin pour cette fic qui n'est pas toujours facile au niveau écriture et émotion ^^

Bye ! (Et bonne année à vous, on a survécu à 2012, ça se fête non ? :p)


	12. Désolée

Oui, je sais, c'est inexcusable, surtout que ce n'est même pas un nouveau chapitre -_-

Pour ma défense, la pression des exams à monopolisé toute mon attention et je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre. Surtout que les stages n'ont pas été retiré pour nous permettre de réviser, ça non, même pas en rêve ! Fallait prendre ses feuilles là-bas et se démerder, c'est juste... Ah ? On s'en fout, d'accord mdr

Non, vraiment, entre les exams, les qualifs, l'attente des résultats, les fêtes pour célébrer les résultats et la vie privée... Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi ! Et encore moins pour écrire ou lire. Mais, je vais faire au mieux pour rattraper mon retard, c'est promis !

Maintenant que les vacances ont commencés -et comme je ne pars pas en vacances, sniff-, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps et je vais y consacrer une bonne partie à rattraper les lectures et surtout mes écrits ! En gage de bonne fois, un bonus pour ma fic "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" va être publié. De plus trois de mes fics ont leur chapitre entamé, dont un où j'en suis à 6 pages. Je ne perds pas espoir d'arriver à le finir.

Cependant, je pense me concentrer sur une fic en particulier pour le finir car elle se rapproche de la fin et que je ne veux plus la tirer en longueur, j'ai nommé "Oh c'est l'imprégnation ? Au temps pour moi !" Ainsi, en finissant cette fic, je pourrais consacrer plus de temps aux autres. Je prends celle-là car elle est la plus avancée et, de plus, elle traine depuis si longtemps que j'en ai honte !

Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour ce retard et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Un gros bisous,

Roselia.


	13. Chapter 11

**Coucou. Désolée pour le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver et j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi ^^' J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de passe, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouvelles choses, c'est la vie après l'événement du chapitre précédent (Victoria et Fred ensemble) ainsi qu'un rappel à la réalité...**

**Encore merci à Zuutt et BertrandAli pour leur review. La motivation vient de ces personnes qui apprécient votre travail et vous encourage...**

**Oh et une info pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai une page facebook au nom de Roselia001, n'hésitez pas à venir pour être au courant entre autre de l'avancé des chapitres et autre ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 11.**

_"Aimer, c'est réussir à donner à l'autre confiance en lui" Martin Gray._

-Vous avez de nouveau fait une crise, hier.

-…

-Souhaitez-vous en parler ?

-…

-Est-ce à cause de notre dernière séance ? Les souvenirs sont devenus trop douloureux ?

-…

- Vous avez effrayé les autres patients, vous savez ? Sans parler de votre compagne de chambre. Nous avons dû la faire déménager au fond du couloir. Vous en êtes déjà à votre cinquième voisine de lit.

-…

-Victoria ?

-…

-Victoria, pourriez-vous au moins me regarder ?

* * *

><p><em>Une crise. Voilà comment sont appelés mes « dérapages ». Quand la douleur se réveille, que je n'arrive plus à la garder et qu'elle leur explose en pleine face, ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils ont peur.<em>

_Pauvres petits, n'est-ce pas ? Ne suis-je pas cruelle de terroriser ces pauvres patients ? Comme si ça pouvait m'atteindre !_

_Qu'ils aient peur seulement. Ce qui leur fait peur, ce n'est pas ma « crise ». Ils sont effrayés par cette souffrance, redoutant de la ressentir un jour et de finir de cette façon. Ils ne comprennent pas._

_Je suis sans doute la plus folle de ce trou pourri mais, ça ne m'atteint pas. Ça m'amuse presque. Mes cris les effraient. Qui aurait cru qu'après les ravages causés par la guerre, les gens arriveraient encore à être effrayé pour si peu ?_

_Même ce psy est effrayé, je le sais. Quand je tourne mes yeux indifférent dans les siens et qu'il voit à quel point ils sont vides, il tressailli et se détourne, mettant fin à cette « séance »._

_Oui, Fred, je leur fait peur. Et pire encore, je m'effraye moi-même._

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?<p>

Victoria relève la tête vers Lindsay qui s'affale devant elle alors que Sam et Élodie prennent place en soupirant. La bibliothèque est vide, il est trop tôt en ce samedi matin pour que des étudiants y viennent. Même Hermione Granger est seulement en train de déjeuner.

-Un livre sur les dragons, répond la brune en retournant à son livre. Très intéressant.

-Si tu le dis, marmonne Sam.

Un silence s'installe, lourd mais, Victoria n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Elle est fatiguée. Ça fait plusieurs nuits que le sommeil l'a désertée, ne lui accordant qu'une heure ou deux de répit.

Sam se mord l'intérieur de la joue avant de craquer.

-T'es au courant qu'on est fâchée ? explose-t-elle et la Gryffondor lève des yeux incrédules vers elle. Tu pourrais au moins demander pourquoi on fait la tête !

-TU fais la tête, précise Lindsay d'un ton blasé.

-Pourquoi fais-tu la tête ? demande Victoria en soupirant.

-Tu as disparu depuis deux semaines ! lui reproche Sam en la regardant d'un air réprobateur. On ne se croise qu'en cours et tu disparais dés celui-ci terminé. Quand aux heures libres n'en parlons pas ! Tu es toujours accompagnée d'une fichue tête rousse !

Victoria fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche plusieurs avant de la refermer. Puis, peu à peu, le sens des paroles de son amie se font un chemin et la brune ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? s'étonne-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

-Et ça te fais rire ? geint Élodie. Elle est insupportable depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne suis pas pour la violence et pourtant j'ai presque eu envie de lui jeter un sort !

-Je soupçonne sincèrement Samantha d'être obsessionnelle, ajoute Lindsay en tentant de garder son sérieux. Méfie-toi, elle pourrait finir par t'enfermer dans une cave ou tuer ceux que tu côtoies.

-Je me sens soutenue, si vous saviez, rétorque Samantha avec un sourire railleur.

Elles se regardent toutes et Victoria part la première dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ses amies la suivent bientôt. Les jeunes filles tentent de rester discrètes mais ne sont pas très douées. Du haut de son trône, la gardienne du temple les foudroie du regard. Mais elle ne les chasse pas. Sûrement parce qu'elles sont les seules présentes. La vieille ne trouve donc aucun prétexte pour les sortir de là puisque les jeunes filles ne déconcentrent personnes.

Victoria sent des larmes couler sur ces joues alors qu'elle continue de rire et elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Le calme revient cependant et Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je voulais simplement dire que je me sentais négligée depuis que tu sors avec le rouquin sexy, réplique-t-elle avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Victoria. Je voulais dire… Fred. Évidemment, je ne le trouve pas sexy, bégaye-t-elle en rougissant.

Victoria lui fait un sourire en coin avant de retourner à son livre. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ses amies. Il faut dire qu'entre les cours, les devoirs, Ginny, Fred, le stress des BUSES et tout le reste, la jeune fille ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Pourtant, même si elle ne s'excuse pas et ne laisse rien transparaître de sa culpabilité, Victoria se promet intérieurement de faire des efforts.

* * *

><p>Victoria entre dans la salle commune, la tête dans ses notes d'Histoire de la magie en tentant de retrouver l'ordre des pages. Un élève première année l'a bousculée alors qu'il courrait dans le couloir. Victoria a failli l'incendier du regard quand il a balbutié qu'il était en retard à son cours de potion.<p>

Cette information plus son uniforme de Gryffondor l'a poussée à le laisser partir sans représailles. Le pauvre a de toute façon suffisamment de problèmes avec Rogue dans les pattes.

Enfin, le résultat c'est que ses cours se sont étalés par terre et que ses notes ont été complètement mélangées. Victoria n'est déjà pas une as en Histoire de la magie alors si ses notes ne sont pas corrects, elle ne voit pas comment elle pourra les relire tout en les comprenant.

Victoria soupire avec fatalité avant d'être vivement attirée sur le côté. Elle a juste le temps d'apercevoir une tête rousse et de reconnaître les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons que la porte du dortoir de Fred Weasley se referme derrière eux. La jeune brune regarde Fred comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, ses notes toujours en main. Le jeune homme de son côté arbore un sourire très fière.

-C'était quoi ça ? finit par demander Victoria.

-Un kidnapping de Victoria Anderson par Fred Weasley, réplique-t-il en bombant le torse.

Victoria pince les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, son énervement dû à ses parchemins mélangés complètement oubliés. Parce que c'est Fred et que sa simple joie de vivre lui donne envie de rire. Cette lumière qu'il dégage est si lumineuse qu'elle a parfois l'impression qu'il l'englobe également, la réchauffant de l'intérieur.

C'est ce qui est si dure quand il s'éloigne. La lumière s'éteint et le froid revient. Mais Victoria se sent comme accroc. La joie de vivre de Fred est une drogue qu'elle consomme sans modération, dés qu'elle en a l'occasion même si le manque se fait sentir à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas me dire simplement que tu voulais me voir ? riposte-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Si mais ça aurait été moins drôle ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Fred ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrasse. Jamais Victoria n'a fait le premier pas mais, elle répond toujours favorablement et c'est ce qui importe. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de lever les mains pour encercler son visage. Il aime ça, caresser son visage, en faire le tour du bout des doigts, apprenant à le connaitre par cœur, si bien qu'il pourrait le reproduire les yeux fermés. Fred aime ses cheveux aussi. Ils sont doux sous ses doigts même s'ils semblent un peu abîmés. Et ils sentent bon la menthe. Fred ne sait pas comment elle s'y prend. La menthe, d'aussi loin que le roux s'en souvienne, a toujours été son odeur préférée. Et Victoria sent la menthe. Elle semble faite pour lui malgré tout ce qui l'inquiète.

Malgré la tristesse qu'il a plus d'une fois vue dans son regard, malgré sa douleur qu'elle tente de cacher, malgré le fait qu'elle le repousse quand il tente de la comprendre, malgré le poids qu'elle continue de perdre et qui l'inquiète. Oui, il s'inquiète pour elle mais, Fred n'est pas stupide. Le jeune homme sait que, s'il tente de lui parler, s'il montre qu'il se fait du souci, elle s'éloignera, elle le laissera.

Alors il se tait, jouant à l'autruche, se trouvant pathétique, minable d'agir de la sorte sans pour autant s'en empêcher. Parce que la perdre n'est pas une option.

Ils s'éloignent, à bout de souffle et Victoria rougit en remarquant qu'elle a de nouveau lâché ses notes.

-Je vais devoir tout recommencer, grommelle-t-elle en les ramassant.

Fred éclate de rire avant de lui proposer de l'aider ce qu'elle accepte avec soulagement. Ils y passent dix bonnes minutes, assis l'un en fasse de l'autre sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Ben dis donc, marmonne-t-il une fois les feuilles classées. La seule personne qui prenne autant de note à ma connaissance, c'est Hermione Granger.

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour retenir les dates, avoue Victoria en rougissant -à croire que ça devient une habitude. Les notes sont obligatoires si je ne veux pas patauger.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Mais celle-ci retombe devant son visage alors qu'elle le penche pour regarder les parchemins.

Victoria n'a pas le temps de la remettre de nouveau à sa place, la main de Fred s'en charge avec douceur. La jeune fille le regarde dans les yeux, s'y perdant un instant. Fred a cette manière de la regarder, comme si elle était la personne la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue et Victoria sent son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois alors que son corps se réchauffe d'une douce chaleur. Dans ces moments, elle pourrait presque croire qu'il l'aime.

Le fracas de la porte contre le mur les réveille et ils sursautent.

-Hey Freddie, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de boîtes explosives ? crie George Weasley sans craindre d'être entendu.

Ce dernier se fige néanmoins en voyant Victoria et un énorme sourire prend place sur son visage. La jeune fille de son côté est complètement raide et contemple le mur avec application. Fred lui, semble plutôt découragé.

La scène est interrompue par Lee Jordan qui arrive, rouge et essoufflé.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas monter, reproche ce dernier à George qui continue de sourire.

Puis, Lee finit par voir les feuilles et écarquillent les yeux devant les parchemins.

-Merlin, Fred ! s'exclame-t-il. Mais ce sont… ce sont… Ce sont des notes de cours !

George perd son sourire et écarquille les yeux avant de s'approcher pour les prendre.

-Hey, proteste Victoria en les lui reprenant, l'air revêche.

Pour ce faire, elle s'est mise sur ses genoux, juste devant Fred. Celui-ci étant toujours assis, il a une vue imprenable sur le peu de peau que laisse voir sa jupe d'écolière mais, ça suffit à le perdre.

-Ce sont mes notes et Fred m'a aidé à les ranger, explique Victoria, pas consciente du trouble de son petit-ami. Pas question que tu les mélanges une nouvelle fois.

George soupire, visiblement soulagé.

-Un instant j'ai eu peur que ce soit mon frère qui ait pris ces notes, explique-t-il avant de regarder son jumeau. Tu veux qu'on sorte Freddie ? ajoute-t-il en prenant un air amusé.

Ce dernier sursaute alors que Victoria se tourne pour le regarder.

-Tout va bien ? demande-t-elle. Tu es tout rouge.

* * *

><p>Après divers moqueries, George et Lee ont quittés la chambre, laissant une Victoria toujours mal à l'aise et surtout perplexe quand à la réaction de Fred.<p>

Leur relation est assez complexe. Victoria n'est pas friande des démonstrations publiques alors que Fred est un excentrique de nature. Elle sait que le rouquin est toujours obligé de réprimer ses ardeurs pour ne pas l'embarrasser. La jeune fille lui en est reconnaissante, évidemment mais, ça accentue également ce sentiment d'être indigne de lui, de ne pas le mériter, qu'il pourrait trouver mieux.

-Vic ? l'appelle Fred, l'interrompant dans sa relecture.

Elle lève ses yeux de son devoir de potion pour l'interroger du regard, ne réagissant pas au surnom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses des cours de Défense ? demande-t-il avec un sérieux que Victoria n'a jamais vu.

-Qu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça des cours, avoue-telle sincèrement. J'ai déjà du retard à rattraper et voilà qu'elle empire mon cas.

Le tout a été dit sur un ton fataliste.

-Ben, justement, en parlant de ça, entame Fred avec enthousiasme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux me donner des cours, soupire Victoria à moitié sérieuse.

Elle est rassurée par le regard horrifié du rouquin. Pour le coup, Victoria aurait pu lui dire que sa survie dépend de ses futurs résultats aux ASPIC. L'aversion des jumeaux Weasley pour les études n'est une nouveauté pour personne et Victoria a vite compris que lui parler des cours ne servait à rien même s'il fait son possible pour l'écouter, sûrement pour ne pas la vexer. Mais Victoria s'est dit que, si elle pouvait faire au moins une chose pour lui, c'est éviter de le torturer. Fred est si bon avec elle qu'il frôle une perfection assez dérangeante pour la jeune fille et sa faible estime d'elle-même.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que les jumeaux Weasley sont réellement brillant. Malheureusement, ils ont décidés de dédier leur intelligence à leur projet de farce et attrape. Au début, Victoria ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être passionné par ce genre de chose. Il faut dire que la jeune fille ne connait pas grand-chose en matière d'amusement alors, elle n'a jamais songé à critiqué. Et puis, en les voyant discuter de leur projet avec passion et enjouement, en les entendant parler des sorts plus complexe les uns que les autres, Victoria a fini par simplement les trouver adorables. Évidemment, elle préfèrerait tomber dans un nid de Mangemort en manque de cris de douleur que de l'avouer…

-Non, répond un Fred toujours grimaçant. Par contre, Harry a eu une idée… enfin, non, se reprend-t-il après un moment face à l'air perplexe de la Gryffondor. Hermione a eu l'idée et Harry a fini par accepter pour avoir la paix.

Victoria acquiesce. Oui, c'est tout de suite plus plausible. Oh, Harry Potter a son lot d'idée mais, généralement, elles sont suicidaires et assez dangereuses, plongeant les participants dans des situations souvent embarrassantes. Et dans ce cas, Fred ne lui en aurait jamais parlé, sachant qu'elle n'y trouverait aucun intérêt.

Bien que là aussi, Victoria ne trouve pas le rapport entre une idée d'Hermione Granger, l'acquiescement forcé d'Harry Potter et elle-même.

-Ils se sont dit que, puisqu'on nous empêche d'apprendre à se défendre, on le ferait par nous même, explique Fred. Harry est plutôt doué. Une réunion a lieu le jour de la sortie de pré-au-lard pour voir qui est intéressé et on est censé amené le plus de monde possible alors…

Victoria acquiesce. L'idée n'est pas stupide mais, après tout, c'est logique puisqu'elle vient d'Hermione Granger non ?

Et puis, Victoria a bien besoin de quelques cours de rattrapage et Potter n'est pas mal du tout en Défense contre les forces du mal. On raconte qu'il sait faire un Patronus.

-Je viendrais, répond finalement Victoria en haussant les épaules. Je pourrais aussi faire venir les filles, ajoute-t-elle pensivement.

-Heu, celle de Serpentard aussi ? se risque à demander le rouquin en appréhendant la réaction.

Et il n'est pas déçu. Les yeux de Victoria se transforment en deux glaçons alors qu'elle pince les lèvres. Fred a soudainement très froid et déglutit.

-D'accord, elle vient, reprend-t-il en espérant garder sa tête. C'est super, j'adore Laura.

-C'est Lindsay, Fred ! grince la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils mais, ses yeux se sont adoucis.

-Oui, une super fille cette Lindsay, ajoute-t-il avec enthousiasme alors que sa petite-amie pince les lèvres mais, pour retenir un sourire. J'en fais trop c'est ça ?

-Si peu, répond Victoria en souriant franchement.

Fred lui fait un clin d'œil, appréciant la voir rougir tout en baissant les yeux. Quelque part, déclencher cette réaction chez elle lui donne l'impression d'être un dieu. Parfois, Victoria le regarde comme s'il était un super héro et son orgueil typiquement masculin bombe le torse et effectue une danse victorieuse à chaque fois. Bien sûr, c'est rare. Victoria n'est pas le genre de fille à laisser apparaître ce qu'elle pense ou ressent. Certaines mauvaises langues disent qu'elle aurait dû finir à Serpentard. Fred n'est pas d'accord.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec les préjugés envers les serpents, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas aveugle. Les Serpentards sont ambitieux et avec l'ambition vient la confiance en ses capacités ce qui explique pourquoi beaucoup d'élèves de cette maison sont si prétentieux. Victoria n'a pas confiance en ses capacités, elle passe sont temps à se dénigrer. Si ça énerve Fred, il sait que lui dire qu'il la trouve exceptionnelle et pas complètement nulle ne servirait à rien si ce n'est la braquer. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a demandé de venir à cette réunion.

Il se dit que, si elle accepte les cours et qu'elle voit qu'elle progresse, qu'elle en est capable alors, peut-être qu'elle se verra comme lui la voit. Il s'agit peut-être d'un espoir vain et naïf mais, il doit essayer !

Parce qu'ici, allongé dans son lit avec elle juste à côté, sa main dans la sienne, Fred sait qu'il ne veut pas voir ça s'arrêter et qu'il veut la voir heureuse. Et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour ça.

Son estomac gronde, le ramenant à la réalité et Fred se relève du lit en s'étirant alors que Victoria s'assied, l'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est l'heure de manger ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu viens ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

-Je venais de passer aux cuisines quand tu m'as enlevée, refuse Victoria en lui souriant. Et j'ai un devoir à finir. J'ai comme l'impression que j'en ai pour un moment, soupire-t-elle en regardant son parchemin avec accusation.

Fred sourit et ils descendent dans la salle commune totalement vide. Victoria monte dans son dortoir alors que le jumeau Weasley part vers la grande salle.

Quelque part, il s'inquiète vraiment de ne jamais la voir manger mais, ce n'est pas comme s'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Elle a dit avoir mangé avant de revenir à la salle commune et Fred n'a aucune raison de ne pas la croire.

* * *

><p>Victoria se retient de justesse à l'évier alors qu'elle sort de sa douche. Sa tête tourne, ses jambes tremblent et elle du mal à respirer. La chaleur dans la pièce semble étouffante. La jeune fille se laisse glisser au sol, son estomac se tord et elle a la nausée.<p>

Victoria ne sait pas à quoi cette réaction est due. Peut-être est-ce la chaleur de la pièce, la buée. Ou peut-être la vue de ses cheveux glissant sur le sol de la douche qui l'a tant chamboulée. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle a un instant eu peur de devenir chauve.

Son estomac se crispe une nouvelle fois et Victoria grimace.

_Tu as faim._

_La faim est une sensation que l'on peut combattre avec de la volonté. Tu es juste faible. _

_Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps._

_Vas-y, engraisse-toi, ressemble à un tas de graisse immonde si ça te fait plaisir. Tu n'as jamais eu de courage, de volonté. C'était si prévisible que tu abandonnerais. Mais réfléchis bien. Ton cher Fred Weasley voudrait-il encore de toi si tu redeviens aussi grosse qu'avant ? Tu crois qu'il ne pourra pas trouver mieux ailleurs ? Tu es chanceuse que quelqu'un comme lui ne fasse que d'adresser la parole, c'est un miracle qu'il veuille de toi et tu veux tout gâcher pour de la nourriture ? Cesse de faire l'enfant !_

Victoria sent sa respiration ralentir alors qu'elle se calme au pris d'un effort surhumain. Elle croit la crise passée quand une larme traverse ses paupières sans son autorisation, cédant la barrière que la jeune femme a mise en place. L'eau déborde et son cœur se resserre.

Au fond, elle sait que la seule chose dont elle a réellement besoin en ce moment c'est la présence salvatrice de Fred et pourtant, il est hors de question qu'il la voit dans un état pareil.

Victoria pensait que ça allait mieux, cette journée semblait bonne, elle s'est déroulée avec des rires, des baisers, des sourires, de la joie, en quelque sorte.

Se pourrait-il qu'à trop vouloir les leurrer tous, Victoria en vienne à se mentir à elle-même ? Si tel est le cas, elle est une bien piètre menteuse quand on voit à quelle vitesse la réalité la rattrapée…

* * *

><p><em>C'était facile quand tu étais là. Tes sourires, tes clins d'œil, tes baisers, tes caresses,… tout chez toi me réchauffait et me donnait l'impression que j'allais bien. J'oubliais à quel point je me détestais et je me prenais presque à croire que tu m'aimais.<em>

_Aujourd'hui, je sais que ton amour était bien réel et plus fort que tout ce que j'ai pu connaître. _

_Certains disent que l'on ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un si on ne peut pas s'aimer soi-même. Pourtant Fred, je peux t'assurer que je t'ai aimé dés tes premiers mots, ce jour-là chez Sirius. _

_Je me détestais mais je t'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé et ça faisait mal._

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Un rappel à la réalité pour Victoria qui se rend compte que ses problèmes ne sont jamais loin pour la rattraper et qu'elle ne peut pas se leurrer elle-même aussi bien que les autres.<p>

La citation du début concerne Fred et ses pensées en général. Son amour pour Victoria le pousse à vouloir la rendre heureuse et sa demande concernant les cours d'Harry vient principalement de là. Il l'aime et veut la voir heureuse. Pour ça, elle doit commencer par croire en elle et avoir confiance en elle. Et il veut faire en sorte que ça arrive.

Laissez une review surtout, c'est toujours apprécier ;)

Bisous.


End file.
